Handicap
by Zephyre002
Summary: C'est une tare, une douleur mais surtout une fascination. L'envie, la jalousie et la haine sont des bourreaux. On ne peut pas s'en débarrasser, on ne peut pas l'oublier ou le dissimuler. On peut survivre... mais vivre? Un joli handicap. HPDM
1. Prologue

_**Titre:**_ Handicap

_**Style:**_ Romance/humour

_**Résumé: **_C'est une tare, une douleur mais surtout une fascination. L'envie, la jalousie et la haine sont des bourreaux. On ne peut pas s'en débarrasser, on ne peut pas l'oublier ou le dissimuler. On peut survivre... mais vivre? Un joli handicap. HPDM

_**Fréquence:**_ 1 fois par semaine, peut-être moins mais seulement sur avis.

_**nombre de chapitre:**_ 17 chapitres et 1 prologue!

_**Disclamer:**_ ...gna gna gna pas à moi gna gna gna J.K Rowling!

_**Avertissement:**_ Bon! Maintenant, les enfants, on va jouer à un jeux!!  
Quand je dis votre nom ou un truc qui vous qualifie, vous êtes éliminés et vous changé de page internet ok? Bon!  
Tous les enfanté? Disqualifié! Pas de chance !  
Les personnes trop portées vers les messages haineux? Pas disqualifiés mais s'il vous plait, restez tranquille!  
Les homophobes? Foutez le camp!  
Il reste donc...des lecteurs!!  
Félicitation!

Ceci est ma vrai longue fic que j'ai écrite et j'en suis toute émoustillée! J'annonce donc 17 chapitre sans compter ce prologue!

J'ai toujours penser que dans une fic il y a forcément quelque chapitre moins bien que d'autre ou alors que l'auteur (et auteure) trouve moins satisfaisant...  
Alors moi ce sont mes 7 premiers chapitres T.T ... Ils sont chouette mais les autres sont mieux, soyez patient.  
Mais surtout lisez!

À oui. Et je remercie ma bêta adoré Mey, qui est tellement gentille et qui écrit magnifiquement bien. Son compte c'est MeyHell. Lisez!  
Remerciement aussi à ma super fan qui saute de joie et qui m'a toujours dit: "C'est fantastique!" ou alors "Ark, recommence ça!"

Mine de rien je l'aime bien même si elle a tué tous mes nerfs.

* * *

**P.S: TOUS LES CHAPITRES DE CETTE FIC SONT DÉJÀ TAPÉS, CORRIGÉS ET PRÊTS À ÊTRE POSTÉ.**

**NE CRAIGNEZ PAS LE MANQUE D'INSPIRATION DE L'AUTEUR NI LES RETARDS DE TROIS MOIS**

* * *

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

* * *

Il faisait sombre dans la chambre sinistre du Serpentard en chef.

Celui-ci lâche un grognement et regarde son cadran magique.

Que Merlin soit maudit! Sept heures du matin et il était toujours incapable de dormir!! Même ses nuits de luxure lui donnaient plus de repos! Quoique….

C'était la douleur qui l'empêchait de dormir.

Oui, vous direz, Draco était habitué à la douleur **-**que Lucius danse avec Merlin en enfer- mais tout de même, c'est plus dur sur les nerfs quand c'est 24h/24!

Et ce mal étrange lui pourrissait la vie.

Deux minces lignes rouges barraient la peau blême dans son dos à la hauteur des omoplates. Pomfresh semblait incapable de diagnostiquer un mal et donc cette « blessure » n'existait théoriquement pas. Mais le mal du dragon était loin d'être théorique.

Il s'était bien gardé de dire une telle chose à ses amis… ces choses là ne se racontent pas! Donc cela faisait quelque semaine que les lignes rouges marbraient sa peau… et son orgueil avait fini par bouder et il était allé à l'infirmerie.

Résultat : aucune conclusion et un orgueil qui fait la gueule.

Il se leva, pesta contre le plancher froid, enfila quelque chose d'à peu près décent et élégant -tous les Malefoy sont toujours élégant, c'est connu …- et alla se balader dans les couloirs du château, voulant passer sa frustration sur toute les personnes qui auraient eus la TRÈS mauvaise idée de s'aventurer dans ce labyrinthique de couloir, tableaux endormis et escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leurs têtes.

Bien décidé à faire de l'abus de pouvoir ad nauséum, son œil aiguisé scrutait le monde de silence qui l'entourait.

Rien.

Un autre couloir peut-être?

Rien.

Un autre étage ?!

Rien!

Marchant maintenant par automatisme, son dos le démangeant affreusement, il se laissa aller dans ses pensées.

Moment de pensées profondes…qui dérivent…dérivent… OUTCH!

Il venait de se prendre un mur en plein visage, se qui contracta les muscles de son dos, ravivant la douleur.

Quand c'est trop, c'est trop.

Il marcha résolument vers l'infirmerie, bien décidé à secouer cette foutue infirmière jusqu'à ce qu'elle le guérisse, il fallait qu'il dorme au plus vite! Trop de cerne pour un homme, aussi sexy au naturel soit-il, ça ne fait pas…. Les marques violacées ne lui allaient vraiment pas au teint. Le jour, elles étaient masquées par des sorts mais que personne ne les voit ne change rien.

Ça ne fait pas classe, point final et son esprit était trop embrouillé pour toute opération manuelle complexe, comme lacer des chaussures, attraper un vif d'or, secouer une baguette etc.

* * *

Il franchit furieusement le seuil de la salle que les élèves préféraient éviter-sauf si examen en vu- et claqua résolument la porte. Pomfresh, sur le pied de guerre à toute heure, s'effondra en bas de la chaise où elle s'était endormie, appuyée sur son bureau.

La tête de l'infirmière émergea de sous le meuble sous le regard furieux du blessé. Elle soupira.

"Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne peux rien faire pour vous, M.Malefoy. J'ai même envoyé votre dossier à St-Mangouste! Vous ne voulez pas laisser dormir les honnêtes gens?"

"Je ne veux pas d'explication, Pompom, mais des solutions!" dit Draco en tapant aristocratiquement du pied.

"Je n'en ai pas!"

"Alors si JE ne dors pas, PERSONNE dans cette infirmerie ne dort!"

Et sur ce, il s'assit sur le bord d'un lit de malade.

Lui et Pompom, les seules et uniques personne se trouvant dans la salle des malades, gardèrent le silence.

"Si vous voulez, je vous donne une potion de sommeil…"

"Grmmlmgrmlmmm…ne marchent pas sur moi…."

"Pourquoi?"

"…grmmmmlmlmemmm…Veela à un dixième…"

"Oh…Un coup de massue?"

"NON!! Vous allez m'abîmer! Et puis c'est bestial! Je vous demande de me faire disparaître un mal de sommeil et de tête -non les potions anti-mal de tête ne marche pas sur moi- et vous proposez de me fracasser le crâne!"

Il se releva brusquement mais un éclair de douleur le foudroya, comme si une langue de feu se propageait dans son corp et il s'effondra dans un cri.

À la seconde d'après, l'infirmière de Poudlard était auprès de lui.

Ce tordant de douleur sur le sol, le jeune homme agrippait les dalles de ses ongles. Criant sous les spasmes que son corps effectuait et les larmes aux yeux, il fit comprendre à la femme où il avait mal.

L'infirmière le soutint pour le mener à un lit où elle l'étendit et ,d'un claquement de doigts, elle le ligota malgré ses protestations.

On reconnaît les vrais professionnels de la santé quand une urgence survient, grâce à leur rapidité.

Étendu sur le ventre, geignant de douleur, le blond regardait désespérément son bourreau pour qu'elle annonce la sentence. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, son dos le torturait plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

C'était comme s'il recevait vingt doloris en même temps.

Il avait l'impression que ses muscles luttaient contre ses os, qui d'ailleurs semblaient se briser en mille morceaux. La douleur s'étirait jusque dans son ventre et bientôt dans son corps entier**.** Une brûlure intense le foudroyait. Son regard flou vit l'infirmière jeter un sort pour faire disparaître sa chemise et la femme sursauta.

Sur le dos du prince serpent, les deux lignes rouges avec doublées, rougis et enflées, une chose semblait de débattre faiblement sous la peau fragile et blanche.

Dans un petit déchirement, la peau se fendit un peu et du sang coula le long du dos du patient agonisant jusque sur ses flans.

Il se débattait, toujours ligoté, les larmes aux yeux, mais ce fut sa demande à l'aide qui réveilla la doctoresse de sa morbide contemplation. Elle appliqua une compresse sur la blessure et versa rapidement une potion de cicatrisation qui referma la plaie, laissant une rigole rouge glisser sur la peau refermée. Mais la chose qui se débattait perça de nouveaux et Pomfresh pu voir qu'elles étaient deux. Elle lutta ainsi pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, refermant, compressant, luttant, s'essoufflant. La couche était pleine de sang et le jeune homme de plus en plus pâle et faible.

Des étincelles magiques vinrent attaquer la peau du serpentard, l'ouvrant elle aussi, mais ce dernier ne semblait plus rien sentir.

Partit dans un état semi-comateux, il en oubliait même d'avoir mal -le pauvre-, il avait perdu trop de sang.

À bout de ressource -et de potion-, Pompom prit l'ultime décision.

Un phénomène étrange se produisait dans son patient, et bien d'accord, qu'il se produise, mais d'un coup de baguette elle enclencha un enregistrement magique pour pouvoir étudier tout ça plus tard.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement et vint tenir la main du jeune homme pendant que les « étrangetés» transperçaient les ultimes remparts corporels.

* * *

Craquant les os sur leurs passages, libérant des flots de sang, se déployant malgré leur viscosité rougeâtre, elles se montrèrent.

Pompom, en oublia simplement de respirer et Draco était amorphe, ne ressentant plus rien sauf un sentiment libérateur.

Il s'endormit pour la première fois depuis cinq jours (Nda : vive le café et les potions énergisantes) affaibli par la perte de sang et l'émotion.

L'infirmière, elle, veilla silencieusement sur son patient, tirant les rideaux de son lit pour le cacher des curieux. Ce devait rester un secret pour l'instant mais elle devrait en parler bientôt avec le directeur. Les potins vont vites à Poudlard.

* * *

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

* * *

_**À suivre**_


	2. Chapitre 1: Découverte

Rebonjour!

N'avais-je pas dit que je posterai un _chapitre_ par semaine, et non un _prologue_?

Je me disais aussi.

* * *

**Chapitre un**

* * *

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&..._

* * *

**_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-_****Découverte_-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_**

* * *

**_Le lendemain matin, durant le premier cours de la journée, devant l'infirmerie_**

Harry Potter se tenait, perplexe, devant la porte de sa seconde maison après Poudlard, son lieu de guérison où il passait la majorité de son temps.

Il avait presque sa propre carte-fidélité. Venir ici était devenu une habitude avec sa poisse habituelle, même après la mort de son ennemi. À croire qu'il avait une malédiction ou que la vie le narguait parce qu'il avait osé survivre tandis qu'il n'en était pas sensé.

Comme dans le film Destination Ultime!

Bref.

Fermée?

Comment une infirmerie peut être fermée?

On n'attend pas que Pomfresh ait fini ses vacances pour se blesser, c'est plutôt involontaire ce genre de chose… Dans son cas en tout cas.

Comme en ce moment, exemple.

Explosion de potion et éclat de chaudron dans la joue, maintenu par une compresse qu'il tenait d'une main pendant qu'il fixait, incrédule, la porte de sa troisième mère, après sa vrai mère et M.Weasley, la porte de Pompom Pomfresh.

Il avait l'air un peu débile à dévisager une porte sans visage, se vidant de son sang sur le sol.

Ah pis tant pis.

Il sortit sa clé personnelle (Nda : il se blesse assez souvent, Pompom lui en avait donné une) et entra doucement, refermant derrière lui. Il prit quelques potions pour se désinfecter, les morceaux de fonte tombèrent et il referma les plaies avec une autre potion.

L'habitude, vous savez. Mais avant de partit, il entendit….

"Dumbledore! Je tiens à ce que tout ceci reste complètement secret! C'est pour sa sécurité et de plus j'exige qu…"

"Calmez**-**vous Lucius. Il ne court aucun danger, même minime ici. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se les cogner contre une porte, quoi de plus."

"Mais j'exige que ça reste secret!"

"Et ça se cache facilement peut-être?"

"Un sort d'invisibilité?"

"Il va percuter du monde, ça rend invisible pas immatériel. Pourquoi ne pas accepter l'inévitable. On les montre, toute la grande salle va hurler, ils vont tous le trouver adorable ou alors magnifique, et ils vont l'oublier dans un mois ou deux!"

"Oublier?? On ne peut PAS oublier ce genre de….détail comme vous sembler le penser!"

"M. Malefoy ! Dumbledore! Vous allez le réveiller! Il a perdu énormément de sang et puis il n'a pas dormit depuis des jours et des jours. Et je dois le nettoyer un peu, lui, le plancher et…elles également. Je ne sais pas s'il rentre dans une douche mais de toute façon il serait trop faible pour s'y rendre lui-même!"

"Oui, Pompom. Vous lui direz que nous sommes passés."

"Moui c'est cela, c'est cela…"

Harry se cacha rapidement dans un coin pendant que l'homme abject et le directeur fou sonnait la retraite devant l'instinct protecteur de la guérisseuse et sortaient de l'enclos immense formé de toile blanche.

Harry manquait parfois un peu de perspicacité, mais en entrant il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu, dans le fond de la salle, ce dôme immense et blanc, il avait été plutôt occupé à soigner ce bobo et à penser à aller protester contre sa retenue.

Ce devait être Draco puisque Lucius était présent.

Ça serait logique et puis Draco n'était pas présent au cours… Si la perspicacité manquait, la logique, elle, faisait souvent des heures supplémentaires pour compenser. Elle travaillait fort...très fort.

Il s'approcha, presque subtilement, sachant que de toute façon, l'infirmière ne serait pas fâchée -elle n'était pas capable de l'être devant sa moue de chien battu- et il écarta doucement la toile pour regarder …. Le plus beau spectacle qu'il n'ait jamais vu, à quelque détail prêt, comme le rouge qui parsemait la pièce.

Draco Malefoy, le magnifique serpentard, était allongé sur le ventre, sans chandail ce qui permettait de voir la forme de ses hanches et ses épaules musclées. Mais le milieu de son dos était caché par une présence inhabituelle.

D'immenses ailes, tellement grandes qu'elles étaient à moitié étendue sur le sol et leur propriétaire sur le lit, blanches comme la neige et même plus, aveuglantes presque malgré la liquide anciennement vénal qui les recouvraient par endroit.

Elles étaient imposantes, avec de fines plumes sûrement douces qui les recouvraient entièrement. Les ailes semblaient un peu faibles mais solide, rattachées comme par magie au dos le plus alléchant qui existe.

La peau autour avait été réparée, sûrement par Pompom qui était à genou sur le sol à coté d'une bassine d'eau savonneuse et nettoyait soigneusement l'une des nouvelles ailes pour lui redonner sa pleine blancheur.

Harry resta en totale pâmoison, regardant à la fois les nouveautés, le dos, les cheveux un peu ébouriffé, le visage serein et tendre, la peau pâle et sûrement soyeuse, les lèvres entrouvertes, la décontraction du corps inconscient et la majesté de l'ensemble, tellement gracieux et harmonieux.

Un ange de glace, avec les cheveux pâles presque blancs, les yeux gris, la peau presque incolore et les ailes lactescentes à en devenir aveugle.

Le Gryffondor avait vu beaucoup de chose bizarre, alors un homme ailé lui semblait banal, mais il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû avoir une autre réaction.

Devrait-il peut-être crier et courir en rond?

Il croisa soudain le regard fixe de sa troisième mère, s'arrachant à la vision de sa si belle Némésis.

En silence, Harry vint se mettre à genou de l'autre coté de l'aile de l'ange et l'aida à tout nettoyer, mettant toute la douceur du monde à purger cette lumière de son bâillon rouge, avec l'aide de Pomfresh.

Mais qui aurait pu avoir l'idée saugrenue qu'un jour Harry Potter allait nettoyer volontairement son ennemi juré, le torchant de son sang.

Eh bien, ce ne serait certainement pas la professeure de divination qui l'aurait su**,** il faudrait être devin!

* * *

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

* * *

**À suivre...**

Oui, d'accord, je sais, c'est court.  
Mais c'est seulement le premier chapitre!

Reviews?


	3. Chapitre 2: Le réveil

**SALUATION!!**

J'annonce officiellement que je posterai tous les mardi après-midi, heure du Canada, jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de tout peaufiner.  
À ce moment là, ce sera tout les mardi et vendredi.

Merci à tout mes revieweurs et d'ailleurs voici les:

**R.A.R:**

**Petite-abeille**: Merci c'est gentil!. Moi non plus je n'en vois pas très souvent et j'ai fait en sorte que celui-ci soit très spécial. Tu verra ;)

**Alfgard**: Merci merci merci. Pour les fautes, tu n'es pas la seule personne à avoir remarqué - -' mais je retravaille ça avec ma bêta XD. J'espère que t'appréciera la suite.

**Onarluca**: Elle arrive la suite d'ailleurs la voilà! C'est gentil d'avoir reviewer, ça fait chaud au coeur!

**3lle**: Merci d'avoir reviewer! En plus c'est la troisième fic que tu me review, j'apprécie énooormément! Et oui, cette fic est très mignonne XD, mais j'aime pas beaucoup les premiers chapitres. Je ne suis satisfaite de mon travail qu'à partir du chap. 7 alors tu verras, je pense que je me suis surpasser! À la prochaine!

**Bobo-lebois**: Ouais, maintenant que tu le dis c'est comme le gars dans X-Men! Par exemple lui il ne se coupe pas les ailes, ne t'inquiète pas ce n'était pas un "punch". Je compatis à ta douleur, moi aussi je suis une impatiente! Tu vas voir, dans pas très longtemps, je vais poster deux fois par semaine et tout ira mieux! À la prochaine!

**Hino Hatari**: À date tu est la seule personne qui m'a demander pourquoi je lui ai fait pousser des ailes dans le dos XD. T'inquiète, tu aura ta réponse... si tu as de la patience! Voilà ta suite !

**Ryukaem**: C'est pas ma faute les erreurs!! C'est Mey!! Bon d'accord, j'avoue, je suis nuuuul en application de grammaire, voilà? Contente? Ça doit faire 2 ans que t'essaie de me faire cracher le morceau! Alors je pardonne Mey, après tout, c'Est pas humainement possible de corriger ce ramassis agrammatical...  
D'accord, je vais t'aider pour ta fic XD après tout, le monde d'Arcal on l'a fait à deux ;)

**Mes anonymes**:

**Jonzac: **Oui, à très bientôt pour le chapitre 3!**  
**

**Nath**:M...Merci! Je me pose toujours des question sur ma qualité d'écriture, alors merci de ton réconfort!

**Cmoa**: Oui, c'est aile lui vont à ravir! Je me demande encore si c'est une bonne chose, vu la suite de l'histoire XD.

**Hasu No Hana**: Prometteur? Ah eh bien, je suis touché! C'est un plaisir pour moi de te montrer la suite.

**Lilyane**: Non je ne tarderai pas à poster, j'aime trop montrer mes écrits et recevoir des commentaires pour m'en passer XD.

Maintenant:

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

* * *

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&..._

* * *

**_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-_Le réveil_-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_**

* * *

_**Deux jour plus tard**_

Draco ouvrit faiblement les paupières. Il remua doucement et referma les yeux.

Pas envie de se lever.

Il avait chaud, comme si une immense couette l'enveloppait entièrement. Quelque chose lui chatouillait la cuisse et il pensa soudainement à retirer cette chose si douce pourtant.

La « chose » s'écarta.

Hein?

Il releva sa paupière et vu une masse compacte de plume blanche qui pesait sur lui.

Gné? Il n'avait pas de couverture de plume dans sa chambre, ou ce serait des plumes noires. Et puis, il aurait l'impression d'être dans une autruche, ce n'est pas très aristocratique. Il s'étira et baillant et il sursauta en voyant sa « couverture » en faire de même, s'étendre de tout son long puis se rétracter vers lui.

Il se releva très précipitamment et cria de surprise en sentant qu'il…pouvait….bouger des choses qui n'étaient pas là avant il en était SUR! Il l'aurait su non?  
C'est choses là ne passe généralement pas inaperçu!

Quelle étrange sensation d'avoir l'impression de bouger quelque chose qui n'était pas là, pouvoir ressentir et sentir un endroit de trop.

Se sentant étrangement léger, il tourna précipitamment sur lui même et du vent glissa sur un endroit de son anatomie qui n'existait théoriquement pas!

Enragé, il se battit contre les tentures qui l'empêchait de voir se qui se passait. Il trébucha dans un drap et s'étala de tout son long contre le sol et se retrouva ensevelit de tissu. Il en hurla de rage, incapable de se relever, un poids le déstabilisait contre son dos, mais c'était surtout car ses mouvements désordonnés l'empêtrait encore plus dans son cocon étouffant. Et les choses dans son dos n'arrêtaient pas de remuer dans tous les sens!

Il entendit un petit rire mélodieux.

Draco sentit qu'on le débarrassait de sa cage d'étoffe conspiratrice -et probablement démoniaque!- et qu'on l'aidait à se relever. Il s'apprêtait à dire merci -ce qui est rare- quand il croisa les yeux absinthe de son sauveur.

"Potter?! Vas te me dire se que tu fiche ici!?"

"Moi? Je t'ai donné ton bain, tu y avais pensé à ça?"

"Hahaha que tu es drôle. Arrête ton sarcasme si mordant" répliqua le blond d'une voix ironique "et dit moi ce qu'il se passe!!"

"Gnéhéhé..." le brun afficha un sourire malicieux. "Personnellement je trouve que ça te va bien, mais regarde par toi même."

Il l'attira vers un miroir et le serpentard se figea.

Saisi, le dragon ailé resta en contemplation devant son reflet.

Avec des ailes aussi longue qu'un lit, assez pour le porter entièrement, il ne passerait certes jamais inaperçu, mais il ne l'avait jamais voulu de sa vie. Il les replia dans son dos mais elle restait extrêmement visible car la pointe plumée de ses nouveaux membres flattait presque le sol et les sommets arrivaient à pointer au-dessus de sa tête, même repliées le plus possible.

Il les déploya entièrement et estima trois mètre d'envergure.

Il tenta de faire quelques petits mouvements pour voler, mais elles étaient extrêmement maladroites et faibles.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutaient là? Il ne connaissait aucun cas, dans toute l'histoire de la magie, où un simple humain s'était soudainement vu affublé d'ailes en une nuit!

Potter était en arrière plan dans le miroir, l'observant dans ses mouvements.

Draco, bien décidé à enlever le sourire débile dans sa figure de clown mal coiffé, se retourna brusquement mais, pas habitué du tout, il garda ses ailes ouvertes et elles frappèrent de plein fouet son ennemi qui atterrit quelques mètres plus loin sur une table basse qui se brisa sous le poids. Harry gémit.

Ahurit, Draco s'approcha de sa pauvre victime. S'il avait voulu lui faire mal, il l'aurait fait avec plus de classe!

Très mal à l'aise devant son propre manque de contrôle, il épousseta sans un mot les vêtements de Potter.

Mouais, pour les talents d'aristocratie, il faudra travailler en peu.

"Ça va?"

"Pas trop mal pour un vol plané. Je préfère le Quidditch parce que quand je plane, c'est que le vif d'or est condamné à atterrir dans ma main, en dépit des autres." Répondit l'autre avec un clin d'œil.

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans la voix de son ennemi et Draco en fut surprit.

"Ha ha. Explique moi immédiatement pourquoi j'ai des ailes dans le dos?" répliqua-t-il simplement.

"Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste aidé Pompom à nettoyer ton sang partout, et je t'ai veillé le temps qu'elle aille à St-Mangouste chercher des spécialistes. Ça fait environ….trois heures!"

"QUOI? Trois heures que je dors comme ça! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon chevet, comme une nounou?! T'as pas des belettes et un rat de bibliothèque à surveiller?"

"Toi l'hypocrite serpentard -ce qui est une insulte grave en soit- qui dit régner sur un royaume qui m'appartient, sans aucunes bavures, dans plus du trois quarts de tout les élèves? Pourquoi je veille sur ta petite personne?"

"Comment ça plus de trois quarts ?? Les serpentards forment le quart des étudiants et j'ai beaucoup d'autre personne à mes pieds, les Poufsouffles par exemple. Mais les Serpentard suffisent à eux seul, ils sont nettement supérieurs dans toutes les matières. Comme chez les grecs, les sang-purs sont peu et les esclaves sont nombreux!"

"Supérieurs en tout?! Je te bats à tous les coups au Quidditch et ils sont quoi, Crabbe et Goyle, dans la balance?"

"Je parle d'être humain, pas de Crabbe et de Goyle!! De plus la moitié de TES groupies sont passées dans MON lit et jamais dans le tien!"

"À ta place, je ne me vanterais pas de ça! Et puis qu'est-ce que t'en sais? De toute façon, une bonne partie des serpentards se pâment devant moi, plus de la moitié des Poufsouffles et la plupart des Serdaigles sont mes amis !!"

"Va te faire foutre, Potter!"

"Ah non, c'est plutôt le contraire! Je reste toujours sur le dessus et personne ne s'est plaint, jamais! Je t'en donnerais un aperçu…un jour" rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. "Je suis sûr que tu adooorerais!"

"QUOUA!?" Cria presque l'autre avec un ahurissement total. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête! "Mais….Tu n'es pas hétéro toi?"

"Pourquoi je devrais être hétéro hein? Seule « l'élite » de la population a le droit d'être homo peut-être ?" répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil**.** "Comme chez les romains et les grecs, pour poursuivre l'exemple? Ah moins que dans vos familles de sang-pur, on s'accouple avec les autres puretés? Ça fait pas mal de consanguinité, et pour Crabbe et Goyle, c'est de la zoophilie! Eh bien moi je suis Homo et « sang-de-bourbe » comme tu dis et toc! Dans vos dents, les principes!"

"Aba…ajezeuz…euh…."

"Tu es bouché, Malefoy? Arrête de faire la carpe, imbécile, je plaisantais! Et c'est moi qui n'ai pas de sens de l'humour ts tss tss." Rectifia le survivant après un temps, un peu mal à l'aise.

"…T'es timbré de faire des blagues comme ça…"

"Hey bien tant mieux. Maintenant que c'est conclu, je suis sensé m'occuper de toi alors tu vas gentiment te coucher dans ton lit et te laisser faire. J'ai un malade à soigner!"

"Mais de quoi tu parles?"

"Je dois te nourrir." Dit le brun un air angélique et plein de vertu. "Et te border, te raconter une histoire, changer tes bandages, laver tes ailes au besoin et m'arranger pour que tout tes besoins soit combler rubis sur l'ongle."

Draco ne reconnaissait plus Saint Potter. Et puis c'était quoi ses foutus sous-entendus tordus? Était-il le seul à les capter?

Un regard conspirateur et calculateur se posa sur lui. Il se sentait un peu maladroit avec ses grandes ailes qu'il ne savait pas où se mettre, c'était déstabilisant et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'adapter à la situation.

D'un doigt impérieux et implacable, le survivant le jeta sur son lit, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

Son meilleur ennemi se pencha vers lui et il frissonna quand ledit rival se retrouva très proche de lui. Où était sa baguette!?

Ah oui.

Quelle drôle de question.

Dans sa chambre.

"Tu as faim."

Ce n'était pas une question. Harry se redressa à toute vitesse et dit qu'il allait chercher à manger et que s'il bougeait ne serait-ce qu'un orteil pendant son absence, Voldemort serait un canard en plastique à côté de lui!

Draco était bouche bée. Le Vainqueur -parce que oui, il avait vaincu- avait-il deux ou trois personnalités?  
1) Le Vainqueur fière et fort, le griffondor dans toute sa puissance  
2) le maniaque qui le lorgnait  
3) Le débilement joyeux luron qui allait chercher à manger?

Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait à être sympa avec lui? ha et puis zut, il était timbré et voilà. Allez, Draco, ce n'est qu'un fou malade mental, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Détends-toi un peu.

Ah ben voilà! Ce n'était pas si dur!

Zeeeeeeeen...

"Je suis de retour!"

Retour à l'état ultra-crispé. Avait-il couru comme un malade dans l'école pour revenir si vite? Il devait avoir des contacts aux cuisines. Harry déposa joyeusement un plateau de nourriture sur le lit.

"En entrée un salade composé, suivi de pâtes au pesto maison avec du pain à l'ail gratiné, un simple potage pour faire passer, suivi d'une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat, des éclair au chocolat "regard extasié du brun, "des brownies, du fudge, des chocolats belges, du chocolat noir, blanc, ou avec des noix comme amande, pistache, cajou et arachide, nougat, fourrer à plein de chose aussi" (Ndl'A : bave, bave).

"Euh…Tu aimes le chocolat?"

Le brun lui lança un regard en coin et sarcastiquement ajoute : "Nooooon, absolument pas! Mais oui bien sur!! J'en suis fou. Ah non, pas question que tu touches à cette assiette, c'est MOI qui te nourris."

"Mais c'est q…"

Le Griffy le coupa en lui enfonçant de la salade dans la bouche et continua simplement :  
"Aucune protestation ne sera admise" dit-il avec un sourire charmeur, "Aller mâche, sinon tu vas étouffer et ça va être de ma faute à moi. Pompom m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi, laisse moi à mon abus de pouvoir!"

_avale_

"Gentil petit ange"

"Gre…"

Harry lui remit de la salade dans la bouche : "Aller. Raconte moi se que tu te souviens."

Draco avala et dit : "Mais en quoi ça te conc…"

Harry répliqua en lui enfonçant de nouveau dans la salade dans la bouche : "Mange!"

Sa victime tenta de parler mais lui montra, furieux, sa bouche pleine.

"Ah ben, c'est pas malin! Ne parle pas la bouche pleine ce n'est pas très polie!"  
_avale _

"Tu n'as qu'à ne pas me noyer sous la salade imbé…"

Il lui fourra un nouveau bâillon de légume vert dans la bouche : Non mais franchement, tu ne m'écoutes vraiment pas. Je t'ai dit de manger et d'arrêter de protester!"  
_regard outré_

Le survivant essayait de ne pas rire :" Bon donc" Reprit t'il en tentent de retrouver son sérieux. "Raconte moi ça!"  
_avale_

"Ce qui c'est pass…" recommença t'il avant de se faire de nouveau attaquer. Il ravala : "mais arrê…" et de nouveau il du engloutir sa nourriture sous peine de mourir étouffer : "Arrête de rire abr…"

Mais Harry le bâillonna de nouveau, hilare.

Draco le renversa sur le lit et après avoir tout avalé, entreprit de lui faire comprendre les bonnes manières. Il en suivit une bataille monumentale durant laquelle Draco faisait avaler de force de la salade à un Harry enjoué, puis les pâtes commencèrent à voler à travers la salle, mais l'infirmière, qui revenait, fut surprise de les retrouver les membres mêlés sur le sol en pleine tentative de bataille de chocolat extrême. Les pauvres ailes du Slyth étaient incrustées de nourriture, il lui faudrait minimum trois heures pour tout nettoyer.

Elle soupira d'exaspération et siffla pour attirer l'attention des deux jeunes hommes.

Les yeux brillant des deux gamins l'examinèrent brièvement et ils préférèrent faire fi de son appelle et continuèrent à se battre, peinturant les murs de chocolat au lait et à la praline.

Pompom glissa un doigt sur le mur et suçota du nougat.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là?

* * *

**À suivre...**

* * *

À mardi prochain pour le chapitre 3!

Information en primeur. Son titre est: Poker


	4. Chapitre 3: Poker

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici la suite!! Je pense qu'après le chapitre 4, je vais pouvoir mettre la vitesse supérieur et poster deux fois par semaine!!

n verra, en attendant:

_**RAR!!**_

**Petite-abeille**: Ravie de l'entendre :) . Voilà la suite!

**Ugo2**: Je reformule: Je trouve que mes 7 premiers chapitres sont moins bon que les autres. J'ai eu peur que les gens n'abandonne la fic avant de passer ce cap alors merci de me rassuré :) .

**Onarluca**: Aaaah... cette suite est loin d'être sérieuse, mais les autres plus tard sont un peu moin humoristique et font plus avancer l'histoire! J'espère que tu aimera quand même!

**Hino Hatari**: XD. On parlera souvent de poker dans cette fic, aussi étrange cela puisse paraitre mais chuuuuut! C'est un secret!! Et oui, notre blondasse nationale, on ne sait pas exactement ce qui lui est arriver encore XD. Mais patience, jeune jediiiii!!

Je remercie aussi l'armada de personne qui viennent de me mettre dans _story alert_!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

* * *

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&..._

* * *

**_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-_Poker_-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_**

* * *

_**Deux jours plus tard**_

Harry accélérait le pas en se dirigeant vers la nouvelle demeure temporaire de Draco. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à son bonheur! Il avait toujours, toujours ardemment désiré se rapprocher du blond.

Et ça, depuis quatre ans en réalité. Il avait toujours voulu avoir le droit, même rare, de le toucher, de lui parler. Il s'était approprié ce droit à la longue, mais ce n'était pas la même chose de se battre et s'insulter.

Il préférait rire, plaisanter, se chamailler parfois, le border la nuit.

Bon d'accord, il ne se laissait pas faire de bon gré mais c'était mieux que rien… dans le pire des cas, Harry le forçait un peu.

Mais quand même, Harry était le seul autorisé à le voir, les rumeurs vont trop vite partout ici. Déjà que les fans sont hystériques pour deux malheureux jours durant lesquels Harry et Draco n'étaient pas là!

Le griffondor espérait juste que les rumeurs n'auraient pas trop muté le lendemain, quand l'ange devra enfin se montrer au grand public.

Il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas super chaud à cette idée…

Comme ça, reclus dans la salle sur demande, avec Harry pour gardien -nommé par Dumbledore parce qu'il était déjà au courant et parce qu'il avait fait un peu de chantage mais à peine- il restait seul avec un griffondor qui n'en demandait pas tant!

À LUI!!

SON Draco!

Il savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion et il savait aussi qu'il allait l'oublier dès qu'il allait sortir de sa « convalescence ».

Bref, il avait exactement le même problème que minimum un millions d'amoureux transi avait en travers le monde. Mais lui, il était amoureux d'un hétéro qui avait très, très mal réagit après sa déclaration d'homosexualité à l'infirmerie. À un tel point qu'il avait du se rétracter pour ne pas tout perdre...

* * *

Harry passait toute ses journées avec lui, ses nuits aussi, mais il devait toujours sortir pour chercher la nourriture, la salle sur demande ne pouvant pas les fournir, et pour aller chercher les notes de cours et les devoirs qu'Hermione prenait soigneusement pour lui.

Pour ses cours de divination, Ron était moins fiable mais de toute façon, il n'aurait qu'à écrire n'importe quoi et s'inventer dix milliards de blessure et le tour était joué!

La dernière en liste était qu'une horde de tomates mutantes déchaînées le prenaient d'assaut pendant qu'il était dans son bain avec un petit bateau un plastique, occupé à faire une reconstitution du titanic.

* * *

Le griffondor arriva devant la salle sur demande, parfaitement conscient que c'était sa dernière soirée seul avec l'élu de son cœur.

Je vous l'avais dit ça, non?

Il l'aime, que voulez vous.

Son lui colérique, snob et vantard autant que son lui gentil, drôle et mesquin qu'il a fini par voir sous une couche épaisse de mauvaise volonté… Très très épaisse.

Aie aie aie.

Il était foutu - -'!

Il poussa la porte, en faisant bien attention que personne ne le voit.

De toute façon la salle avait reçu pour instruction de ne laisser passer personne sauf Harry, Draco et Pompom.

Draco était écrasé de tout son long sur la moquette, les ailes étendues. Il était difficile pour lui de s'asseoir à cause du dossier que toute chaise possède, ou presque. Et idem pour les divans. Et puis la moquette était moelleuse.

"Alors mon ange, qu'as-tu fait de bon depuis mon départ?"

Draco se releva sur un coude. Son chandail avait été recousu pour laisser passer ses ailes, mais il fallait un sortilège pour mettre ledit chandail car sinon, tout se déchirait.

"10 minutes? Boarf, pas grand chose. J'ai regardez le plafond…"

"Je t'ai manqué?"

"Tu es la seule et unique personne que je peux voir sinon c'est le néant total. Tu es obligé de me manquer!"

Mieux que rien. Draco sortit quelque chose de sa poche :

"Tu veux faire une partie? dit-il en tendant un paquet de carte."

"Tu vas finir en bouillit. Tu veux jouer à quoi?"

"Strip poker! Je t'averti, je n'ai JAMAIS perdu. Tu tiens à être humilier?"

"Tu vas finir aussi nu que le jour de ta naissance", répliqua le brun avec un regard étincelant.

* * *

_**Quelques heures plus tard**_

Draco, assis sur le sol seulement vêtu d'un boxer , ses ailes repliées dans son dos, afficha un air triomphant, abaissa ses cartes.

"Tu es un adversaire redoutable… Mais… J'ai.Ga.gné ! ! ! !"

"Non. Regarde MA mise."

L'ange pétrifié, assit devant le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais -lui aussi en boxer- à égalité avec Draco, regarda le jeu magnifique de son adversaire.

Le genre de jeu que l'on a qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, tellement la chance ne peut pas faire mieux.

Trop de chance peut-être.

"Tu as triché!"

"QUOI? Mais comment veux-tu que je triche quand ce sont des cartes anti-tricheries magiques et que en plus je ne peux pas mettre des cartes dans ma manche parce que JE N'AI PLUS DE MANCHE!!"

Le prince serpent plissa les yeux. Il y avait tricherie. Mais comment?

Illumination.

"Tourne-toi!"

"Quoi?!"

"Tourne-toi!"

Le sourire d'Harry s'étira mais il refusait toujours. Soudain agressif, Draco lui sauta dessus et les cartes volèrent en l'air quand ses ailes battirent. Dans une vaillante lutte sur le sol, Draco arracha les cartes qu'Harry avait cachées dans son dos, sous l'élastique de son boxer. Ce dernier éclata de rire sous le regard courroucé du Slyth.

"J'avais entendu dire, apparemment à tord, que les Gryffondor avait de l'honneur!"

"Et du courage aussi! Je trouve très courageux de ma part de mettre de coté notre honneur quelques instants pour emprunté les techniques Serpentardes!"

"C'est merdique comme excuse! On peut tout justifier avec ça!"

"Ouais!"

"Tu n'as pas honte!"

"Non, c'est vos techniques pas les miennes, je ne fais que les emprunter j'ai dit!"

"Mais tu TRICHES!"

"Je t'ai vu à la première manche! Sinon j'aurais gardé mon chandail!"

"…"

"Bah tu vois! C'est toi qui devrais avoir honte!"

"…"

"J'aurais gagné sinon!"

"Attend un instant! Moi j'ai triché UNE fois et toi depuis combien de temps hein?"

"…" Le brun sourit.

"Combien?"

"…", son compagnon afficha un sourire plus grand et air innocent.

"Depuis le début c'est ça?!"

"Mais voyons, mon carcajou ailé", fit-il la bouche en cœur, "tu doutes de moi?"

"On peut même plus faire confiance à des Griffondors! Où va le monde!"

"Vite dit, je dirais en avant… mon canari des Îles!"

"Tu vas arrêter de me donner ces surnoms débiles?"

"Tu n'aimes pas… mon chameau en sucre?"

L'ange se massa doucement les tempes. Il allait craquer. Se retenir…

Inspiration hummmmmph!!

Expiration Pfffffffouuuuuu….

"Une revanche, mon petit lait tourné?"

"AAAAAAAARG!"

* * *

**À suivre...  
**

Mouahahahahahaha...

...

...


	5. Chapitre 4: Ami?

**_AVERTISSEMENT GÉNÉRAL!!!_  
Bonjour! Quelle meilleure façon de retenir votre attention?  
C'est pour vous avertir que posterai dorénavant les _LUNDI_ et _JEUDI_!**

Merci :)

Bon pour la suite: Salut tout le monde, ça va? Oui? non? peut-être? Quoi c'est un sondage?  
Mais non, je ne suis pas un prédateur internet, ne vous inquiétez pas (mouhahahaha!!!) mais bon, j'aurai quand même essayé d'être gentille.

Bon, alors, je sais que vous êtes pressé de lire la suite (J'entends protester en arrière! Non? C'est des illusions?)  
Serais-je assez sadique pour prolongée la torture? (Ah non! c'est pas gentil de sauter directement à l'histoire!!)  
Mais avant:

**RAR!!!**

Hino Hatari: Tu manque jamais un chapitre toi XD. Tu réussis même à être la première à reviewer! J't'aime bien toi! Mouais, c'était un peu sadique de finir là, mais tu verras pire... bien pire. Je m'excuse d'avance XD.

Leviathoune: Oui je saaaaaais c'est court!! Mais maintenant je posterai plus souvent, ça compense non??

Onarluca: Je commence à m'habituer à te mettre dans mes RAR toi XD. Oui, vite vite la suite! Ah ben, la voilà. Et la prochaine est jeudi !

Capricorne1773: T'aime mon petit lait tourné? Moi je préfère mon carcajou caramélisé, mon bonbon périmé ou mon canard plumé XD. Je te laisse les droits d'auteur, après tout, j'en ai quand même pas mal en réserve! Je te laisse sur cette suite, à jeudi !

Nath: Eh, merci! C'est sympa!

Aurore: Ah ben merci et voila ta suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras!

Je dis bonjour également à tous les lecteurs qui viennent de me mettre dans leur story alert! SALUT!!!  
Ah, et aussi dans ceux qui m'ont mit dans favorite story, favorite author et author alert même si vous êtes un peu moins nombreux!

Eh bien voilà, j'ai finis alors.... :

* * *

**Chapitre quatre**

* * *

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&..._

* * *

**  
****_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-_****Ami?****_-,.-¨¯¨·-,¸

* * *

  
_**

Harry était nerveux.

Non… ce serait un euphémisme de dire qu'il était seulement nerveux. Il était une _**énooooooorme**_ boule d'angoisse! Tellement _**grosse**_ qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser!  
Un stress de plus et on retrouverait de petits morceaux de survivant éparpillés partout dans Poudlard!

Tout y était!

Le pied qui tapote frénétiquement le sol seulement interrompu par ses longues marches fébriles de long en large dans la petite salle, les ongles qui se font martyriser sans pitié allant jusqu'à en arracher les dernières parcelles et la peau autour, les yeux devenus fous qui s'agitent dans tous les sens sans raison apparente mais qui revenaient toujours sur la silhouette en apparence calme à ses côtés.

Aujourd'hui, Draco devra être montré au public.  
Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas à première vue siii stressant que ça, mais le griffondor avait extrêmement peur de la réaction du public!  
Imaginez qu'ils lui lancent de la nourriture! Non…. Impossible…?

Vont-ils l'aimer? Le détester? L'ignorer? Le jalouser? Le huer? Lui demander un énième autographe?

Le directeur les avait emmenés par un enchevêtrement de passage secret à cette antichambre -de l'enfer!!!-. La porte devant lui s'ouvrait sur la grande salle, à un mètre de la table des professeurs, sous le 'feu des projecteurs'.

Devrait-il sortir avec Draco quand il sera appelé à se montrer, au repas de midi? Comment expliquera-t-il tout ça aux autres?  
Il n'en savait rien, strictement rien!  
Ça allait pleuvoir les petits bouts de Potter dans pas très longtemps.  
Est-ce qu'il devrait dire à tout le monde que Draco était son ami?....  
Attendez une seconde.

Est-ce que Draco était son ami??

Il retint de justesse sa magie de promptement l'autodétruire, mais il se tourna vivement vers la personne ailée à ses côtés.

* * *

« Draco?? Est-ce qu'on est ami?? » Demanda-t-il abruptement, d'un ton pressant.

Celui-ci sursauta, et dans un faux mouvement ses ailes firent tomber un –feu- vase en bas de son piédestal.

Il fixa l'objet, incapable de retenir la petite pointe de tristesse qui l'envahissait. Il détestait briser les choses, ne pas avoir le contrôle complet de son corps. Ses yeux le piquaient de plus en plus.  
C'était invraisemblable, comment pouvait-il pleurer sur un stupide pot, moche en plus? Il se demandait de plus en plus sérieusement si les extensions dans son dos étaient venues avec des hormones.

Il devenait de plus en plus sentimental avec le temps.  
Le poufsoufflisme était-il en dangereuse phase de contagion? Il espérait ne pas être contaminé.

Son malaise grandit quand il se retourna vers Harry qui le regardait avec de plus en plus d'appréhension en arrachant le dernier morceau de peau bordant l'ongle de son dernier doigt.  
Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça, lui, pourquoi était-ce si important?

Fallait-il absolument ce titre au griffondor pour continuer à le soutenir? Parce que, dans cette foutue phase sentimentale, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider, aussi étrange cela puisse paraître. Mais étaient-ils amis?

* * *

Aaaaah! Comme c'était compliqué pour rien! Ne pourraient-ils pas continuer simplement à se supporter sans questionnement?

Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'un ami, en réalité?

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment eus. Son entourage était plutôt…. Un poulailler avec ces poules sans têtes qui lui tournaient toujours autour, ces dindes gloussantes et stupides qui se déhanchaient misérablement devant lui, lui susurrant avec des bouches empruntées aux les poules citées plus haut des compliments d'une subtilité digne d'un Hagrid soûl.

Sa meilleure amie était sa chambre, son temple de quiétude, qui l'accueillait sans mot et qui ne lui demandait rien. Alors ce devait être ça un ami, quelqu'un qui t'accueille et ne te demande rien en retour.

Dans ce cas non, il n'avait pas eu d'ami auparavant.

Maintenant, est-ce qu'Harry était son ami. Eh bien… Il était le survivant, il accueillait toujours tout le monde les bras ouverts sans rien demander. C'était dans sa nature. Il avait même tué Voldemort sans conditions.

Était-il ami avec la planète entière?

Mais non, c'était un raisonnement stupide. C'était comme dire :

« Un chat est un chat. Un chat a quatre pattes parce qu'il est un chat et qu'il est comme ça. Mais comme un chien à quatre pattes, était-il un chat? Un chat est mortel, donc Socrate était un chat et de plus il avait quatre pattes. » (Ndl'A : Exemple un peu déformé du syllogisme de Ionesco dans sa pièce _Rhinocéros_)

* * *

Mais la question était toujours là. Harry Potter était-il son ami.

Voulait-il d'Harry Potter comme ami était une question préférable.

Eh bien… Il aimait bien sa compagnie, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. C'était étrange comme lui-même avait changé depuis sa transformation. Ses impressions vis-à-vis des gens avaient fait un bond, en bien ou en mal et Potter ne faisait pas exception.

Il le trouve irrésistiblement… sympathique.

Alors, peut-être pourrait-il envisager de faire de lui son premier ami? Peut-être qu'il aimerait ça, lui, être l'ami du survivant, Granger et la belette avec l'air d'apprécier…  
Et puis, il était gentil, ce crétin.

Alors, s'il voulait être son ami, et qu'Harry semblait le vouloir aussi, y avait-il un problème?

Non.

Dans ce cas, il était tout de suite et depuis cet instant l'ami du grand Harry Potter.

Draco était soulagé maintenant qu'il avait réglé la question.

« Je pense que oui. » répondit-il après sa très longue réflexion qui avait mis le griffondor en dernier compte à retardement vers son triste destin de confettis humains.

* * *

Le soulagement envahit notre Potter national, mais il fut de courte durée.  
Maintenant que c'était confirmé, fallait-il l'annoncer à l'école?

Oh mon dieu, non!!!

Les serpentards tourneraient le dos en bloc à leur prince, c'était évident! Et il redoutait déjà la réaction de sa confrérie de rouge-et-or! L'horreur!  
Non pas que ce soit si important, la réaction des autres, mais comment pourraient-ils survivre avec la moitié de l'école sur le dos?

Non, pour la protection de son ange, il ne devait rien dire à personne….pour le moment.

« Drake, je pense qu'on ne devrait pas l'annoncer au grand public. »

« Pourquoi? » Sursauta presque le serpentard.

« Les autres le prendrait mal. Non, vaut mieux ne pas en parler… »

Si quelqu'un avait eu l'idée de poser un stéthoscope sur la poitrine de l'ange, il aurait entendu un craquement.  
À peine avait-il accepté l'idée d'avoir un ami, que celui-ci le rejetait car il avait peur du regard des autres.  
C'était douloureux, très douloureux.  
Il n'était pas assez bien pour le graaaaand Potter?

Le survivant pouvait tranquillement gambader dans des champs de fleur avec les pauvres et les moches mais refusait la compagnie d'un grand aristocrate transpirant le sex appeal comme lui?  
Ces yeux gris devinrent durs, très durs.

Il attrapa férocement le collet de son 'ami' et, sans explication, ouvrit la porte et le jeta dehors.  
Appuyé sur son coude, effondré sur le sol, ce dernier regarda avec effarement la porte claquer.  
Qu'avait-il fait?

Rapidement, il se releva, l'air de rien, et vint s'asseoir à sa place habituelle pendant que la salle se remplissait lentement.

Personne n'avait vu sa chute mais il était convaincu d'avoir un bleu.

Finalement, il n'avait pas éclaté… mais il lui semblait que les retailles de son cœur se mêlaient à la pluie qui tombait dehors.

* * *

Ça ne faisait pas vingt minutes qu'il était assis quand ces amis, surpris de le voir si tôt, vinrent le rejoindre.

Hermione se posait de sérieuse question sur la santé mentale de son ami pendant que celui-ci tripotait nerveusement la nappe, réduisait en morceaux les serviettes de tables jetables et jetait des regards presque trop fréquent vers ce qui semblait être la table des professeurs.

Harry, lui, se demandait ce qu'il n'aurait pas du dire au blond mais surtout, comment se faire pardonner, à tout prix.

Quand le directeur prit la parole, après que tous les élèves furent installés, il sursauta tellement qu'il renversa une cruche de lait sur son voisin –Ron-.  
D'ailleurs, que le directeur fasse une annonce après l'arrivé de la nourriture était un peu louche.  
Comme s'il avait voulu apaiser la foule affamée avant la fin du monde. Enfin, ça, c'était le point de vue d'Harry.

Au comble de la terreur, quand le grand barbu finit de parler et fit signe à quelqu'un de venir, il ferma hermétiquement ses yeux.  
Il y eut un silence….  
Puis un autre…  
Toujours le silence…

Prenant une grande respiration qui sembla résonner d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, il entrouvrit vaguement un œil.  
Ce qu'il entraperçu ne lui plut pas. Il voyait une foule silencieuse, immobile.  
Statufiée. Pétrifiée. Abasourdie.  
Lentement, il ouvrit totalement les deux yeux et le vit.

Il était là, fier, devant cette foule qui s'abstenait de réactions compréhensibles. Plus beau que beau selon Harry, il promenait son regard froid dans la salle, s'arrêtant une fraction de seconde sur lui, avant de prestement sauter de la plate-forme des professeurs, légèrement surélevée, et de marcher, altier, vers la porte.

Bref, aux yeux d'Harry, l'ange fuyait.

Le silence, après le départ du blond, s'étirait. Il mettait Harry au supplice. Il ne comprenait pas leur stoïcisme, il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser….  
Son soupir triste fendit l'air, se répercutant d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Ce fut comme un choc électrique collectif, se propageant à la vitesse de l'éclair et un tonnerre de cri s'éleva.

Pourquoi? Comment? Où? Quand?  
Les questions fusaient et les réponses faisaient la malle.

Mal à l'aise parmi ses confrères, il partit faire ce qu'il voulait faire depuis la seconde où il avait quitté la petite salle.  
S'excuser, peu importe la raison de son rejet.

Subtilement, perdu dans la cohue, il se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte. Personne ne remarquerait son absence dans ce fourmillement de population en crise.  
Cependant, une main le retint.  
Hermione le regardait, les questions au fond des yeux et sûrement aux bords des lèvres. Ils n'eurent besoin que d'un regard.

Elle ne savait pas, mais comprenait. Après tout, qui était la plus intelligente? Assise à côté d'un Ron complètement chamboulé, elle le fixait, un mince rire flottant sur son visage.

Comment Harry avait-il encore réussi à s'impliquer dans cette drôle d'histoire?

Elle savait qu'il ne lui dirait rien, comme elle savait qu'il ne risquait rien.

Elle relâcha donc sa main, le laissant libre de se diriger vers la sortie, courir après un être que son esprit scientifique ne pouvait quantifier.

* * *

Draco franchissait hargneusement les derniers couloirs qui le menaient à sa chambre privée qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis une éternité.

Ah oui, sa _meilleure amie_!

Il entendit un bruit de course derrière lui. C'était sûrement son _ex-meilleur ami_ (meilleur ami par intérim, il n'en avait pas eu d'autre donc c'était forcément son meilleur. Logique).  
Les mains sur la porte de son antre, il attendit un geste, une parole, n'importe quoi qui pourrait peut-être l'intriguer et le retenir.

Une dernière chance.

Essoufflé, Potty freina à quelques mètres de lui.  
Il reprit un peu son souffle avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'aimait pas ça, il avait l'impression que l'autre lisait en lui, malgré ses efforts pour rester stoïque.

Mais bon, son poufsoufflisme l'handicapait un peu, comme autre chose de sa connaissance.  
Mais il ne dit qu'une seule chose.

Ça voulait tout et rien dire, et si Draco en connaissait la signification, c'est parce qu'elle était rendu célèbre, une phrase qui avait révolutionné le monde magique, une maxime symbolique qui avait touchée toutes les âmes.  
Cette locution latine avait, le lendemain de la bataille finale, franchit les lèvres de leur nouveau premier ministre, un auror de l'Ordre de Phénix.  
Pas besoin de média pour qu'elle se répande jusqu'au-delà des frontières et s'écrive en lettre de feu dans la mémoire des gens présents.

Deux jours plus tard, l'auror réputé et aimé était mort de ses blessures, laissant un remplaçant peu compétent, mais la phrase resta.

Non nova sed nove.

Pas une chose nouvelle, mais d'une nouvelle manière.  
Pas de nouveau gens, pas de nouveau pays et juste une liberté ancienne qui revenait à la maison après une longue absence.  
Mais une nouvelle manière de voir, une nouvelle façon de diriger et même une nouvelle façon de respirer l'air, heureux d'être vivant.  
Une phrase qui voulait tout et rien dire.  
Pas de nouveaux amis, mais une nouvelle façon de l'être. Un recommencement.

Lentement, Draco lâcha la poignée de la porte.

* * *

**_À suivre..._**

* * *

Voilà! À jeudi!

Ah, et oublier pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton... en bas... et de laisser une review!

Vous aime fort

**_Zephyre_**

**_(Zeph' _**(pour les intimes) _**xoxox**_**_)  
_**


	6. Chapitre 5: Ennemi?

SALUT!!!!

**Note très importante: QUAND JE DIS QUE JE POSTERAI LES LUNDI ET LES JEUDI, VEUILLEZ PRENDRE EN COMPTE QUE J'HABITE AU CANADA!!! SI JE POST À 7H LE SOIR, IL EST 1H DU MATIN EN FRANCE ET PLEIN D'AUTRE HEURE AILLEURS!!!!!**

merci de votre si généreuse attention!!

Maintenant:

Les RAR!

_**Petite-abeille**_: Merci, je viennais juste d'écrire le chapitre 4 et il est dans ceux que je préfère:) Voiçi la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras!

_**Onarluca**_: C'est pas grave pour l'inspiration XD l'important c'est de reviewer! Et j'apprécie le geste :)

_**3lle**_: Mais bien sur que ça va chambouler ben des choses, ça ne serait pas drôle sinon! Je suis contente que tu ai reviewer a nouveau !

_**Hino Hatari**_: XD et tu devras endurer ça encore un moment, le moment de l'expliquation est encore dans un moment! Merci de la réview!

_**Feasie**_: Oh mon dieu!! Trop de review! Euh... non je retire ce que jai dit, y'a jamais trop de review! En ordre chronologique:  
**Review prologue**: Aba...ajezez...euh..... merci! MERCI! C'est très gentil! Ça, c'est dans les chose qui me font chaud au coeur!  
**Review chap 1**: Moi aussi je l'aime mon Harry, mais je le trouve plus drôle plus tard XD. Ce que j'aime surtout de l'histoire de l'aile, ses que contrairement au autre histoire ou on le compare à un ange.... dans celle-ci, avec des ailes est une plaie. Tu verras!  
**Review chap 2**: Mais bien entendu que C'est suffisant XD.  
**Review chap 3**: Ouais, moi aussi je l'aime XD apparemment c'est très populaire!  
**Review chap 4**: Ah ben rerere (....)merci! Je ne ferai pas une dissertation sur la psychologie des mes perso, mais tu les verras évoluer XD

Et donc: Voila!!!

* * *

**Chapitre cinq**

* * *

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&...

* * *

_**_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-_****Ennemi?****_-,.-¨¯¨·-,¸

* * *

_**

Une semaine plus tard

Les élèves du cours de potion de Severus Rogue étaient tous TRÈS concentrés.

Enfin, ils voulaient le faire croire. Mais comme toujours, les regards déviaient vers le fond de la salle où un jeune homme blond avec de grandes ailes blanches repliées préparait sereinement une potion très complexe. Il les sentait, les regards à la fois gourmand et haineux.

Oui, haineux. Le tiers de l'école le trouvait crâneur, un autre tiers le trouvait magnifique, mais les autres le détestaient.

La jalousie.  
La jalousie de ne pas avoir d'ailes, de ne pas être spécial, de ne pas attirer tous les regards.

Celle qui vous ronge lentement l'intérieur, qui prend possession de vos yeux et de vos gestes et qui, dans l'ignorance total, envahit votre subconscient jusqu'à le polluer, souillant au passage votre âme.

La jalousie qui souffle beaucoup de chose à l'oreille.

Les farces de mauvais goûts, les menaces parce qu'il est un « imposteur », les provocations. Mais les pires étaient les Griffondors.

Oh oui, les pires de tous. Rares, dans leurs rangs, étaient ceux qui le trouvaient juste magnifique ou majestueux. Bien sûre il y avait quelques filles, rendant encore plus hargneux les garçons. Un seul, dans toute l'école, ne s'en souciait pas.

Son seul ami, étrangement caché dans sa masse d'ennemi. Et presque plus de Serpentard pour le soutenir.  
Il se les était mis à dos quand il avait abandonné le Quidditch.

Bon sang, il ne pouvait même plus monter sur un balai et en plus les vents blessaient ses ailes durement contrôlables qui s'ouvraient et le freinaient souvent.  
Le moindre souffle trop puissant le déstabilisait. Ses ailes étaient encore très faibles…

De plus, se promener dans les couloirs était infernal, une véritable torture.  
Il se faisait mal partout, se faisait bousculer et il ne passait plus dans les ouvertures les plus simples comme la trappe en divination…  
Il se fatiguait plus vite à marcher avec ce déséquilibre dans sa masse et monter quatre étages d'escaliers était un supplice….

Mais il ne laissait rien paraître.

Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas encore fréquenter son nouvel ami au grand jour, mais, fréquemment, il interceptait un clin d'œil d'encouragement, il trouvait comme par hasard devant sa chambre -sa chambre individuelle de préfet- un paquet avec les notes de cours de Divination ou celle d'un cours qu'il manquait quand il était à l'infirmerie pour une batterie de test. Ou alors il recevait un mot dans un cours qui lui disait de ne pas lâcher ou alors de ne pas prendre tel couloirs dans la journée, une mauvaise farce l'y attendant.

C'étaient les lumières de sa journée, il devait l'avouer.

Contrairement à Harry, qui lui gardait espoir, le blond croyait de moins en moins que tout s'arrangerait.

"Eh, le plumé!"

L'interpellé se retourna lentement, montrant son exaspération devant cette insulte vraiment sans aucune subtilité.

"Quoi, la Belette, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ENCORE?"

"Rien, t'inquiète, c'était juste pour t'emmerder."

"Bon ben maintenant que t'as fini je m'en vais."

"Attend une seconde, cervelle d'oiseau! Je n'ai pas fini!"

Draco s'éloignait sans se retourner, prenant tout juste la peine de lancer par-dessus son épaule qu'il ne resterait pas simplement planté comme un piquet en attendant que sa Majesté des Rongeurs finisse son discourt.

Quand Ron allait s'en prendre à lui, Harry le reteint par le bras et le traîna dans un autre couloir.

"Eh dit, Ronny, ça ne te tenterait pas de lui foutre la paix un peu? Tu ne vois pas que c'est dur pour lui?"

"Mais non, il en est super heureux! C'est un crâneur, il adore que tous les regards soient tournés vers lui. Il fait ça pour la gloire!"

"Mais non, tu es vraiment trop obtus parfois dans ta petite caboche!"

"Comment ça petite caboche!? Je te fais remarquer que c'est toi qui es plutôt obtus et aveugle pour ne pas remarquer qu'il adore se faire regarder comme un dieu!"

"Un ange, Ronny, un ange."

"Peu importe, le fait est que ça marche! C'est affreux qu'une telle vermine puisse avoir autant d'attention à ne rien faire!"

"Et moi alors ? c'est affreux aussi qu'un simple balafré puisse avoir autant d'attention sans ne rien faire et surtout sans le vouloir!"

* * *

Harry le planta là après son éclat de rage.  
Le fidèle meilleur ami du survivant se défigea et lui courut après. Ils continuèrent à se disputer en marchant rageusement.

"Mais non! Toi c'est pas pareil voyons!"

"Ah ouais! Parce que je suis Harry Potter, c'est différent!"

"Mais regarde ses parents!"

"Regarde les miens! Ils sont morts. Et les siens semblent l'ignorer royalement sauf pour l'image publique! Ça revient à peu près au même."

"Mais les tiens n'étaient pas mangemorts!"

"Et s'ils l'avaient été, ça aurait changé quoi?"

"Il a été élevé dans la haine!"

"Moi aussi! Si les Dursley, c'était de l'amour alors là!"

"Il est méchant!"

"Depuis quand ne t'a-t-il pas provoqué?"

"Ce n'est pas la question!"

"Si, ça l'est!"

"Toi tu es le grand Harry Potter que tout le monde adore et tu nous as tous sauvé! Lui c'est un pauvre con c'est tout!"

"Lui il était espion à notre compte, il a été torturé par Voldemort et regarde comme il a l'air triste et seul maintenant à cause de ce genre de foutu préjugé!"

"Tu es fou!"

"Non, lucide!"

"Tu dis n'importe quoi!"

"Tu as vérifié?"

"Tu es Harry Potter, peu importe ce que tu fais, je vais rester ton ami, mais ne m'oblige pas à dire des gentillesses à ce connard."

* * *

Harry s'arrêta et le fixa froidement.

" C'est parce que je suis Harry Potter, le célèbre survivant, que tu es mon ami?"

"Euh…. Mais non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit!"

"Si, tu l'as dit."

"Mais!"

"Non, recule."

Ron attrapa son bras pour le maintenir près de lui et reprit d'un ton affable.

"Harry…on est des bons copains, non?"

"Non, recule et lâche mon bras si tu veux garder ta tête sur les épaules."

"C'est la gloire qu'il veut, uniquement la gloire!" Répliqua le rouquin la colère transperçant dans sa voix."

"Et toi? Pourquoi tu traînes avec moi? Pour être connu comme mon fidèle bras droit? Pour que ça impressionne Hermione!"

"Non! Hermione ce qui l'impressionne, c'est les grandes ailes blanches" Répondit Ron la voix pleine de dégout.

"Ah ben tu vois, tu es juste jaloux, que ce soit de moi ou de Draco ça revient au même. Tu veux être le plus proche possible du piédestal."

"MAIS NOOON!!!! D'ailleurs cette fouine plumée te vole le tien et tu ne réagis pas?"

"Pourquoi? Pour que TU récupères TA gloire d'être à côté du plus populaire?"

"Tu prends tout de travers!"

"Je ne prends rien, et arrêtes de tenir mon bras, tu m'énerves, dégages!"

"Je vais te prouver que ces ailes sont fausses! Je vais prouver à tout le monde que jamais, JAMAIS il n'aura le droit d'enlever M…TA popularité!"

"Ton presque lapsus t'as achevé Ron, pars, et ne reviens jamais." (NdA : mouahaha roi lion)

"Tu vas voir, et tu vas comprendre que JE suis ton meilleur ami!"

Sur ce, Ron partit furieusement arpenter les couloirs sous le regard glacé du Survivant-Vainqueur. Les seuls témoins de la scène, des tableaux animés, lui murmurèrent que Ron n'était décidément pas très calme et qu'il fallait se méfier.

* * *

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

Bon, ben, à la prochaine! (LUNDI!!!)


	7. Chapitre 6: Attentat

Salut!!

Bon d'Accord, j'avoue, je m'en confesse, je m'en désole......

Je n'ai aucune volonté!

Voilà, contents?

Bon d'accord, j'ai dit que je posterai un chapitre les lundi et les jeudi..... Et je vais toujours le faire! Vous aurez vos chapitres lundi et jeudi prochain! Promis!!!  
Mais....

J'avais une irrésistible envie de poster aujourd'hui! Je pense pas que vous m'en voudrez trop.... j'espère.....

Si vous voulez je peux inventer une excuse :

Le dernier chapitre était trop court et ceci en est une extension qui la complète, à l'origine, ils étaient tous les deux sur le même doc mais l'auteur les a tristement séparés à la naissance. Et puis sinon, comme c'est un autre chapitre très courts, vous vous consolerez, et le prochain de lundi est un peu plus rempli!!!

Je vous aime aussi.

RAR:

Hino Hatari: Mouais, cassé le Ron! Et c'est pas fini! Oui, elle est toujours en suspend ta question XD

Feasie: C'est ses des reviews comme je les aime! Merci! Oui, ils sont choupinou mais surtout, c'est vrai qu'Harry à une personnalité maintenant! Et Ron a pas fini de s'en prendre dans la gueule!

Tylia-sama: Ben, un peu plus tô que lundi, mais voilà quand même une suite! Mon dieu, t'imagine pas comment Ron va souffrir! Et j'Adore ça aussi!!! XD on va bien s'entendre toi et moi!

Alors voilà!

* * *

**Chapitre six**

* * *

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&...

* * *

_**_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-_L'attentat****_-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸

* * *

  
_**

Il se passa plusieurs jours durant lesquels Ron se montra de plus en plus aimable mais Harry refusait tout simplement de lui parler ou même de le regarder. Hermione semblait ne pas vouloir se tremper dans cette querelle entre garçon mais elle avait de fort soupçon sur les réelles intentions du roux qui devenait de plus en plus malicieux et secret.

Quand elle en fit par à Harry, celui-ci soupira puis lui sourit gentiment.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas comprendre bientôt."

Mais pourquoi les deux meilleurs amis au monde, SES meilleurs amis, s'étaient-ils engueulés au point qu'un des deux ignore l'autre? Elle ne le sut que deux jours plus tard, durant un cours de potion, dans le fin fond des cachots humides…

* * *

Harry rangeait calmement les ingrédients qu'il n'avait pas utilisé pour sa potion, aidé d'Hermione, sa partenaire, qui avait fini en avance sa mixture verdâtre. Enfin…verdâtre pour elle, lui c'était jaune canari fluo.

La camaraderie des deux amis rayonnait et Harry profita d'un moment d'inattention de son amie pour lancer un clin d'œil d'encouragement à l'ange impassible qui, depuis son incartade avec le rouquin, n'avait été malmener d'aucune sorte.

Peut-être que les tableaux ou des témoins invisibles avaient rapporté les propos d'Harry et que le bon sens était revenu…

Le merveilleux moment fut brisé quand Ron se leva pour interpeller le jeune homme blond qui soupira, désespéré.

"Quoi, encore?"

"Oh, mais rien. Je ne venais que m'excusez pour tout se que je t'ai dit… Je n'aurais pas dû je t'ai mal jugé…"

"Ah… C'est bien…."

"Mais maintenant, juste entre nous deux, dit moi comment tu les as eues? Une potion? Une formule?"

"Loin de ça. En réalité elles ont poussé sans vraiment demandé mon avis. Si elles l'avaient demandé, j'aurais refusé…"

"Mouais c'est ça… Et tu te pavanes avec ça dans toute l'école, bien sûr…"

"Laisse faire, Weasley. Je ne souhaite vraiment pas me battre avec toi, et je n'ai pas l'envie non plus de passer une demi-heure à t'insulter sur tous les termes de rongeur qui me passeront par la tête. Alors bonne journée, mais sans moi!"

"Dommage, moi je souhaitais avoir une petite confrontation, ça aurait été sympa."

Draco ne réagit pas, déprimé par ce retour des hostilités, et tourna simplement les talons, tenant son sac à la main car il ne pouvait l'enfiler sur son dos. D'ailleurs, il commençait a avoir très mal au bras, depuis le temps.

Mais quand tout le monde eu l'esprit ailleurs, quand Draco fut assez distrait, Ron sourit largement et lentement il sortit de sa manche la lame d'un long couteau -habituellement utiliser en potion pour le découpage.

S'approchant de sa victime, il interpella encore une fois le dragon qui se retourna, inconscient du danger. L'arme fut lancée trop tôt pour que l'ange n'ait même une chance de se défendre. Personne parmi les témoins ne pu réagir assez vite pour empêcher la mort de plonger vers la gorge de Draco, personne sauf…

Un sortilège lancé à la toute dernière seconde dévia l'arme blanche qui, plutôt que de se planter dans la gorge de la victime, érafla sur presque toute sa longueur une aile blanche qui se couvrit de sang. Presque à la même seconde, un autre sortilège lancé à une vitesse foudroyante frappa l'attaquant qui fut propulsé presque quatre mètres plus loin, sous le choc.

Harry et Hermione, dans le même geste, baissèrent leurs baguettes. Le survivant, qui avait sauvé son ami, se jeta sur lui pendant que la jeune fille allait désarmer le rouquin. Elle l'avait déjà neutralisé, elle finissait le travail.

La foule qui les entourait reprit vie, après la surprise, et des exclamations indignées fusaient de toute part.

Attaquer Draco Malefoy!

Mais, malgré la douleur, Draco fut quand même satisfait de constater que tous étaient de son coté, pas celui de son agresseur.

Harry éloigna les personnes rassemblées autour de lui, un air de protecteur au visage. Du sang tachait le sol. La foule recula.

Ce gars-là avait quand même abattu Voldemort le vilain et si certain déclarait qu'il avait eu de la chance…. Et bien il venait de détourner à toute vitesse -grâce à un sortilège d'impact- une arme blanche en plein vol.

Ce n'était pas rien.

Il releva Draco du sol, celui-ci tenait son aile blessée contre lui.

Le survivant repoussa plus fortement Crivey qui voulait prendre une photo et s'exclama que PERSONNE ne toucherait plus à son AMI (NdA : et prendre une photo est apparemment une forme de contact).

Tout deux assis sur le sol dans le couloir devant l'infirmerie, les Griffondors soupirèrent bruyamment.

Harry murmura à Hermione une explication à propos de lui et de son nouvel ami. Elle n'acquiesça que faiblement, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne semblait pas surprise quand son ami lui avoua ses tendres sentiments.

Évidemment, il l'aimait, rien n'était moins clair. Autant s'écrier "je suis le survivant" dans une meute de journaliste.

"Hermione… à quoi tu penses?"

"…"

"Allez…dit le moi!"

"Je pense à …Ron."

"Oh."

"C'est….dur de constater que… commença-t-elle ses yeux la piquant un peu. Il n'est pas si…fiable ni aussi gentil que je le pensais, que nous le pensions."

"…Tu l'aimes?"

Hermione soupira."

"Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, ou plutôt comme Voldemort au milieu de scouts qui vendent des biscuits."

"…

"Ça va aller."

"Et maintenant que tout le monde a vu que Draco saignait, que ses ailes sont vraies, tu penses qu'ils vont le laisser tranquille?"

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'ils vont le martyriser parce qu'il a des ailes, et non pour être un faux ange. Je ne sais plus quoi en penser, j'espérais que tout s'arrangerait, qu'on devienne tous ami, que Draco soit adopté chez Griffondor -espoir fou-… Mais je sais que je ne laisserai pas tomber. J'ai besoin de lui, et j'ai besoin de l'aider, pour ma santé mental. Et puis je m'en fiche, qu'ils aillent se faire voir pour être si bouché, pire que constipés."

"Tu ne penses pas qu'il y aura des conséquences au fait que tu l'ais aidé tout à l'heure ?"

"Probablement. Quelques Griffondors trop fier pour comprendre vont sûrement me délester de leurs vies, mais je m'en fous. Ils n'arrêtent pas de dire que je suis le roi mais me suivront-ils dans ma décision?"

"Harry… Je ne suis pas comme Ron et je pense que tu as raison. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, tu peux compter sur moi. Draco aussi peut compter sur moi. Un jour, peut-être que tu comprendras que ce n'est pas parce que tu es le survivant que tu es notre roi, mais parce que tu es quelqu'un de génial."

"Ce n'est pas le cas de Ron. C'était mon ami, parce qu'il voulait ma popularité."

"Non, c'était pour avoir une existence plutôt."

"Peu importe."

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement et les deux lions se mirent sur le pied de guerre. Mais ce ne fut que Draco qui en sortait, pâlot, avec une aile pansée, un brin traumatisé.

"Dray! Ça va mieux?"

"Mouais, "dit l'ange avec une grimace," mais je jure que la belette va le regretter. Merci, Granger pour ton aide, mais si tu veux rester loin de moi pour ne pas te faire exiler, je te pardonnerai. Toi, Harry, Tu es désormais condamné. Ça vous apprendra, à toi et ton complexe du héro, à vous tenir tranquilles. Toi aussi Granger. Vous êtes incurable."

"Idiot! Je ne partirai pas juste pour te prouver que les Sang-de-Bourbes sont aussi capables d'être fier et même plus rapide que les sangs purs pour bloquer les attaques!"

"QUOI!?!?! Mais ce n'est pas une références ça! Je n'étais pas prêt et puis de toute façon j'imagine que tu t'es entraînée comme une malade durant la guerre pour ensorceler aussi vite!"

"Et M.L'espion n'a pas fait pareil? Et puis Harry a fait quand même mieux que toi et moi réuni."

"Mais, bon sang, c'est le survivant! Ça ne compte pas! Et je le battrais en duel….si je le voulais bien sûr! Mais pour son orgueil, je le laisse gagné c'est tout."

Harry éclata de rire. Malgré les airs donnés, ils étaient désormais amis. Tous amis.

Dans l'ambiance détendue, les deux garçons, probablement sans s'en rendre compte, échangèrent un regard complice sous l'oeil attendri de la jeune fille. Les temps à venir allaient être durs, mais valaient la peine d'être vécu!

Et puis de toute façon, c'est pas comme s'ils avaient réellement le choix.

* * *

**_À suivre...._**

* * *

Vous ne m'en voulez pas?


	8. Chapitre 7: Les griffondors grondent

Bon! Vous avez raison! D'ACCORD!!!

LÀ! JE N'AI AUCUNE EXCUSE!!!

* * *

**Chapitre sept

* * *

**

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&...

* * *

_**_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-_****Les griffondors grondent...****_-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸

* * *

_**(Attention, peu contenir des traces d'hystérie collective. La touche Caps lock de mon ordinateur est restée coincée tout le long)

* * *

La tour des griffondors était silencieuse. Même plus que silencieuse, sinistre.

Tous étaient rassemblés et attendaient le retour de leur Roi.

Leur Roi qui prenait de drôle décision, pas dans la bonne direction ni vers la bonne personne. Alors, ils l'attendaient, l'explication ultime. Pourquoi était-il ami avec le déchu roi serpent, leur ennemi de toujours, proclamé directement par le monarque lion?

La salle entière se leva doucement quand le portrait de la grosse dame s'écarta sur le survivant.

Il lorgna sur la belle haie d'honneur, qui, discrètement, ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix que d'aller vers le centre de la salle.

Ah…. Joyeuse fraternité.

Altier, il marcha royalement vers son piédestal -la table devant les fauteuils-. D'un saut léger, il sauta sur son trône et ses sujets s'écartèrent, laissant la parole à leur chef.

Celui-ci scruta les visages impassibles tendus vers lui comme vers un messie extraterrestre en attente d'une raison, d'un argument, de la logique.

Alors, dans son éloquence habituelle, il s'enquit de leurs questionnements.

"Quoi?"

Un porte-parole, Seamus, s'approcha et parla au nom de tous :

"Pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Pourquoi lui?"

"Pourquoi pas lui?"

"C'est l'ennemi."

"Plus aujourd'hui."

"Pourquoi ce vantard?"

"Vous voulez les raisons? Vous voulez la vérité? Mais voulez-vous réellement comprendre ou alors restez borné et aveugle? Pourrez-vous simplement mettre tout ça dans un contexte et pardonner ? Un jour, un stupide serpentard a dit que les Griffondors étaient têtus et irréfléchis, allons-nous donnez raison à cet abruti qui n'en savait rien?"

"Mais pourquoi?

"Tous les hommes sont égaux, tous les êtres ont la même valeurs, nous avons lutté pour les droits des elfes de maison, nous avons tous lutté contre Voldemort pour que les sang-mêlés et les créatures hybrides survivent, nous avons châtié Dolorès Ombrage pour son aveuglement et son intolérance à la vie différente, mais allons-nous cracher sur notre semblable? Un serpentard (oui, un serpentard!) a tourné le dos à Voldemort pour nous livrer ses secrets et a été puni par le seigneur des ténèbres en personne pour sa traîtrise, mais il n'a pas abandonné et il a survécut. Il a servit notre cause malgré la couardise très connue de ses pairs. Il a tourné le dos à des générations et des générations d'ancêtre pour faire face à la bravoure et au bien. Et nous? Et nous, quand il est handicapé par son propre corps, quand il n'est presque plus capable de dormir par la douleur, quand il est incapable de faire honneur à sa propre patrie comme nous le disent nos propres principes, on lui crache dessus?"

"…."

"Où est la bravoure, le courage, le pardon, pour nous les sauveur? Où est passée notre nature chevaleresque, où sont allées notre audace et la protection que nous donnons aux démunis et au martyr? Où sont ces PUTAINS DE GRIFFONDOR!!!! Ceux qui sont grand, où sont passé les vrais lions, les vrais fauves, les transgresseurs de règlement? Ils se font mener par le bout du nez par des préjugés? Les préjugés instaurent les règles, MASSACRONS-LES! Et notre réputation et notre droiture? Respectons notre ancêtre Godrick, faisons grâce au lion, aidons un semblable égale et identique à nous, proclamons l'abolition des règles bornées et stupides. Soyons griffon! Suivez-moi dans ma décision. QUI IÇI EST GRIFFONDOR????"

"…Nous…."

"QUI IÇI A DU CŒUR ET DE LA PUISSANCE?"

"Nous!"

"QUI À L'AUDACE ET LA GRANDEUR D'ACCEPTER UNE INNOCENTE VICTIME DES SIENS???"

"Nous!!!!!"

"QUI ME SUIT??????"

"NOOOOOOOOUS!!!!!"

"Suivons les traces de nos ancêtres, soyons brave et fière et comprenez la stupidité des préjugés et des douleurs inutiles! Détournons-nous de ces douleurs et détruisons les vrais outrages! Les injustices, devenons ce que nous sommes!"

"OUAIS!!!!

"ACCLAMEZ-LE, L'ESPION, LA VICTIME, LE BLESSÉ, CETTE PERSONNE HANDICAPÉE PAR UN DON QU'IL N'A PAS DEMANDÉ!!!!! ALLONS À SA RESCOUSSE ET ACCUEILLONS-LE COMME LES SERPENTARDS SONT INCAPABLE DE LE FAIRE, CES CHIENS INDIGNES QUI LUI ON FAIT MAL, QUI ON REFUSÉ D'AIDER UN ÊTRE DIGNE!"

_"OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"LE VOICI, NOTRE PROTÉGÉ ET NOTRE AMI!!!! L'ANGE DRACO MALEFOY TOMBÉ SUR TERRE ET QUI EN SOUFFRE!!!! FAITE DU BRUIT!!!"

_**"OUAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS!!!!!!!!!"**_

Les hurlements et les acclamations extravagantes provoquées par le charisme de leur chef qui les haranguait accueillirent le pauvre Draco ébahi qui fit quelque pas incertains dans l'arène au lion. La foule en délire décupla d'intensité quand il leur sourit légèrement. Autant d'acclamation et d'emportement n'était pas coutume dans sa confrérie de serpent siffleur.

Accompagné par Hermione, il fendait la foule vers le meneur de hurlement qui leva son bras comme pour un vainqueur de combat de boxe.

La foule explosa et se fit hystérique. Tous gueulaient leur dévotion envers leur roi qui savait reconnaître la valeur des combattants et trouver les ennemis et les injustices.

On entourait Draco de mille et unes attentions. On lui demanda de déployer ses ailes et elles se firent examiner sous toutes les coutures.

Le pauvre ange avait l'impression d'être tout nu! On lui tripota mille et une fois ses plumes (douleur) et ils semblèrent l'accepter.

Il avait la mauvaise impression d'être un rat de laboratoire sous la loupe. En plus, ils lui faisaient mal aux ailes, elles qui étaient sensibles aux moindres effleurements.

Certains semblaient un peu boudeurs de ne pas avoir d'aile eux aussi mais leurs attitudes chevaleresques prirent le dessus. Il fut pleinement accepté et se fit porté en vainqueur à une fête organisée sur le tas en quelques secondes, juste pour lui. Ils sont fous, ces griffondors!

Draco se demandait où étaient ses putains de copains qui le laissaient dans les mains de ses débiles!!!!

!!OSKOUUUUUUURR!!

Pendant que son protégé si aimé se faisait réquisitionné par le déluge griffondoresque, les deux meilleurs amis de tous les temps, Harry et Hermione, se tenaient à l'écart et discutaient tranquillement, laissant le pauvre serpy à son sort.

C'était mieux ainsi.

"Quel discourt Harry!"

"Eh bien oui, c'est mon travail non?"

"Mais comment as-tu pu tourner la situation d'un extrême à l'autre si rapidement?"

Le brun eut un petit rire avant de répondre :

"Je l'ai dit pourtant, les griffondors sont fiers et ils ont besoin d'un ennemi! Je leur ai enlevé les raisons de détester Draco, le mettant comme victime à sauver. Et j'ai tourné leur haine vers un ennemi plus grand, à la mesure de leurs courages! J'ai mis notre ange comme martyr contre tous et ils vont tous mettre toutes les énergies à le sauver des serpentards…"

"Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée?"

"Ils vont l'aimer, l'aduler avec un peu de chance. Mais j'ai peur qu'il subisse une surprotection…. Et selon mes arguments, je ne leurs ai pas laissé de quoi le détester… Ils vont en détester d'autres….j'espère. Tout dépend de leurs envies de détester un ennemi. Ils vont automatiquement choisir le plus grand, "dit-il en laissant s'échapper un éclat de rire." Ce sont des griffondors bon sang!"

"Mais…."

"Quoi Hermy?"

"Tu ne penses pas que Ron va faire tout pour les faire changer d'idée?"

"…."

"…"

"Pour l'instant il est à l'infirmerie, qu'il y reste."

"Il n'y restera pas éternellement, Harry."

"…Ça peut s'arranger ça…."

"Harry!"

"Pffffffff…. Si on peu même plus neutralisés les ennemis de ses amis…."

"Un vrai griffondors!"

"Une vraie casse-pied! Mais puisque j'ai faillit finir cher les serpentards, je pense que pour manipuler une foule….je ne suis pas si mal!"

"Vilain garnement!"

"Mais non, t'imagine s'ils étaient dirigés par un crétin?"

"La mort! Harry….T'imagine tout ce beau monde qui entre en branle pour une guerre?"

"Pas fou…on pourrait conquérir le monde à nous seul!"

"Un vrai serpentard!"

"Hermione! Ne m'insulte pas, c'est méchant!"

* * *

_**À suivre....**_

* * *

Vous aurez la suite lundi! Sauf si je fais une rechute..... T_T


	9. Chapitre 8: Cours de vol

Oups.....

Mon ordinateur à subitement appris l'hypnose et son premier plan démoniaque fut de convaincre une auteure de poster sur .

Il n'a peut-être pas la folie des grandeurs pour le moment mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai éliminé ce programme de son ordinateur. La révolte des P.C n'est pas encore venue!

merci d'avoir reviewer aussi vite Tylia-Sama et Feasie, vous être trop chou!

Voici vos:

RAR!:

Tylia-sama: XD d'accord d'accord. Une rechute! Je pense que avoir besoin d'un docteur tout de suite, mais je te promets d'y penser plus tard XD! T'inquiète, l'autre truffe devrais se tenir tranquille un moment! Je n'aurais pas laisser passer ça! De toute façon, je m'amuse beaucoup trop à le torturer MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!

Feasie: XD Encore des loooongue review! Décidemment j'aime ça!  
Chapitre 6: Eh oui! J'ai poster! Tu ne te trompe pas et ton horloge interne n'est pas dérèglée! Oui, j'avoue, je n'aime pas beaucoup Ron, et il va beaucoup beaucoup payer pour son crime attroce!  
Non, Draco n'aurait pas pu se protégé lui-même avec ses ailes, comme Garaa le fait. Il n'est pas devenu un être surnaturel ou quelque chose comme ça, non, il n'est qu'un homme avec des ailes XD, il n'est surement pas habitué a utiliser ses ailes comme avantage, protection ou autre. C'est comme un nouveau logiciel. Ça prend toujours un temps avant d'en avoir la parfaite maitrise et de penser à l'utiliser. Je suis sur que ça a handicaper Garaa pendant des années, ça la torturer et c'était inutile jusqu'à ce qu'il le maitrise....des années plus tard.  
Chapitre 7: Mouais! Harry powa!!Ouais, je sais, l'amour d'Harry n'apparait pas souvent, mais avant il faut qu'il se passe quelque chose de précis, dans pas longtemps, je peux pas t'en dire plus!!  
Sinon, je concidère que la verve d'Harry est une preuve plus mignonne qu'une déclaration.

* * *

**Chapitre huit

* * *

**

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&...

* * *

_**_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-_****Cours de vol****_-,.-¨¯¨·-,¸

* * *

  
_**

"Allez! Vas-y!"

"J'aimerais bien t'y voir abruti!"

"Eh bien ça ne risque pas d'arriver!"

"Approches que je te colle mon poing dans la figure!"

"N'essaye pas! C'est toi qui dois me rejoindre, pas le contraire!"

Draco jura dans sa barbe -inexistante-. Si seulement il pouvait atteindre ce foutu griffondor, il lui ferait passer un mauvais quart d'heure pour avoir à supporter ça.  
Ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'il s'était fait adopter par les lions -horreur sans nom-, et c'était maintenant son premier cours de vol. Il s'en serait bien passé. Ils étaient, lui et Harry, dans le stade de Quidditch. Le survivant, perché en amazone sur son balai, le narguait pour qu'il essaye encore un fois de voler.

Chaque petit courant d'air était un jet d'acide sur les pauvres nerfs que le serpentard avait à fleur de peau. Le vent ébouriffait ses plumes, lui envoyant des petits éclairs de douleur.  
Et ce taré voulait encore qu'il batte des ailes!  
Pour lui faire un peu plaisir, et pour qu'il se taise, il réessaya _encore._

Il avait un peu de mal à synchroniser ses mouvements, mais il fit se qu'il pu.  
Ses ailes fouettaient l'air avec toute l'énergie qu'il avait et pendant un moment, il se sentit léger comme l'air, mais pas plus.

À bout de souffle, il cessa encore une fois.  
Le survivant pouvait aller se faire voir pour avoir plus, ça faisait quinze fois qu'il se forçait pour donner un semblant de résultat alors que Potter restait sur son balai.

Ledit Potter continuait à l'encourager, tapant dans ses mains, sautillant comme il pouvait sur la barre de bois.  
Exaspéré, l'ange finit par lui montrer le doigt le plus significatif de sa main (NdA : vous savez, celui dans le milieu de la main, le plus long).  
Harry lui lança un regard faussement choqué.

"Tu es méchant Draco et ta vulgarité me heurte!"

"Ben voyons…"

"Oh mon dieu!"

"Quoi?"

"J… je me sens tout étourdi… ça doit être ton geste abject…. Le monde tourne…"

Harry se mit théâtralement la main sur le front et Draco soupira. Encore une phase de comédie. Harry vacilla sur son balai et l'ange commença à s'inquiéter.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, cet idiot?

"OoooOOooooh…. Je me sens défailliiIIIIiiir….."

Et sur ce, il feignit un évanouissement.

Un évanouissement très convainquant d'ailleurs car il se laissa tomber de son balai. Paniqué, Draco battit de toutes ses forces des ailes et il réussit à se lever de quelques centimètres pour accueillir un Potter qui lui tomba dans les bras, les écrasant tout les deux sur le sol.  
Tout ébouriffés, leurs membres emmêlés, Draco siffla :

"Mais tu es fou ou quoi?!?!"

"Non, "rigola Harry en sortant sa tête en pétard de la masse de chair humaine emmêlé," mais j'ai réussit à te faire voler!"

"Vas te faire foutre, imbécile."

"Ok, tu veux bien t'en occuper?"

Harry rigola encore plus, quand même un peu mal à l'aise, en voyant le visage ahuri de son ami.

"Mais non, je rigole."

"Tu as intérêt!"

Secrètement, Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il annoncerait à l'ange qu'il était homo.  
Pas avec la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir, ni avec celle qu'il avait eu dans l'infirmerie.  
Probablement qu'il n'avouerait jamais ses sentiments pour le blond.

* * *

"Allez viens, crétin, on va aller se laver un peu."

"Hein?"

"Mon brushing d'aile est massacré à cause de toi, alors on va prendre une douche ok?"

"Euh… ok!"

Ce n'était pas faux. Les ailes du serpentard étaient toutes poussiéreuses et il les secoua pour faire tomber un peu de saleté.  
Harry savait ce qu'il l'attendait et il était nerveux.  
Il avait vite appris que le serpentard n'avait presque aucune pudeur, à son grand malheur.  
Et les seules douches dans lesquelles l'ange pouvait entrer, étaient celle du stade de quidditch, les douches communautaires.  
Vous savez, pas de cabine de douche, juste une grande salle où on voit absolument _tout_. C'était assez grand pour que Draco puisse y entrer.

Il déglutit péniblement. Comment faire pour résister _encore_?

Ils entrèrent dans les locaux des griffondors car Malefoy n'était plus le bienvenu dans ceux de sa maison.  
Alors lentement, l'être ailé se déshabilla, pesta contre son pull et ses ailes qui l'empêchaient de l'enlever.

Harry, tremblant, détourna les yeux et fit de même en répétant son mantra :  
Non-je-ne-me-retourne-pas-et-je-ne-lui-saute-pas-dessus-non-je-ne-me-retourne-pas-et-je-ne-lui-saute-pas-dessus-non-je-ne-me-retourne-pas-et-je-ne-lui-saute-pas-dessus-non-je-ne-me-retourne-pas-et-je-ne-lui-saute-pas-dessus-non-je-ne-me-retourne-pas-et-je-ne-lui-saute-pas-dessus…

Quand il entendit des bruits d'eau, il se détendit un peu. Dans quelques minutes, s'il était patient, la vapeur envahirait presque toute la pièce et il ne verra plus rien.

"Potter, tu as peur de te mouiller? Allez viens trouillard!"

"Euh…. Oui oui! J'arrive!"

"Merde."

Il pénétra lentement dans la pièce d'eau et soupira, soulagé. La vapeur lui montait jusqu'au nombril. C'était mieux que rien.  
Il se dirigea, sans regarder vers Draco -concentration intense-, vers un des jets et se laissa asperger.

Rester calme.

Peut-être qu'Harry était un peu masochiste, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il se dit quand il céda à la tentation et entrouvrit un œil, jetant un regard vers son nouvel ami.

Il eu le souffle coupé.

Le dos musclé et souple de l'ange ruisselant de minuscules petites gouttes qui descendaient lentement le long de son corps svelte jusqu'à ses hanches étroites pour disparaître dans la vapeur. Les ailes mouillées étaient repliées dans son dos pendant que leur propriétaire affichant un air extatique en laissant l'eau dégouliner sur son visage détendu. Draco se massait doucement le corps avec une mousse nettoyante pendant que des rigoles d'eau pleines de bulles de savon coulaient vers le sud en redessinant chaque courbes et muscles.  
Cette fois, Harry suffoquait.  
Bon sang! Ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour lui s'il était mouettophile! (Ndl'A: Clin d'oeil à mon vampire des plaines!)

"Ça va Harry?"

Son ami était tourné vers Harry qui était rouge et respirait par saccade. Le fait que Draco l'ai, pour la première fois, appeler par son nom n'aida en rien

"Euh… oui, je vais bien… c'est euh… la vapeur! Il fait chaud."

"Si tu veux .je baisse la température."

"NON! Surtout pas."

Il préférait mourir plutôt que la vapeur parte.  
Ce serait trop… humiliant pour lui si Draco voyait, sous la vapeur, dans qu'elle état il était. Surtout que la vue du corps nu de Drago serait énormément dangereuse pour la virginité annale de celui-ci.

"D'accord. Tu pourrais me rendre un service?"

"Oui, si tu veux."

"Pourrais-tu me frotter l'arrière des ailes, dans le dos? je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre. C'est affreux, je ne peux rien faire tout seul!"

Le brun retint un gémissement mais acquiesça.  
Peu sûr de lui, il se rapprocha de son ex-ennemi qui déplia un peu ses ailes pour le laisser atteindre le coin inaccessible. Lentement, prenant soin de ne pas trop le toucher ni de lui faire mal, Harry étala de la mousse sur le dos de Draco. Sa respiration était sifflante.

Il devait se contrôler. Sa main dériva vers la naissance des plumes, passant ses doigts dans le plumet délicat_**.**_  
Un frisson parcouru son ami. C'était trop pour ses hormones. Dans trois secondes, il saignerait du nez.  
Doucement, pour ne pas froisser ses plumes et lui faire mal, il étendit de la mousse sur la naissance des ailes, où elles étaient encore accrochées à son dos et frotta délicatement. Il adorait sentir sous ses doigts la texture de la peau devenir duvet puis plume, peut-être était-il plus mouettophile qu'il le pensait car il trouvait ça atrocement sexy. C'était céleste, sublime. Le comment du pourquoi elles étaient là restait toujours mystérieux, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un être moitié animal serait si séduisant et irrésistible.

Sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait et sans y réfléchir, ses doigts allèrent fourrager dans le petit duvet pré-plume, savourant la douceur du corps tentant de son ex-ennemi. Draco frémit de plaisir et quand Harry vit l'ange fermer les yeux de contentement et esquisser un mince sourire, il dû se reculer.  
Non, il ne devait pas tout gâcher. Sous le regard interrogateur de Drago, les mains tremblantes, il sortit précipitamment de la salle des douches.

Il entendait Draco qui lui demandait qu'est-ce qui se passait, derrière lui, mais il ne répondit pas. Il enfila précipitamment son pantalon pour cacher sa… réaction corporelle au sex appeal du serpentard et se tourna vers le mur quand son ami sortit de la salle.

"Potter, ça va ou la fumée t'as fait pété un câble?"

"Non… je vais bien, "répondit-il en faisant bien attention de rester tourné vers le mur pour ne pas voir l'ange nu mais aussi pour cacher son érection embarrassante." Ouais, c'est ça, c'est la vapeur. Je ne respirais presque plus."

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas baissé la température?"

"Euh… de toute façon, j'avais terminé de me laver et tes ailes sont…. Complètement nettoyées! La vapeur a fait des miracles!"

"Tu es sur que ça va bien?"

"Oui, parfaitement," répondit le brun précipitamment! "Tout va pour le mieux. Je t'attends ici! Et on partira quand tu auras fini ta douche!"

"…ok…"

Quand Drago fut partit, Harry recommença à respirer. Ce n'était pas passé loin, cinq secondes de plus et il lui sautait dessus.

Le brun se maudit en silence.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pourrait jamais sortir avec Malefoy, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire enfin «je t'aime», lui faire l'amour.  
Il ne pourrait même pas l'embrasser sans que ce ne soit un viol. Et de plus, il ne voulait pas perde Draco. C'était le seul et unique moyen pour lui de rester avec l'ange et ses foutues hormones allaient tout gâcher!

Non!

Jamais il ne renoncerait à être l'ami de Draco. Son rêve ultime -à part qu'il l'aime en retour-, était de devenir son meilleur ami, de le rester pour assister au mariage qu'il aurait avec la femme de sa vie, et voir naître les petits Malefoy junior qui gambaderaient partout, pour être le parrain d'au moins un ou deux d'entre eux et pour le voir heureux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, lui tenir la main pendant qu'il mourrait.

Et ensuite se jeter en bas d'une falaise.

C'était son seul espoir de bonheur personnel et il ne le gâchera pas, plutôt embrasser Rogue et lui faire des enfants.  
Bref, plutôt mourir.

* * *

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

Vilà!

Bon, maintenant, on se revoie LUNDI!!!!


	10. Chapitre 9: une fuite?

Bonjour!!!!

C'est lundi, il fait beau, il fait chaud, les oiseaux chante!!!

Non, plus sérieusement, le lundi c'est le jour où je retourne à l'école en marchant une demi-heure dans un froid de canard sous les nuages gris de ce pré-hiver. Et les oiseaux, eux? Ils sont pas cons, ils se sont carapaté dans le sud.

Mais bon! Merci pour ceux qui m'ont reviewer suite à ma soudaine envie, cette fin de semaine, de poster. Alors donc:

RAR!!!:

* * *

**Chapitre neuf

* * *

**

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&..._

* * *

**_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-_****Une fuite?****_-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_**

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie, un jeune homme roux fulminait.

Pour une raison inconnue, à chaque fois qu'il sortait de la salle des malades, il ne passait pas cinq minutes avant qu'un mystérieux accident arrive, invariablement. Au début, il avait cru à de mauvais coups des serpentards, mais, étrangement, ils n'étaient jamais présents.  
Étaient-ils plus futés qu'il le pensait?

Il commençait à être inquiet, il allait devoir en parler avec ses amis. Et il avait aussi dans l'idée de récupérer Harry et Hermione, c'était urgent ça aussi.  
Depuis « l'accident » en potion, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de l'extérieur. En clair, il ne savait rien de la dernière semaine, personne ne l'avait visité non plus -ce qu'il trouvait étrange-. Et puis… une semaine c'est long quand on est seul.

Enfin guérit de sa dernière embuscade énigmatique, il entrouvrit doucement la porte de l'infirmerie. Il était convaincu que les serpentards le surveillaient.  
Quand il ouvrit la porte en grand, il entendit un ronflement. Colin Crivey dormait à poing fermés sur le mur d'en face et Ron en fut attendrit. Comme quoi quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui et l'avait veillé.

Il franchit discrètement les couloirs vides de l'école. C'était le week-end et la majorité des élèves étaient à Pré-au-lard, il en profita pour échapper à ses persécuteurs.  
Il franchit tout aussi silencieusement le dortoir de Griffondor après avoir passer la frontière que symbolisait le portrait de la grosse dame.  
Il n'y avait que quatre élèves dans la salle commune mais il se relaxa. Il était en sécurité, se dit-il. Aucun Slyth n'aurait le courage de venir ici, et puis d'autres membres de la fraternité soudée des lions pouvaient le protéger.  
Il monta vers sa chambre sans les déranger. Après tout, ils semblaient tellement s'amuser.

Les quatre griffondors jouaient calmement aux cartes quand ils entendirent un cri bestial qui leurs firent ouvrir de grands yeux surpris.

Ils s'entreregardèrent.

"Dean, tu l'avais entendu arriver?"

"Mais non! Et toi Seamus?"

"Non! Il est vraiment discret quand il veut!"

"Ça, ça veut dire que Colin s'est endormie à son poste de surveillance!"

Neville lâcha un juron.

"Si ça se trouve, il a trouvé une plume…"

Ils échangèrent des regards blasés. Sans se concerter, ils tendirent une main et s'écrièrent :

"Pierre, Feuille, Ciseaux!"

Padma soupira. Elle avait _encore_ perdu, à croire que les gars trichaient. Elle monta les escaliers vers le dortoir des garçons.

Dix minutes plus tard, un élève venait d'être reçu, de nouveau, à l'infirmerie pendant que la griffondor reprenait sa place autour de la table et redistribuait les cartes.

"Strip Poker?"

"Tu connais ça toi?"

"Ouais, c'est Drake qui m'a montré. Il dit que c'est chouette pour se faire des amis."

À Pré-Au-Lard, pendant ce temps

"!?Abruti, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!?!"

"Je te montre comment faire, Draco!"

"Harry! Descend de là!"

"Mais non Hermione, je vais bien!"

"Si tu me tombe encore dessus, Potter, je te jure que tu vas mourir!"

"Harryyyyy!!!!! Descend!!!! Tu vas vraiment te blesser!!!"

"Laisse, Granger, tu vois pas qu'il est timbré?"

Harry était monté sur la plus haute branche d'un arbre en bordure du petit village, s'évertuant toujours à faire voler son ami.

Il était parfaitement conscient que le moindre souffle de vent blessait son protégé, mais il avait une théorie là-dessus.  
Les oiseaux étaient sensibles des ailes car ainsi, ils peuvent mieux sentir les courants et _surfer_ sur eux. Et pour Draco…. Eh bien c'était comme être circoncit, on s'habitue aux petites sensations et on finit par être moins sensible!

Alors Harry passait la majorité de son temps à essayer de faire battre des ailes à Draco… qui se demandait de plus en plus souvent s'il était fou.  
Oui, fou de lui (NdA : aaaaahhh… la réplique clichée! Que quelqu'un me dise pourquoi je le laisse là!).

Il trouvait important que Draco vole. C'était si dur pour lui de s'adapter, même quand les griffondors sont de son côté et Ron euh…. maîtrisé.  
Il voulait que son ami ait au moins un avantage à sa situation. Et puis… ça doit être chouette de voler, de sentir son corps fendre l'air sans dépendre d'un balai.  
En réalité, lui, il aurait voulu avoir des ailes, alors il essayait vainement de faire comprendre à Draco combien, lui, était chanceux et qu'il devait en profiter.  
Certes, ses techniques laissaient peut-être à désirer.

En ce moment, il était debout sur la plus haute des branches en train de battre des bras comme un oiseau.

C'était… troublant.

"Harry! Crétin congénital! Débarque de là!"

"Viens me chercher!"

"Je peux pas!"

"Alors je ne descend pas!"

"Va te faire voir, t'es malade!"

"Peut-être!!"

À bout de nerf, Draco se détourna, agacé. Dans son mouvement, ses ailes percutèrent l'arbre, lui causant une douleur cuisante. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait conscience d'avoir des expansions à surveiller.  
Le coup sur l'arbre fit perdre l'équilibre à notre jeune cascadeur qui vacilla en battant frénétiquement des bras.

Draco et Hermione blêmirent mais Harry reprit son équilibre précaire. Il jugea prudent, cependant, de redescendre.

Pendant que son ami recevait le plus gros savon du siècle, l'ange luttait contre sa culpabilité.  
Oui, il avait frappé l'arbre, mais c'était quand même Harry qui était monté dedans. C'était de plus en plus fréquent, ce genre d'accident.  
Non pas qu'Harry montait souvent dans les arbres, mais il cassait souvent des objets en les accrochant, son ami faisait malheureusement souvent des vols planés, Hermione n'en avait fait qu'un seul mais elle, elle comprenait vite et se tenait à une bonne distance quand il était énervé.

Apparemment, le survivant n'avait pas d'instinct de survie car il restait toujours très proche de lui et, immanquablement, il se relevait avec le sourire et lui pardonnait tout. C'était étrange, il n'était pas habitué à tellement de gentillesse.

C'était déjà assez bizarre d'être sous la protection des lions, alors quand il voyait Harry garder toujours ce petit sourire en sa présence même après s'être cassé la figure par sa faute, ça en devenait flippant.

Draco s'éloigna doucement vers la forêt. Que personne ne dise qu'il est lâche!  
Ce n'était qu'un repli stratégique face à la griffondor qui évacuait son stress!  
Et puis, la discrétion n'est qu'une facette méconnue du courage.  
De toute façon, il avait envie d'être un peu seul, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis une semaine!

Les griffondors avaient été pris d'une folie protectrice et, sans lui demander son avis, avaient transporté toutes ses affaires dans le dortoir des lions, dans la même chambre qu'Harry.

En gros, Ron n'avait qu'à se trouver un nouveau lit.  
D'après Harry, celui de l'infirmerie convenait parfaitement.

Selon son agent attitré à sa protection, c'était trop dangereux pour lui d'être à l'écart de la tour, car ainsi, ils ne pouvaient pas le surveiller de manière adéquate.  
Apparemment, les griffondors tombent dans la démesure quand il s'agit de la défense des innocents.

Bref, il ne pouvait même plus sortir dehors sans qu'un griffy ne vérifie au préalable le facteur vent, la température et les prévisions météorologiques pour être sur qu'il n'attrape pas froid ou que le vent lui fasse mal.  
Il en était, d'ailleurs, décontenancé. Ils étaient sensés le détester et voilà qu'ils le vénéraient! Les griffondors sont des obsédés des combats perdu d'avance ou alors trop dangereux. Maintenant que Voldemort était mort, ils devaient bien se trouver une occupation. Combattre contre une marée de serpents leurs semblaient probablement suffisant....

Il se demandait pourquoi Harry avait tellement voulu être son ami. Il n'avait rien fait pour encourager le survivant et pourtant il était toujours fidèle au rendez-vous.  
Au début, il aimait bien avoir des ailes, et pensait réellement, malgré ses jérémiades, que tout s'arrangerait, mais maintenant, c'était lourd.

Il avait pensé qu'il se serait adapté, qu'il aurait réussi à voler, qu'il deviendrait moins sensible, que mettre ses vêtements le matin serait moins pénible, que s'asseoir soit moins compliqué mais surtout qu'il arrêterait de blesser les gens et le mobilier.

Mais apparemment non, il restait maudit. Il voulait que les ailes s'en aillent mais elles restaient collées à son dos comme de nouveaux bras.

Il entendit une voix derrière lui mais préféra l'ignorer. La solitude lui manquait. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'était utile à rien sinon à créer des problèmes en ce moment.

En réponse à son silence, le sifflement d'un obus résonna dans l'air.  
Soudain, une masse visqueuse et dégoûtante atterrit sur la nuque du blond. De la boue dégoulinait lentement dans son dos – et sur sa chemise blanche- et tachait ses cheveux d'or.

Tentant de maîtriser sa colère, il serra les poings et respira un grand coup.  
Ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer....  
De tout évidence, le survivant n'avait étonnamment aucune envie de _survivre_.

"Draco? Tu m'écoutes maintenant???"

"Ouiiiiiiii" fit la voix crispée de l'ange qui fusa entre ses dents serrées. "Je t'écoute maintenant!!!"

"Ben je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être être un peu moins seul alors je t'ai rejoint!"

"C'est très... attentionné de ta part!!" dit Draco pendant qu'une petit veine palpitait dans son cou.

Ses yeux regardèrent le sol. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une clairière de glaise et de terre humide. Lentement, il se pencha et ramassa une motte bien collante.

"Harry....?"

"Oui, mon canari des îles?" demanda innocemment la future victime, reculant, l'air de rien, d'un pas.

"T'es chiant."

Et sur ce, la bataille de boue commença.

* * *

_**À suivre....**_

À jeudi!!!!


	11. Chapitre 10: Le pourquoi du comment

Bonjour tout le monde! On est jeudi alors vous savez ce que ça veut dire??? Vous avez du deviner en voyant dans vos emails ou autres que j'avais posté.  
J'ai jamais été doué pour faire des devinette!  
Merci encore à mes revieweur:

RAR:

**_Capricorne1773_**: Et de un!

**_Onarluca_**: Eh bien merci!!!

**_Hino Hatari_**: XD oui, Harry est trop bête mais il a quand même son utilité, parfois...... Au prologue je précisais qu'il y avait un prologue et 17 chapitre! Donc pour fanfic, c'est mon "18ieme" la final! Ah oui et tu sais la fameuse question en suspend? Celle ou tu te demande il est quoi Dray? Eh bien c'est le moment de le savoir!

**_Tylia-sama_**: MOUHAHAHAHAHAAA je suis dieux et je foudrois les rouquins récalcitrant!! MOUAHAHAHAA!!  
Non, plus sérieusement XD, je suis désolé mais ce chapitre n'est pas un combat dans la boue - -' J'espère que tu m'en voudras trop, c'est que j'ai déjà écrit tout l'histoire moi! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu t'amuse toujours autant en lisant ma fic, j'espère que ça ne s'arrêtera pas!

_**Feasie**_: C'est pas grave pour l'inspiration, fait nous un bon OS!  
XD moi je ne l'aime pas trop..... dans cette fic! Je suis désolé que tu ai moin aimé (un chouïa, je sais!) mais j'essairais de faire mieux!  
noooon ce chapitre ne se passe pas dans la boue, c'est quelque jour sinon semaine plus tard. Mais j'imagine que tu vas trouver réponse à certaine question! À la prochaine!

**_Petite-abeille_**: Ah eh bien merci! Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pas l'intention de faire un arrêt cardiaque dans les prochain mois, tu devrais avoir tes suites XD.

Alors voilà! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre dix**

* * *

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&..._

* * *

**_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-_****Le pourquoi du comment, enfin****_-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸

* * *

_**

Deux griffondors montaient la garde, concentrés. Le moindre mouvement et frémissement de l'air était soigneusement capté et répertorié dans leur mémoire. Rien n'échappait à leur toute-puissante vigilance! Rien ni personne ne passerait la porte qu'ils protégeaient au péril de leurs vies. L'honneur grandissime de leur maison était en jeux. Aussi inébranlable que des rocs, aussi féroces que des lions, ils se disaient que les terroristes de la justice devraient passer sur leurs corps morts. L'avenir grandiloquent de la paix, par delà ces simples serviteurs fervents, se devait d'être sauvegardé au prix cuisant des…

"Dites, les gars, vous n'êtes pas blasés de rester plantés là??..."

Même si la "Cible un" ne collaborait pas, ils resteraient fidèles à leur position et défendront avec courage l'ennemi qui avance dans l'om…

"….Parce que là, je dois avouer que j'en ai vraiment marre!..."

Quoique….

"…Allez-vous en!!!"

"Impossible!" S'exclama le Griffy numéro un, en position militaire. "Nous nous devons de…"

"Ouais je sais. Le devoir, l'honneur, bla bla bla. Bref, connerie inc." le coupa le surprotégé. "Mais quand même, n'est-ce pas excessif?"

Les deux protecteurs s'entreregardèrent quelques secondes.

"Naaaaaan!!" S'exclamèrent-ils en duo.

"Ça fait trois heures que vous êtes debout devant ma porte, c'est l'après-midi, on est Samedi. Vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire? Vous n'avez pas envie d'aller aux toilettes?"

"Le devoir avant tout!" clama Griffy numéro deux, tandis que sa vessie le contredisait douloureusement.

"Allez, juste quelques minutes. Le besoin d'intimité, vous connaissez? Et les jolies filles qui se promènent partout et seules dans l'école, un jour de week-end, désespérées de trouver l'homme de leur vie? Vous les abandonnez pour une porte close?"

"…"

"Leur joli petit minois tout triste, leurs regards aguicheurs? Vous ne voulez pas aller les embobiner de vos murmures douceâtres? Quitter le pas de ma porte?"

Ils hésitèrent. Après tout, pourquoi pas? Juste quelques minutes, le temps d'aller aux toilettes, de trouver une fille esseulée, se dégourdir les jambes dans le parc…  
Peut-être juste quelques secondes même, personne ne le saurait jamais.

Drago, fébrilement, croisait des doigts. Après des dizaines de conversations dans ce genre avec presque un contingent complet de rouge et or imperturbable, il allait enfin avoir la paix quelques minutes. C'était son but quand il était allé s'enfermer dans son ancienne chambre –presque vide-, peu enclin à encore rester toute la journée dans le petit dortoir plein de ses amis griffondors. Certes, il les aimait bien, il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'en dessous d'une épaisse couche de trop bonne volonté, ils étaient quand même un peu tordus. Mais maintenant, il en avait marre. Ils allaient céder, juste quelques secondes et enfin….

"Naaaaaaaaan!" Conclurent-ils en se détournant finalement vers le couloir pour le scruter avidement.

L'ange, en se retenant de hurler de rage, claqua la porte. Ses ailes fouettèrent l'air de frustration –fracassant une table basse…encore-. Foutus lionceaux! Il y était presque!

* * *

Les vigiles, quelques minutes –heures! Hurlaient leurs vessies!- plus tard, aperçurent, au loin, une forme humanoïde se diriger vers eux.

La pauvre petite victime innocente, à première vue de première année Poufsouffle, se jeta sans le savoir ni le vouloir, dans la gueule du loup, ou des lions.  
Sans préavis, quand le petit bonhomme voulu frapper à la porte, il se fit soulever par le collet par les deux gardes du corps qu'il n'avait pas vu, gambadant, dans son monde de lapinou, de fleur et de chocolat.

"Matricule?" demanda durement griffy numéro deux, rendu hargneux par son envie d'aller au petit coin.

"M…mais j'a…j'ai pas de matrichose!" se défendit, effrayé, le petit garçon qui, quelques instants auparavant, se prenait encore pour un farfadet et discutait mentalement avec une grenouille.

"Ton nom, ton année, ton groupe de musique préféré?"

"D…Damien Sauriol, première année, les choupiflowers."

"Raison de ton intrusion dans la zone de sécurité?"

"Zone de sécurité?"

"Tu voulais l'assassiner, c'est ça?!" lui cria alors griffy numéro un, irrité par son innocence et par l'absence de jolie minette à séduire.

"Ass… Ma…Mais non!!! C'est Dumbledore qui m'a demandé de venir!" Se récria le fan du ballet artistique en jupette.

"Pour quoi faire, avorton?"

"P…Pour aller faire des tests à l'infirmerie!"

Ses petits pieds délicats de danseur se débattaient fébrilement –et en vain- pour toucher le sol du bout des orteils, mais les deux centimètre qui le séparaient de la terre ferme le narguaient encore.

* * *

Les deux rouge et or étaient perplexes. Ça changeait complètement leur planning! Leurs regards se croisèrent, faisant fi des petites protestations étranglées du pauvre Poufsouffle.

"Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour…."

"Ouais, il y est toujours!"

"Il faut appeler la base!"

Griffy numéro un jeta négligemment sa victime par la fenêtre ouverte du corridor. Assez petit pour passer par l'ouverture, le petit Damien, encore dans toute son innocence, vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux tandis qu'il s'imaginait sa chute comme dans ses cartoons préférés, où le cri du déchu décroissait misérablement pendant la descente.

C'est la preuve que la pensée est quelque chose de très rapide car il n'atterrit pas plus bas que de la hauteur d'un homme.

L'ami des licornes se souvint alors qu'ils étaient au premier étage.

* * *

Pendant que l'autre repartait gambader dans les fleurs, professionnellement, griffy numéro deux dégaina, tel un pistolet dans un far west, un appareil étrange qu'il porta à son oreille.

Le talkie walkie magique s'enclencha quand il le mit en marche.

À la mode militaire, il appela le centre de contrôle.

"Allo la base, ici unité de surveillance numéro deux, Cible un va entrer en déplacement stratégique vers le centre numéro six. Je répète : Cible un va entrer en déplacement stratégique vers le centre numéro six! Besoin de renfort! L'ennemi numéro 2635 doit être déporté d'urgence dans un centre de recueillement! Des vivres seront nécessaires pour l'opération!"

"Mais de quoi tu parle, Zak'? Tu penses encore qu'on est dans _Mission impossible_?"

"P'tin, Dean! Tu as gâché tout le message codé!"

"Mais j'y comprenais rien!"

"Oublis ça. Dray va aller à l'infirmerie, ramène Harry, vire moi Ron de là et emporte des sandwichs, j'ai faim! Envoie une relève, on doit aller au petit coin d'urgence!"

* * *

La salle des malades était sombre mais surtout vide. Pomfresh était partie refaire le plein de potion, mais bientôt la salle grouillerait de spécialiste venu de partout. Tous examineront le plus grand mystère…. Qu'ils avaient sous la main, c'est-à-dire, Drago Malefoy.

Mais pour l'instant, encore une personne restait, cloîtrée dans son lit, fulminant, ruminant, grognant, et encore plein de mot finissant par « -ant ».

La porte grinça faiblement quand quelqu'un l'entrouvrit, sous l'œil curieux du presque démoniaque rouquin.

Quand les regards d'Hermione et de Ron se croisèrent, ils manquèrent de souffle. Elle avança lentement vers lui pour s'asseoir près de lui, flattant d'une main douce ses cheveux de feu. Leurs regards ne se détournèrent qu'à regret.

Ils s'aimaient.

"Pourquoi?" demanda t-il.

"Pourquoi tu ne peux plus retourner au dortoir ou sortir? Tu as pourtant vu la plume dans ton lit."

"Non. Pourquoi tu es avec eux."

Un silence pesant s'insinua sournoisement. Le regard fuyant, Hermione finit par répondre :

"Car, sous une épaisse et généreuse couche de mauvaise volonté et de sarcasme, Drago est quand même un gentil garçon, et qu'il, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, avait besoin d'aide. Tu devrais essayer de comprendre."

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, il ne le pouvait pas. La jalousie bloquait trop son raisonnement. Leurs visages tristes se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

"Non… je ne peux pas. Pour moi, Malefoy reste Malefoy."

"Tu n'as même pas essayé de le connaître."

"Mione…. Ça me rend fou, qu'il ait toute l'attention, ça me rend malade qu'il ait embobiné la tour des griffondors en entier. J'ai de l'urticaire en pensant qu'il dort près d'Harry et qu'il pourrait lui faire mal. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, l'autre jour. Harry restera mon ami, même si lui ne veux plus de moi. Il préfère les ailes, pas les rouquins."

"Il n'est pas question d'aile, Ron."

"Tu ne comprend pas! Il est tellement près de vous qu'il pourrait vous blesser, sans le vouloir ou en faisant exprès. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'approche, Mione! Je tiens à toi!"

"Moi aussi, Ron, énormément. Mais pour l'instant c'est toi qui es dangereux."

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son ami…. Juste son ami.

Elle lui murmura une excuse avant de l'endormir magiquement et d'emporter son corps inanimé vers la salle sur demande.  
Sur ses joues, de longs sillons marquaient le passage de ses larmes.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

Harry courait comme un dératé. Il espérait ne pas arriver en retard! Ça faisait des heures que son ange se faisait ausculter par une bande de savant fou!

Si si, je vous jure, des savants fous :

Sarreau blanc, taché, troué, brûlé dans des recoins, des cheveux blancs partant dans tous les sens, les yeux déments.  
Des Einstein en puissance dix. Et sorcier en plus.

Il espérait que tous les morceaux du serpentard seraient bien à leur place à son retour, car il avait été jeté de l'infirmerie! Il avait fait un scandale, avait revendiqué ses droits, fait une grève de la faim de plus de…… vingt minutes puis était partit dignement, le nez en l'air, jurant vengeance.

Il freina _in extremis_ devant la porte blanche ornée d'une croix rouge. Sans cogner, il fit une entrée fracassante dans la salle, essoufflé, éreinté.

Drago, frustré, se tenait assis, les jambes croisées, sur le lit en fusillant du regard les spécialistes qui l'examinaient encore sous toutes ses coutures en poussant des cris appréciateurs.  
Il avait quelques appareils encore accrochés à lui et il tremblait de frustration sous les fils multicolores et les électrodes magiques. Des petits cadrans voletaient dans la salle, indiquant telle ou telle donnée que consultaient les médecins, les yeux ronds.

Harry se racla la gorge, attirant leur attention.

"Messieurs, tenez-vous à la vie?"

Ils s'entreregardèrent. Qu'est-ce que cet inconnu voulait dire par là?

"Car votre présence et votre équipement sont hautement et fortement dépréciés par votre sujet et par moi-même. Donc, avez-vous terminé, ou alors : Tenez-vous à la vie?" Redemanda le survivant qui, presque innocemment, pencha la tête sur le côté, découvrant sa cicatrice.

Les hommes de science magique comprirent très vite le message plus ou moins subtil et retirèrent rapidement leur matériel du pauvre serpy. Celui-ci en fut soulagé.  
Après une heure à bouger les ailes dans tous les sens selon la demande et ensuite une éternité à rester assis en grognant, il aimait bien quand son ami, ayant un surplus de syndrome du héro à écouler, venait exposer sa cicatrice pour qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Harry marcha vers lui.

"Alors, pas trop souffrant?"

"Horrible."

"Ne soit pas si mélodramatique. Ce ne devait pas être si horrible, qu'on t'admire autant."

"Les aiguilles ont retiré tout le charme de la situation."

Le héro du monde jeta un regard froid aux laborantins. Des aiguilles, hein? Si Drago avait des ailes, est-ce qu'il pouvait les poursuivre pour maltraitance sur les animaux? Et sans que l'ange le sache?  
Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour arriver, arrêtant dans son élan un survivant en rogne.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, ils en vinrent au vif du sujet.

Les chercheurs pensaient avoir trouvé le pourquoi du comment. Tel des conteurs de tribus anciennes, ils racontèrent leur théorie, tandis que Dumbledore, Drago, Harry, Lucius et Narcissa –qui venaient d'arriver-, Hermione et Seamus –qui prenait des notes pour informer tous les griffondors inquiet pour leur nouvel ami- les écoutaient religieusement.

* * *

"Commençons par la transformation en elle-même:  
Tout débute par la théorie de la continuité moldu, rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme. Même la magie suit cette règle immuable! Chaque chose que nous faisons apparaître vient d'un autre endroit et chaque étincelle de magie vient de notre propre énergie intérieure.  
Ce qui nous intéresse, ce sont les transformations. Quand n'importe quel sorcier transmute une théière en oreiller, la théorie s'applique également, car la masse supplémentaire qu'a prit l'objet initial vient de la dimension A-M. La dimension de l'Anti-Matière. Cette fameuse Anti-Matière, en elle-même, n'est rien si la magie ne lui donne pas forme grâce à la force intérieure du sorcier, c'est pourquoi ce que transforme un sorcier va disparaître après sa mort et la Matière prise retournera dans son univers parallèle. L'oreiller redeviendra une théière. Cette dimension n'est accessible que par nous, par des mots ou des gestes précis, nous usons de l'Anti-Matière. Cependant, quelque fois, nous le faisons sans le vouloir à cause d'une émotion forte, car cela ouvre notre esprit et notre magie intérieure qui atteint alors un point culminant où nous créons une faille dans le monde de l'A-M.  
Nous sommes des dompteurs d'Anti-Matière!"

* * *

Le public, les yeux ronds, n'en perdait pas une miette.

* * *

"Mais, quelque chose ne marche pas, dans la transformation de ce garçon. Ces ailes ne sont pas apparues dans un pop, elles sont sorties de son corps. Par quelque test, nous savons que ceci, n'est pas de l'A-M. Donc, après la mort du créateur de cette transformation, si créateur il y a, elles ne partiront pas. Aucun sort n'a causé cela.  
L'existence en elle-même, de cette chaire et de ces os, est extraordinaire car ils ne sont pas apparus de nulle part! Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée.  
Nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que ce jeune homme, depuis des années, prépare sans le vouloir sa mutation.  
Sûrement qu'il ressentait de la difficulté à prendre de la masse musculaire peut importe l'entraînement qu'il subissait, car ce potentiel fut stocké dans une bulle dimensionnelle pour pouvoir équiper les ailes _plus tard_. Il est aussi probable que, même s'il mangeait une immense quantité de nourriture, il ne prenait pas un kilo, qu'il n'a pas grandit depuis longtemps et que durant sa transformation, il ait eu mal aux os.  
Car les nutriments se sont intégrés dans le nouveau secteur du système, dans les nerfs et dans les nouvelles neurones utiles aux battements d'ailes –raison de quelques hypothétique maux de tête- et que… eh bien maintenant, grâce aux tests nous le savons, ses os sont creux comme ceux des oiseaux, ce qui lui permettra de voler. Ce qui a disparut des emplacements initiaux est maintenant vous savez où."

* * *

"Maintenant, le pourquoi." Reprit un autre savant, sans que quiconque ne puisse placer un mot, même si personne ne savait quoi dire. Drago, lui, était dans une contemplation mentale et morbide de sa situation.

"Allons maintenant dans une autre théorie : celle du chaos magique. Le principe est que, exemple, les battements d'ailes d'un papillon cause un tremblement de terre au Japon. Explication: Connaissez-vous les six éléments? Le feu, l'air, l'eau, la terre, la chair et l'éther.  
Chaque chose appartenant à un de ces cinq premiers éléments est reliée ensemble. Même les chiens, appartenant à la chair, sont reliés à chaque nuage de cette planète. Chaque mouvement se répercute à l'infini dans le reste du monde, de façon infime, presque imperceptible. Si je bouge un bras, l'immense toile bouge et mon geste prend de l'ampleur jusqu'à créer….quelque chose ou alors son importance rapetisse jusqu'à disparaître. C'est le chaos magique.  
Ce qui nous intéresse, ce sont les liens chair/chair, qui sont plutôt spéciaux. Quand deux êtres de chair se rapprochent, le lien qui les unit se resserre. Comme ce lien est en éther, le sixième élément, il ne tient pas compte de la distance. Un pourrait être sur l'Himalaya et l'autre en Alaska que leur lien serrait serré et aussi long que l'épaisseur d'un ongle. Tout comme deux inconnus se croisant dans le métro pourrait avoir un lien très lâche, long comme deux voiture et mince comme un cheveu même si leurs corps sont presque collés par le manque d'espace dans un wagon de train souterrain moldu.  
Notre hypothèse serait que, vous, Drago, ayez eu un dysfonctionnement dans un lien chair/chair. Quelqu'un se serait rapproché de vous, mais en sens unique, ensuite, il aurait _tiré_.  
Explication: Avez-vous déjà vu un fil électrique d'un appareil moldu? Non? Tant pis. Sachez cependant qu'il est constitué de deux lignes de courant, un allant et l'autre venant. Dans les liens c/c, c'est la même chose.

Quand quelqu'un se rapproche de quelqu'un d'autre, le fil se raccourcit, et donc les deux lignes de « courant » s'égalisent et deviennent équivalentes. C'est quelque chose qui se fait automatiquement.  
Un exemple commun : Le coup de foudre. Le fameux coup de foudre, c'est la sensation physique de tomber quelque seconde avant de toucher terre trop brusquement donc nos genoux tremblent, on frissonne. C'est parce que le lien qui reliait les deux personnes s'est raccourci extrêmement vite et qu'au moins une des personnes en a ressentit l'effet. La rétractation trop brusque du « fil conducteur » à l'intérieur de la personne a créée un surplus d'éther dans le système, qui lui fait par conséquent voir les étoiles. L'autre personne, alors, ne ressent presque rien, ou alors ils ont tous les deux la moitié du choc, car le fil est avalé à moitié par chaque personne. Peut-être que, à la longue, aucun amour ne sera développé et qu'un des deux n'en ressente pas particulièrement les effets, peut-être parce qu'il est bouché. C'est fréquent, même banal.  
Dans votre cas M. Malefoy junior, quelqu'un –soit un total et parfait inconnu ou un ennemi juré, votons pour le parfait inconnu, le contraire serait quasiment impossible.- aurait, du jour au lendemain, eu un formidable coup de foudre pour vous.  
Oui oui, ce devrait être normal et sans conséquence. MAIS!

Mais, _dans votre inconscient_, vous avez refusé ce rapprochement. Violemment et sûrement pour de multiple raison, mais refusé à un tel point que le lien est devenu inégal, et donc contre nature.  
C'est assez rare, mais ça arrive. D'habitude, soit l'esprit réticent abdique, ou alors le lien se desserre. Tout ça se fait généralement dans un temps comprit en un dix millième de seconde et le néant absolu. Nous en sommes convenus, que votre esprit n'a pas accepté le lien. Nos appareils nous ont diagnostiqué, par les lésions de l'éther qui vous entoure, que le combat a duré plus de quelques jours, ce qui démontre la force magique incroyable de l'inconnu. Précisons encore que tout ceci est complètement _inconscient_.

L'autre esprit, grâce à sa force magique titanesque et démesurée, a finalement rétracté de force votre lien, lui causant un second coup de foudre, tout aussi puissant, mais créant une déformation dans votre être. On a tiré sur votre structure moléculaire, M. Drago, il est normal qu'elle ait prit de la masse.  
Vous ne pouviez pas perdre à une place pour construire à une autre, il y aurait eu un "trou" dans la "toile". Donc, pendant des années, pour respecter le principe de rien ne se perd rien ne se crée, vous avez sans le savoir préparer votre changement de masse pour pallier à cette extension forcée."

* * *

"Donc."Résuma le dernier scientifique. "Un jour, une parfaite inconnue ou une ennemie très puissante –cela serait quasiment impossible dans le cas de l'ennemi- est tombée profondément amoureuse de vous, vous avez résisté quelque jour mais elle a fini par tirer tellement fort qu'elle a, sans le savoir, déformé la toile et votre corps avait besoin de prendre de la masse. Si on vous avait lancé un sort, vos ailes seraient en A-M, mais ce n'est pas le cas, donc elles ne disparaîtront pas. J'imagine que, si vous avez des ailes et que vous n'êtes pas devenu, admettons, un géant plutôt, c'est encore grâce au principe "papillon égal tsunami". Elle –ou **_il_**- a simplement dû penser que vous ressembliez à un ange. Donc : frémissement infime de l'esprit égale transformation majeure influencée par la pensée. Tout ça, il y a environ…. Trois ans."

Le silence n'était que troublé par les grattements frénétiques de la plume de Seamus sur le papier. Dumbledore était pensif, Lucius et Narcissa sceptiques. Les savants, eux, étaient tout fiers. Ils venaient de découvrir un sujet d'expérience qui les occupera quelques années encore. Ils étaient sur le point de partir avec leur matériel, pressés de faire des tas d'expérimentations, quand une voix furieuse les stoppa.

"Attendez une minute! Parce qu'une inconnue qui pourrait venir d'Australie m'a trouvé beau il y a trois ans, ma vie est devenue un enfer? Comme ça? Pour un stupide coup de foudre à sens unique?!?"

"Hum… eh bien, oui."

"!?QUOI?!"

"Maintenant que votre transformation est finie, il est probable que si vous la revoyez, cette personne, vous la trouverez sympathique et même très agréable."

"Je m'en fiche, de ça! Vont-elles partir?"

Son interlocuteur soupira.

"Elles font parties de vous. Vous avez autant de chance qu'elles disparaissent, que de vous réveillez un matin sans vos jambes. Ce n'est pas de l'A-M, ça de s'évapore pas, la chair et le sang"

Sur cette phrase fatidique, le scientifique tourna les talons, suivit de sa mini armada de collègue. L'ange, au sommet de sa colère, d'un coup d'aile renversa accidentellement une table de chevet et s'enfuit de l'infirmerie. Le reste des occupants de la salle s'en allèrent un par un, sauf un certain griffondor tétanisé. Harry se tenait, plus blême que la mort, exactement au même endroit pendant que la culpabilité, cruellement, prenait possession de son être en entier. Qu'avait-il fait?

* * *

**_À suivre..._**

Si quelqu'un n'a pas tout suivi, envoyé moi une review pour me le dire, je tenterai de réexpliqué!  
Et si vous avez comprit, envoyé en une quand même, que je puisse voir un pourcentage et combien j'ai de lecteur!  
Faite juste écrire

**"Oui!"**  
ou  
**"Non!"**

J'ai pas vraiment besoin d'une longue review, je ne veux que faire une statistique.  
Mais si ça vous botte.....


	12. Chapitre 11: Halloween

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je m'excuse profondément à ceux qui n'ont pas tout compris lors de mon dernier chapitre alors bon.

* * *

**Résumé: **

Le monde c'est une grosse grosse toile d'araignée parce que chaque chose est relié entre elle par un fil mais on le voit pas.

Parce que c'est immatériel ok? **_Et les fils sont en éther_**, c'est le 5ième élément avec le feu l'air et patati et patata.  
Bon.

Quand deux humains sont reliés ensemble c'est pas pareil. À la place que ce soit un fil, **_c'est deux fils qui sont collé ensemble_**, comme un fil électrique. Pis l'éther, c'est un peu sentimental. Quand tu aime quelqu'un, le fils est court, si tu le déteste ou que tu le connait pas le fils et long. Et comme c'est immatérielle, _**la distance ça compte pas**_. Le fils peu être court même si y'en à un sur l'himalaya et l'autre en Alaska.  
Ok? Tout le monde suit?

Bon.

Les fils entre les gens, c'est un truc à deux sens. Ex: Un qui va de la fille au gars, et l'autre du gars à la fille. Il y en a un que c'est les sentiments du gars et l'autre de la fille.  
Quand un fils se raccourcis parce que une des personnes aime bien l'autre, eh bien le deuxième fils se raccourcis aussi sinon ça marche pas et c'est bizarre.  
Et c'est comme ça.  
C'est complètement inconscient en passant. Les gens le savent pas.  
Des fois, **_le deuxième fils refuse de se rétracter_** parce qu'il aime vraiment pas l'autre et alors le fils qui s'est raccourcis redevint comme avant.  
Voilà.  
Bon, le truc entre Harry et Draco: Harry il est tombé amoureux de Draco et son fils s'est vraiment beaucoup rétracter. Pis Draco, il aimait vraiment pas Harry, ou alors il voulait pas aimer Ryry, alors il a pas voulu rétracté son fils.  
Le fils à Ryry il a pas aimé ça alors il a tiré le fils à Drake.  
C'est comme si Ryry il était tombé une deuxième fois amoureux.  
Mais comme Ryry à trop tiré, ça a tout mélanger le corps à Drake, parce que tiré sur le fils, ça l'a tiré sur le corps. Et la le corps ses comme un élastique alors il est devenu plus gros quand on a tiré dessus.  
Et comme ryry il pensait que Drake c'était un ange, ben pour prendre de la masse et devenir plus gros il s'est transformé en ange, trois ans, parce qu'il devait quand même trouver les matériaux pour contruire tout ça.  
Mais il la fait sans le savoir.  
Il mangeait plus mais s'en prendre de poid, les os viennent de ses os parce que maintenant ceux de Dray sont creux comme ceux des oiseaux. Et les muscles c'est ceux qui aurait du apparaitre quand il faisait du sport!

Voilà! Il manque quand même des info mais c'est mieux que rien. J'ai peut-être un cerveau un peu compliqué.

* * *

Pas mal, quelques uns sont perdu, j'ai un ou deux "Non!" catégorique mais j'espère m'être mieux expliqué (c'était quand même quelque chose).

Bon j'avertis d'avance qu'il n'y aura plus d'explication aussi farfelu XD même si ça m'amuse un peu. J'ai quelque mini explication, toutes petites, qui se rattache au chapitre précédent, mais avec le résumé vous allez tout comprendre, pas de problème.  
Bon maintenant:

RAR!

**Onarluca**: Eh bien j'ai quand même réexpliqué au cas XD. Mais j'espère que tu pourras quand même suivre l'histoire!

**loveful**: Ahh..... tu verras.

**Alfgard**: J'ai peut-être un petit désir de vengeance envers ceux qui ne réview pas assez ou jamais XD mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas fumé la moquette de ma chambre! Mais tu vois, ça a marché! J'ai battu mon record de reviews par chapitre! Je devrais écrire des histoires de petites soeurs déjantées plus souvent XD ça me rends plus populaire! Au moins, j'espère que t'as compris!

**Tylias-sama**: Oui, bon, les combats dans la boue c'est toujours chouette:p mais il fallait absolument que j'écrive pourquoi mon Dray chou à des ailes. Je peux t'avouer un secret??? Je ne savais même pas pourquoi il en avait avant d'écrire tout ça d'un coup. J'ai cru devenir folle mais ç'avait étrangement un sens.... Eh oui, il est tombé amoureux il y a trois ans XD. Il a même eu le droit à deux coup de foudre de suite. Aie aie aie.

**3lle**: Je suis contente que tu aime, je dois avouer que je tremblais de peur de me faire atomisé dans mon salon par des lecteurs incompréhensifs de mon génie fantasmagorique et profondément dément. Alors bon, je suis rassuré! Ryry il va pas se sentir bien, c'est certain.

**Hino Hatari**: YÉÉÉ!!! T'as tout compris!! Merci et vivement lundi en effet!

**Maya**: YÉÉÉ!! Une personne de plus!

**Aerials**: Une de plus! Merci.

**Pinkwater15**: Ouais, compliqué, mais c'est le dernier comme ça! Mon génie profondément malade est partit ce couché dans le fond de mon cerveau pour le reste de la fic :).

**Feasie**: Tu t'es dépassé, toi, en matière de review, 368 mots! Je l'aime bien celle là! Pas que j'aime pas les autres, je les adore aussi hein. C'est ton préféré? Ah merde! Je sais pas si je peux faire mieux! J'espère que tu continueras à lire quand même! En réalité, tes reviews me manquerait trop - -'.

**hemoni**: Mouhahahahahaha! Je suis heureuse: T'as compris! Ça fait ma journée! je suis contente que ma fic te plaise de plus en plus!

**Yu-Strawberry**: Aaaah.... l'imagination.... le mauvais côté de ça, c'est que je ne suis pas certaine de sortir de ma tête quelque chose d'aussi génial un jour XD. Voilà ta suite ;)

**Petite-abeille**: Oui, un bref coup de génie et non je n'ai pas de cours de philo, c'est vraiment sortit de je ne sais où dans ma tête... je me fais peur. Contente que t'aime (c'est un peu le but!). Oui, il est tombé amoureux il y a trois ans, il a même eu droit à deux coup de foudre! Outch!

**Mumtaz**: Merde! Je t'ai fait un résumé exprès pour toi, j'espère que ça ira mieux après!

**Marynoo**: XD apparemment tu n'est pas la seule tordue en ce bas monde! Voilà ta suite!

**Magorna**: YES! Une de plus qui a compris!! (petite danse de la victoire!)

* * *

**Chapitre onze

* * *

**

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&...

* * *

_**_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-_Halloween****_-,.-¨¯¨·-,¸_**

* * *

C'était maintenant l'automne, les feuilles desséchées chutaient fatalement vers le sol qui commençait à geler, faisant des ravages dans la population florale de la région. Les cieux se chargeaient lentement de nuages qui crachaient impitoyablement leur pluie froide sur la tête de ces pauvres victimes.

Le vent fouettait cruellement les visages, gelait les nez, brûlait les yeux et engourdissait les doigts. Ce crachin, même pas digne de se faire nommer ondée ou averse, voilait le paysage autrefois magique et resplendissant de soleil.

Ainsi Draco voyait le monde.

Bref, pour lui, la vie était moche.

Il avait le cafard, qui l'aurait deviné?

Il ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête la phrase que sa mère lui répétait inlassablement depuis des années, avec ce tout petit air attendri qu'elle se permettait dans les grandes occasions et dans celle là : « Ton charme te perdra. »

Eh bien oui, son charme l'avait fait sombrer dans cet enfer. Car son charme avait, il y a trois ans, capturé le cœur d'une fille parfaitement inconnue. Était-ce une punition pour le péché capital qu'était l'orgueil? Drôle de châtiment.

Le rendre plus beau encore, mais incapable de se mouvoir. Le plus étrange était que, même si tout le monde se retournait sur son passage, il n'était pas un homme à séduire. Car oui, des ailes, c'est beau, mais on n'aime pas un animal de foire. C'est comme un animal de compagnie, on lui flatte la tête, on lui dit qu'il est mignon mais jamais on ne fonde une famille avec un hamster!

À moins d'être vraiment mais vraiment étrange. Et Draco n'était pas sûr de vouloir faire sa vie avec Loufoca.

Son seul espoir de se faire aimer -car oui, son but ultime était d'être aimé, peut importe le retour du sentiment, il voulait que quelqu'un l'aime, que le monde entier soit éperdument amoureux de sa personne- était de retrouver cette fille folle à lier d'avoir donné son cœur à un monstre de froideur et de classe en un coup d'œil.

Comment allait-il pouvoir travailler, plus tard?  
Se voyait-il vraiment assis dans une chaise toute la journée?  
Impossible de travailler au ministère non plus, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir entrer dans l'ascenseur.  
Vivre dans une maison lui serait pénible. Il en faudrait une construite sur mesure, comme pour un handicapé. Rien n'était plus affreux.  
Surtout qu'il ne pourrait pas voler librement, avec tous ces moldu, donc Londres était proscrit.  
Il ne pouvait quand même pas vivre à la campagne!

Il avait tellement espéré qu'elles disparaissent, comme ça. Peut importait la logique dans ce désir profond. Au pire, il demandera à quelqu'un d'user d'une tronçonneuse.

Octobre passa sur cette note sombre dans la tour des griffondors. Draco, autrefois nommé avec une très légère teinte de taquinerie « le prince » ou alors avec un brin d'ironie « le boute-en-train », était aujourd'hui plus triste que des pierres. Cela affectait beaucoup les lions, qui s'étaient pris d'affection pour ses regards outrés, sa sale tête le matin, son sarcasme mordant mais surtout pour ce haussement de sourcil si séduisant qui faisait fondre la gente féminine des rouges et ors qui faisait alors des « Aaawwwwwwwww » longs de plusieurs minutes.

Il était devenu, en quelque sorte, le petit protégé tout mignon. Mais maintenant, même les pitreries de plus en plus grotesques ne le déridaient pas.  
Il résistait même aux blagues et clownerie du Survivant, c'était pour dire.

C'est alors que, avec leurs talents de commandos, ils firent un plan démoniaque pour rendre le sourire à leur bizarre d'ami : Sournoisement, les griffondors dirigés par leur chef eurent des tendances serpentardes en organisant  
tout  
pour  
le  
fameux  
jour …..  
-musique de suspense!!-

d'_**Halloween**_.

* * *

Drago, le jour du 31 octobre, ne se doutait de rien. Il n'avait jamais apprécié cette journée des horreurs pour la simple raison que ses parents, jeune, ne l'avait jamais laissé faire du porte à porte pour des bonbons.

Une histoire d'honneur, de dignité et bla bla bla.

Il avait, certes, participé aux nombreux bals de Poudlard, mais sans plus.

Sans les friandises récoltées si durement, que devient le jour des déguisements? D'ailleurs, pour le déguisement, avec les ailes, c'était raté. Les princes charmants devenaient impossibles à reproduire.

Et se transformer en ange reviendrait à… ne rien changer, faisant ainsi preuve d'un manque d'imagination flagrant.

Donc, il avait la ferme intention de rester enfermé dans le dortoir à broyer du noir, en ce vendredi férié. C'était sans compter l'entêtement de ses amis. Il se fit traîner de force vers la grande salle, tôt le matin, pour manger son premier repas de la journée. Il ne savait pas qu'une surprise l'y attendait.

* * *

Ronald Weasley, en ce jour consacré aux sucreries en tout genre, voyait l'occasion idéale de se détendre enfin. Il habitait maintenant dans la salle sur demande et était devenu fondateur du club ACA. Anti-Connard Ailé. Organisation visant à rendre la vie du jeune Malefoy impossible.

Plutôt populaire chez les serpentards qui, à la place d'engager un combat frontal avec les ennemis aux longues griffes et aux regards trop acérés, avaient préférés miner le moral de la cible à distance, avec des gestes plein de sous-entendu, des regards de dédain et en snobant leur ex-roi.

Jamais Ron n'avait autant détesté Malefoy que depuis le mois qui venait de s'écouler. Avant, l'héritier n'était qu'un défouloir assez efficace.  
Maintenant, il était la concurrence, le mur entre lui et Hermione, et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Et c'est la hargne plein le cœur qu'il entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Elle était comme il l'avait laissée, mais les elfes de maison avaient sûrement fait le ménage, il sentait une drôle d'odeur flotter dans l'air.

Sûrement du détergent.

Il s'effondra dans son fauteuil, la tête dans les mains et soupira. Que pourrait-il encore inventer pour que son rival tombe de son piédestal.

Il crut apercevoir un mouvement du coin de l'œil et se redressa brusquement.

« Qui est là? »

Personne ne répondit. Quelque chose traversa le plancher à toute vitesse, presque hors de son champ de vision, mais quand il se retourna, il ne vit rien. Un petit point noir parcourut le plafond mais cette fois, il sut.  
Il reconnaîtrait cette démarche si unique et agressive, cette façon de se mouvoir si étrange à cause de leurs nombre de pattes entre mille.

Une araignée.

La panique commençait à l'envahir quand une autre bestiole grimpa précipitamment le mur derrière lui. Il sursauta violemment mais quand il voulut s'enfuir, quelque chose sur le sol l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement.  
Trois ÉNORMES tarentules, leurs grandes jambes à trois articulations avançant paresseusement, étaient là. Une montait lentement sur son soulier, escaladant rapidement son pied pendant que les autres se contentaient de vaquer à leurs occupations.

Il secoua frénétiquement la jambe, au comble de la terreur. Des arachnides apparaissaient une après l'autre, sorties de nulle part mais la partie logique du cerveau du dernier Weasley mâle n'était plus en marche. Il sortit en hurlant de son antre et courut chercher du soutien pendant que ses amies à huit pattes continuaient de le hanter, sortant de l'ombre à chaque tournant, à chaque couloir. De sous les portes, de derrière les tableaux.

* * *

_Dans la grande salle, au même moment._

« Tu es sûr que tu as mit assez de bave de crapaud? »

« Quoi? On devait en mettre?? »

« Ne me dit pas qu… »

« Moi j'y ai pensé! »

« Dieu merci! »

« De rien mais, Seamus, on est plus intime que ça, tu peux m'appeler par mon nom, Dieu c'est un peu trop. »

« Ferme-là, Dean. »

Le silence se fit quelque seconde sur le petit groupe assit au bout de la table des griffondors.

« Quand vous l'avez transformé en gaz, vous êtes sûr de n'avoir rien oublié? »

« Euh… »

« … »

« … »

« … qui a transformé la potion en gaz? »

« Moi! »

« NEVILLE?! » s'exclama presque toute la table des lions qui, subtilement, écoutait la conversation chuchotée. Un certain ex-serpentard releva la tête de son assiette, curieux, mais quand même morose, de connaître la raison de cette exclamation collective. Automatique, Harry recommença ses pitreries pour, encore une fois, attirer son attention.

« Neville, » chuchota Dean « Dis-moi que tout c'est bien passé, pitié! »

« Eh bien, vous allez trouver ça étrange mais il n'y a eut aucun problème! »

« Qui en a vaporisé dans sa chambre? »

« Moi! Aucun problème à signaler! »

« Mais alors… Pourquoi il n'est pas encore là? »

* * *

Ils furent immédiatement rassurés quand un rouquin hystérique traversa à toute allure la salle en gueulant comme un perdu, les bras en l'air et les yeux presque sortis de leurs orbites.

L'excité sauta sur la table professorale aux occupants abasourdis et commença à écraser les assiettes de coups de pieds frénétiques, comme si elles étaient l'horreur en personne. Les figures médusées des spectateurs se tordirent lentement de rire.  
Les griffondors, eux, étaient hilares, le visage rouge, se tapant mutuellement le dos en tentant de reprendre leurs souffles, d'autres essayaient de se rasseoir sur leur chaise qu'ils avaient désertées involontairement, pliés de rire.

Peine perdue puisque Ron venait de sauter sauvagement dans les bras d'un Snape pétrifié en s'accrochant à sa robe, chignant de peur, pointant au professeur de potion quelque chose sur le sol.  
Cependant, le potioniste ne voyait absolument rien et se demandait qu'elle était la meilleure façon d'agir. De toute évidence, son expérience antérieure ne lui dictait aucune conduite car il continuait de fixer l'ahurie avec froideur et incompréhension, le sourcil haussé.

Même les serpentards ne purent rester indifférents devant l'expression faciale incongrue de leur directeur, cachant leur rire derrière une soudaine envie de bailler ou alors dans leur verre de jus de citrouille.  
Même le directeur se cachait derrière sa gazette.

L'homme au nez crochu décida finalement d'ignorer le problème, poussant sans pitié ni manière le jeune Weasley hurlant sur le sol pour continuer de siroter sa soupe.  
Non mais, il n'allait quand même pas bercer ce fou furieux sur ses genoux durant tout le repas.

Harry, assis à sa table, gloussait devant la chose gémissante sur le sol qui gigotait en écrasant d'imaginaires ennemis de ses poings mais son attention fut vite détournée par un son merveilleux qui le fit frémir de bonheur.

Le rire de Drago, se réveillant enfin, empli le cœur de tous les lions d'allégresse et de satisfaction.

Mission accomplie.

* * *

_Ce soir là

* * *

_

L'ange s'écroula sur son lit. La journée avait été dure car ses « amis » l'avaient trimballé partout, toute la journée, sans relâche. Et pour des fadaises en plus!

Il avait l'intention ferme de s'endormir dans les vingt prochaines secondes, même la fin du monde ne l'en empêcherait pas.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes…lourdes…il s'en...dor…mait….

« …j…..é…ronimoooOOOO**OOOOOOOO**_**OOOOOO**_**!!!** »

Une masse inconnue s'écrasa sauvagement sur lui en hurlant. Par réflexe, la pauvre victime ouvrit les ailes dans une tentative de défense, envoyant l'assaillant directement sur le mur dans un bruit sourd.

Drago regarda Harry se relever en se tenant les côtes. Le survivant était-il fou? Le jeune homme pointa un doigt sur l'ange en vacillant, un sourire presque dément sur les lèvres :

« Toi… tu ne dors pas! »

« T'es malade ou quoi? Je dors si je veux! »

Pourquoi son ami ne comprenait-il pas que c'était dangereux de se tenir près de lui? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à rester avec lui?

« Ce soir, tu nous suis, moi et Hermione. »

« Pour aller où?? »

Le silence se fit entre les deux garçons pendant que, sans répondre, celui aux cheveux de jais tira celui aux cheveux d'or hors de son lit et le remorqua jusqu'à l'extérieur.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Drago roulait des yeux paniqués autour de lui.

Il était entouré d'une bande de jeunes enfants déguisés en une foule de choses hétéroclites, allant de la boîte aux lettres au zombie en passant pas la starlette et le monstre de Frankenstein.

Le roi lion –pas celui de Walt Disney! Celui des éditions Gallimard et de Warner bros!- était habillé tel un pirate des hautes mers –sexy, selon les commentaires- prêt pour un abordage et sa meilleure amie, elle, était habillée comme une Geisha.

« 'Ry » chuchota-t-il extrêmement bas. « Est-ce que tu es fou? »

« Non. » Répondit l'autre d'un ton de voix normal. « Pourquoi? »

« Parce que ce sont de très jeunes enfants… »

« … ?»

« …Que je pourrais les blesser… »

« …? »

« …Et ce sont tous des foutus moldu!! » finit dans un murmure le blond.

Hermione rigolait en silence pendant que son meilleur ami, avec un sourire inaltérable et un calme olympien, répondait :

« Je ne comprends toujours pas, Drake. Quel est le problème? »

Avec un glapissement de désespoir, l'ange répondit :

« Le problème?? Tu veux savoir c'est quoi le problème?? Eh bien sache qu'attacher à mes omoplates et à mes vertèbres, j'ai un humérus plutôt incongru qui a poussé, mais le plus drôle c'est qu'il est rattaché à un radius et un cubitus, qui sont eux-mêmes reliés avec trois doigts qui sont composés en tout de cinq phalanges entourées de chair, de sang, de cartilage etc mais surtout de PLUME!! J'ai des ailes imbéciles!! »

« ……Donc, c'est quoi le problème? »

« Dray, ce que veux dire Harry » interrompit joyeusement Hermione « C'est que puisqu'on est à Halloween et que justement ce sont des moldu, comment veux-tu qu'ils devinent que ce sont de vraies ailes? »

« Et le ministère là dedans? »

« Le ministère? » répéta le pirate. « Il ne fera rien. J'ai eu une discussion difficile avec le ministre…. »

* * *

_Flash back_

_« __Quinte Flush Royal! »_

_« … »_

_« Alors, vas-y mon grand, crache mes quarante milles gallions. »_

_« Allez, M. Potter, ayez pitié! Même si je suis ministre de la magie, je n'ai pas cette somme. Je n'aurais pas cru que vous auriez gagné__ encore__. Vous ne pouvez pas être aussi chanceux à chaque coup, c'est incroyable, si je ne vous connaissais pas, je vous croirais tricheur. » Se confessa le perdant en abaissant sa main, seulement garnie d'une paire._

_« Aaaahhh... tu sais, Jim, la vie sourit aux êtres légendaires et vertueux. Mais pour mon paiement, on peut sûrement s'arranger. » Soupira le Vainqueur, faussement dramatique, pendant que les cartes cachées sous l'élastique de son boxer déclamaient silencieusement l'outrage fait à l'honneur et à l'honnêteté. _

_Fin du flash back

* * *

_

« …et tout est arrangé. »

Drago ne répondit rien, car son attention fut attirée par un petit enfant déguisé en abeille, qui lui tirait la manche. Les grands yeux bleus de la petite chose adorable étaient remplis d'admiration. De sa petite voix fluette, il demanda à Drago s'il venait du paradis.

Avant que Drago ne reprenne ses esprits et nie tout en bloc, l'enfant serra de toute la force de ses courts bras la taille du blond, enfouissant son petit minois dans son ventre avant de lui demander de dire à sa maman au ciel qu'il l'aimait très fort. Le chagrin du petit fit vaciller les défenses de l'aîné, qui fit quelque chose d'étrangement gentil et de pas du tout normal pour lui.

Avec une humidité suspecte au coin de l'œil, Drago le lui promit.

* * *

Quelques portes plus tard, une petite fille approcha sans avertissement sa main des ailes de Drago qui se figea. Il était tellement habitué à être constamment regardé comme une bête de foire par les élèves de l'école mais surtout accoutumé à toujours avoir un périmètre de sécurité autour de lui pour ne blesser personne, qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise d'être ainsi approché. Il considérait lui-même ses ailes comme des horreurs alors il ne les avait jamais caressées comme la fillette le faisait en ce moment même. Il se forçait à ne pas rejeter le contact, évitant de meurtrir ainsi la fragile gamine.

« M. L'Ange, ce sont des vraies de vrai? »

Sous les regards attendris d'Harry et d'Hermione, Drago se retourna, se pencha en regardant, sérieux comme un pape, l'enfant déguisée en papillon et répondit :

« Elles sont même plus vraies que des vraies de vrai. »

« Pour de vrai? »

« Pour de vrai. »

« Vrai de vrai de chez vrai? »

« Vrai de vrai de chez vrai. »

La petite analysa quelques secondes la réponse avant de courir en appelant à tue-tête sa mère. Pensant avoir effrayé le petit papillon, le blond se redressa vivement pour s'en aller le plus vite possible quand il entendit :

« Maman! Maman! Regarde l'ange là-bas! »

« Ah oui, tiens, un ange! » s'exclama la mère, pensant à un déguisement.

« Oui! Un bel ange! Il est beau comme Mamie disait! Et c'est un vrai de vrai! »

* * *

À la fin de la soirée, après une vingtaine de scène à peu près identique, le cœur gonflé de louange, de démonstration d'amour spontanées et de regards émerveillés, Drago se sentait presque explosé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien dans sa peau. On pouvait l'aimer, malgré tout.

Quand ils furent seuls dans leur dortoir, il surprit Harry en l'enlaçant très fort dans ses bras.

« Merci » chuchota-t-il doucement. « Merci, 'Ry, de tout cœur. »

« De rien, Dray. » murmura l'autre en réponse, le nez plongé dans le cou de son ange, les yeux fermés et le cœur battant.

* * *

_**À suivre**_

Bon, comme ça a marché la dernière fois (j'ai quand même battu mon record de review pas chapitre!!) je vais recommencé

Ceux qui ont aimé tapez

OUI!  
ou  
NON!

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas aimé. Pas besoin de longue review mais si ça vous botte.... Je ne les refuserez pas XD


	13. Chapitre 12: L'âme

* * *

Hi everybody!

Bon, j'ai pas grand chose à dire (est-ce que j'ai entendu hourra en arrière? Quoi? Je me fais des idées?) alors passons directement au moment qui vous intéresse mais avant:

_**RAR!!**_

**Skalyann**: Eh bien merci de te joindre à moi pour le long de catte fic! Oui, je ne doute pas qu'il n'y ai pas de faute, j'ai quand même un bêta, mais disons que je vais garder pour moi le compliment sur mon talent d'auteur (je m'y crois quand même un peu XD). Alors voilà ma suite :) J'espère que tu l'aimeras!

**Tangerine maléfique**: C'est drôle mais ton nom me dit quelque chose XD. Je sais pas où j'ai bien pu te voir avant... Tiens, je vais faire un saut vers ton profil!  
Oui, la passe de l'abeille, ça tu les âmes sensibles. Je suis une écrivaine sentimentale alors, immanquablement, j'avais les larmes aux yeux en l'écrivant. Et après on se demande pourquoi les gens autour de moi me regarde bizarrement XD. Tiens, je te la donne cette suite, avec plaisir même!

**Miwa-Powa**: XD merci beaucoup! Poétique? Eh bien d'accord, c'est poétique. Je te l'Accorde de bon coeur! Eh oui, Harry trouve que le blond à l'air d'un ange, je trouvais drôle que les gens l'écrivent sans cesse dans leur fic "Oh! Comme il a l'air d'un ange!" Il est tout blanc, je peux bien comprendre! Mais les gens comprennent pas que la vie de tous les jours, c'est infernal avec des ailes, mais bon, le pratique de la chose passe souvent inaperçu XD. Ah et OUI! J'ai apprécié ta review! Alors voiçi la suite!

**Maya**: Merci, c'est bien gentil! J'apprécie! Et oui, j'aurai besoin de courage parce que les chapitre à venir sont..... méchant. J'espère survivre. Mais chuuuuuuuut!! Dis le pas! C'est un secret ;) De toute façon, je connais personne qui lit un RAR qui le concerne pas XD. Pour l'instant, je t'offre cette suite !

**3lle**: C'est un bien beau et gentil résumé de mon chapitre que tu m'a fait là :) C'est gentil!  
Pour tout dire, je dois avouer que je prend un malin plaisir à incorporer le Poker dans l'histoire et ce premier ministre est très drôle pour moi à écrire XD. Je te dis pas s'il va réaparaitre ou non mais bon, c'est pas ça l'important !! L'important c'est que tu viens de m'envoyé ta 7ième review mais surtout que tu as posté sur toute mes fic! T'imagine? Enfin toute sauf une, Lettre de St-Valentin, mais s'il te plaît, ne le fais surtout pas!!! Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que la St-Valentin, c'est le 14 fevrier, et j'ai 14 review! Ne gâche pas mon effet Xd mais sache que j'apprécie !

**Onarluca**: XD d'accord, une autre suite pour toi!

**Mumtaz**: Ouf! Tu m'enlève un poid! Oui, c'est tout mimiiiiii et voiçi la suite pour te remercier de me suivre XD

**Hino Hatari**: Eh oui! Vivement Jeudi... attend une seconde.... on est jeudi là? Alors c'est la suite maintenant XD! Ouaip, une quinte flush royal! Mais je dois honteusement avoué que je n'y connait rien de rien au poker, j'ai du demander à mon copain XD. Oui, ils se rapprochent, ils se rapprochent même beaucoup mais personne sait comment ça va finir... sauf ma bêta, moi et ma fan N1. C'est pas beaucoup mais si je te dis la fin, tu voudras plus me lire T.T et tu m'enverras pus des review T.T .

**Yu-Strawberry**: Au diable la critique constructive XD. Ta review me fait plaisir!

**Perfectluxe**: Eh bien merci beaucoup!

**Jonzac**: Ah. Alors je dois être moin incompréhensible que je le pensais (YEAH! Une personne de plus!). Alors, je te souhaite une bonne lecture :) et surtout, c'est important de dormir dans la vie! Voilà ta suite!

**Feasie**: Moi, je te dis que les correcteurs automatiques de ce monde détiennent la vérité universelle. Ron, c'est un salop. Inclinons nous devant nos maîtres les correcteurs automatiques! Effectivement, mon chapitre fais passer le lecteur par toutes les palettes d'émotions.... Je devais être maniaco-dépressive quand je l'ai écrit XD. Mais bon, il est comme ça et tu l'aime alors alors ok!

**Hermoni**: Hihi merci! C'est gentil! Mignon et drôle, comme je les aime:) . C'est compliqué de savoir si Harry essai de mettre Draco dans sa poche, ou en meilleur état de recevoir la fameuse nouvelle.... Il est un peu tordu dans cette fic... ou alors c'est vraiment moi qui est trop tordu et je comprend même plus les personnalités que j'ai faconné XD. Ah merde, je me suis perdu en chemin! Mais bon, seul l'avenir nous le dira :).

**Tylia-Sama**: Oui oui! La suite la suite XD. Je te la donne volontière, et surtout merci pour la review, c'est vraiment adorable de reviewer autant!

**Sebarrya**: Eh bien tant mieux!! Merci pour la review!

* * *

**Chapitre douze**

**

* * *

**

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&...

* * *

_**_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-_L'âme****_-,.-¨¯¨·-,¸_**

* * *

Le mois de Novembre passa beaucoup plus agréablement que celui d'Octobre. L'amitié entre Drago et Harry avançait à vitesse grand V, ne passant plus une seule seconde seul.  
La tour des griffondors résonnaient de rire et de joie partagée.

Les moments les plus mémorables furent quand les jumeaux Weasley, de leur magasin, créèrent un trafic poudlarien de Whisky-Pur-Feu et que les fêtes nocturnes et clandestines se multiplièrent.  
Crivey, plutôt futé, gardait encore en otage certaines photos compromettantes dans un endroit secret et parfois, en cas d'extrême nécessité, il usait de quelque petit chantage pour, admettons, obtenir des billets de Quidditch pour lui et sa nouvelle copine, Ginny.

Ce couple s'était formé quand la rousse avait rendu son estomac sur les genoux du photographe pendant une des fameuses nuits arrosées.  
Apparemment, ça créait des liens, comme le Poker.

D'ailleurs, Harry envisageait sérieusement d'aller dégobiller sur les genoux de son meilleur ami.

La douleur d'aimer devenait chaque jour plus écrasante, malgré leur amitié. Parfois, il glissait quelques remarques à propos des relations homme/homme dans ses interminables conversations avec l'ange mais chaque fois, l'autre balayait les allusions d'un simple mouvement de tête amusé, comme si l'homosexualité n'existait pas ou alors peu.

Le Survivant n'entretenait aucun espoir, il savait son sort jeté et s'était résigné.

Drago, lui, ne s'apercevait de rien. Pour lui, la vie était de plus en plus belle même s'il ne connaissait pas la raison si soudaine de cette grande joie de vivre. Il était tellement plus sentimental!

Ron séjournait à nouveau à l'infirmerie et était dans une phase précaire de désintoxication. Le pauvre voyait encore de petites araignées envahirent son lit le soir, il les voyait se promener sur les épaules et le visage de Pomfresh. Dans ses phases de délire trop grandes, Hermione venait lui tenir la main, même s'il ne la voyait pas. Ainsi invisible, elle n'avait pas à s'empêcher de pleurer.

Les scientifiques qui avaient examiné Drago autrefois revinrent une ou deux fois et remirent à la famille Malefoy un appareil détectant la puissance magique brute naturellement émise par quelqu'un de puissant.  
Le but était évidemment de trouver qui avait, sans le faire exprès, transformé Drago pour pouvoir poursuivre les expérimentations mais surtout, car Drago en ressentait de plus en plus le besoin.  
Il souhaitait ardemment retrouver cette inconnue (Ndl'A : Sans commentaire).

Cet espèce de petit compteur de magie indiquait avec une aiguille sur un petit cadran la puissance magique l'entourant. Même si des milliards de personne à la magie normale se trouvaient dans les parages, le compteur ne cumulait pas les résultats et l'indicateur restait stable. Il avait même une portée de plus de 1 kilomètre à la ronde.

Malheureusement, l'appareil ne captait que la magie d'un esprit conscient et actif –qui émet alors sa magie brute inconsciemment- et donc, les dormeurs ne l'influençait pas un iota. Même si Malefoy senior, particulièrement attaché à son précieux appareil détecteur de pouvoir, le collait contre le front d'un endormi, il ne détecterait même pas une étincelle.

Lucius et Narcissa partirent en nouvelle lune de miel à l'étranger. Cette recherche était une excellente raison de parcourir le monde même si le bien-être de leur fils les concernait beaucoup.

Lucius tenait en permanence l'espèce d'indicateur dans sa main, jetant des regards furtifs toutes les minutes.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se rendre très souvent à Poudlard malgré son désir de voir sa progéniture car l'aiguille s'affolait dès qu'il mettait un pied sur le territoire de l'école.

« Foutu Potter. » Jurait-il immanquablement, avant de rebrousser chemin pour ne pas abîmer son précieux ami qui laissait alors échappé des petits bruits torturés.

Ainsi passa le temps, les humeurs et les amours.

* * *

_24 Décembre, le soir de la veille de Noël....  


* * *

_

Dumbledore vaquait à ses occupations de directeur quand de légers coups furent frappés à sa porte.

Le vieil homme grogna, espérant que Rusard n'avait pas eu l'idée saugrenue de venir _encore_ lui demander conseil en matière de sexualité.

Apparemment, le concierge se posait des questions sur lui-même mais Albus ne tenait pas à être celui qui allait annoncer au Cracmol qu'il était de toute évidence zoophile.  
Ça crevait les yeux.

Il poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement quand il vit apparaître la tête échevelée d'un magico-savant.  
Avec leurs idées et théories étranges, il ne se sentait jamais dépaysé.

« M. Le directeur, je souhaiterais m'entretenir d'un sujet important avec vous. »

« Mais allez-y, asseyez-vous! »

Tout sauf Rusard et sa chatte! (Ndl'A : Sans commentaire encore une fois)

Le scientifique, nerveusement, vint poser son postérieur sur le pouf mauve fluo posé devant l'imposant bureau.

Dumbledore tenait à rester dans le coup, rien n'est plus _in _qu'un pouf non?

Inconfortable, le nouveau venu tenta vainement de trouver une position plus correcte mais ne se renfonça que plus dans le sac mou.

Son cerveau surdéveloppé calculait déjà son temps en oxygène, essayant de se rappeler le volume du ''fauteuil'' pour figurer si ses genoux atteindront un jour son front.

« Oui, Dumbledore, nous venons de faire une nouvelle constatation, ou plutôt un autre aspect de la situation que nous n'avions pas encore imaginé » Commença-t-il difficilement, sa respiration un peu coupée.

« De quoi parlez-vous? »

« Mais de l'âme! »

* * *

Harry et Draco acclamèrent bruyamment leur amie quand celle-ci s'assit avec eux près de la cheminée de la salle commune vide.

Rares étaient les personnes qui, depuis la mort de face de serpent, restaient à l'école de sorcellerie quand sonnait le gong si attendu des vacances.  
Tous tenaient à passer leurs vacances avec la famille qui leur restait, ou alors avec leur petit(e) ami(e) vivant.  
C'était une célébration à la vie.

Cependant, le survivant, malgré les multiples invitations venant de presque tout le monde, avait souhaité rester au château.  
Mais ce n'est surtout pas parce que Drago y restait lui aussi, absolument pas!  
Quelle drôle d'idée.

Hermione, elle, avait tenu à passer encore un moment avec ses meilleurs amis avant de partir sur le coup de minuit pour aller rejoindre sa famille.  
Près d'une caisse de bièraubeurre de contrebande, lesdits meilleurs amis démontraient leurs joies respectives de revoir une dernière fois Hermione avant son départ.

* * *

« M. Le directeur, je dois, malgré moi, encore, vous enterrer sous les explications, vous permettez? »

« Mais bien sûr, allons-y donc. »

« Bien, donc, la dernière fois, nous vous avions expliqué ce qu'est le lien entre toutes choses et surtout qu'elle est la nature de la magie et de l'Anti-Matière. Revenons sur le sujet des liens chair/chair.  
Mon collègue disait que ces liens précisément étaient comme des fils électriques moldus, donc à deux sens, mais aussi qu'ils ne tenaient pas compte de la distance physique.  
Cependant, il existe une chose qui tient compte de la distance physique et dont nous avons oubliée l'importance jusqu'à maintenant.

L'âme.

Explication : L'être humain possède trois étages de conscience.  
Premièrement, l'esprit, qui calcule et réfléchit sur le présent, le passé, l'avenir. Bref, le cerveau en tant que tel. Le gros problème de cet état de conscience est qu'il n'écoute pas nécessairement les autres, ce qui cause beaucoup de contradiction et de non-dits.  
Dans un livre, par exemple, on peut voir souvent un personnage s'obstiner avec lui-même, un côté de lui est logique, l'autre est plus sentimental et essaie de lui ouvrir les yeux.  
Eh bien les auteurs ont très bien comprit qu'elle est la fameuse lutte mentale.  
Deuxièmement, vous avec l'âme… »

* * *

Drago, ses cheveux blonds teintés de rouge par les flammes, pouffait, incontrôlable, suite à une blague particulièrement drôle d'Harry tandis qu'Hermione se tenait les côtes en riant.

Les yeux brillants, le survivant observait du coin de l'œil l'ange hilare, un sourire tendre aux lèvres et continua à les enterrer de plaisanteries toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres.

Les ailes blanches de l'être étaient elles aussi secouées de rire et servaient de couverture à l'ange emmitouflé sous les plumes sans pour autant former une barrière entre lui et le survivant.

À bout de souffle, il souleva légèrement l'aile pour essuyer ses larmes de rire avant d'échanger un regard lourd de complicité et de bonheur avec Hermione et Harry, toujours en souriant.

Ce qu'il pouvait les aimer ces deux-là.

* * *

« L'âme, comme je le disais, est extrêmement importante car elle est directement reliée au dernier niveau de conscience qui est l'éther, car l'éther entour chaque chose et construit chaque lien. L'âme représente les sentiments tels que la tristesse, l'amour, la joie, l'anxiété etc.

Elle décide également qui elle déteste et aime, serrant et desserrant ainsi l'éther et vice-versa.  
Dépendamment de quel côté de la balance cela se produit, la chaine de réaction n'est pas la même. La personne créatrice de la réaction a ressentie un sentiment avant de tirer, pour Malefoy c'est le contraire.

Dans une chronologie, mais aussi la situation actuelle, cela donne : Une rétraction brusque de l'éther (coup de foudre de l'autre) =l'âme en est secouée et la proximité de l'autre âme amoureuse créée un sentiment positif sensé se développer = le sentiment arrive dans la partie consciente du cerveau qui peut très bien rejeter le sentiment ou alors l'accepter. Dans certain cas, des personnes n'écoutaient pas assez leurs sentiments, et donc leur âme, et ne l'ont découvert que très tard. En réalité, ils ont été amoureux une éternité mais sans le savoir, car la partie logique du cerveau n'a probablement même pas envisagée cette version des faits, ou alors l'esprit avait créé une barrière entre lui et l'âme.

Ce qui n'est pas banal chez notre sujet d'expérience, c'est qu'avant, il ne ressentait pratiquement rien. Il est sûrement plus sensible maintenant que son âme à été malmenée, ce faire ainsi secouer l'âme à la transformation à dû détruire ses barrières auparavant titanesques.  
Nous pensions que le jeune Malefoy avait rejeté le rapprochement de l'inconnue parce que son âme _ou_ son esprit détestaient l'autre ou alors, ne connaissait l'autre personne que trop peu. Mais nous reviendront là dessus. »

* * *

Comme Drago était bien, là, près du feu, au chaud, seul avec Hermione et Harry.

Ce dernier semblait s'être transformé en compteur de légende et il s'était légèrement penché en avant, ses cheveux de jais tombant devant son visage, cachant partiellement ses beaux yeux verts si canailles et lui donnant un air mystérieux, et tout à son histoire, sa voix prit un ton plus envoûtant.

Sa peau plus foncée que la sienne était allumée par la lumière des flammes, les lueurs rouges glissaient sur sa peau lisse, sûrement douce, et assombrissant par contraste les creux des monts et vallées de sa légère musculature. Ses bras forts bougeaient, créant des ombres qui allaient et venaient sur ses muscles fins mais puissants, tandis qu'il soulignait avec de grands gestes les moments forts de son conte si intriguant.

Drago ne perdait pas une goutte de cette histoire, lui aussi penché en avant, oubliant tout sauf les paroles qui sortaient de ces lèvres si ensorcelantes.

* * *

« Ce qui est important de noter, c'est que contrairement à l'éther, l'âme ressent la distance. Quand vous êtes loin de l'être aimé, même si son lien d'éther est mince comme une feuille de papier, l'âme est triste.

C'est d'ailleurs fascinant car l'explication de la non-considération de la distance par l'éther est qu'elle est immatérielle, et donc pas du tout influencée par le monde matériel.  
Cependant, l'âme non plus n'est pas matérielle.  
C'est contradictoire.  
L'âme semble à cheval entre les deux strates d'existence –la physique et la non physique-, elle est le lien entre les deux.  
C'est donc étrange de voir que quand le lien chair/chair est aussi court que l'épaisseur de l'aile d'une mouche, les âmes sont aussi loin que les corps le sont.

Pour développer le sentiment de l'amour après un coup de foudre, selon mon exemple et la réalité, il faut être_ plus ou moins_ proche car les états d'âme, sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mot, _ne se développent qu'avec un contact physique._  
L'important, M. Le directeur, est que nous avons découvert quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant en faisant des tests sur M. Malefoy.

Son âme n'est pas seule. »

* * *

Harry, aussi intriguant que possible, arrivait au terme de son conte mais observait toujours Drago du coin de l'œil, sans que l'autre ne s'en aperçoive. Il était tellement beau comme ça, son ange, sa peau blanche teintée de rouge, ses beaux cheveux tombant gracieusement sur son visage, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté pendant qu'il l'écoutait avec ferveur. Son petit minois si mignon, avec son nez fin et ses yeux brillants. Était-ce le feu ou son histoire qui allumait une telle lueur dans son regard gris?

Harry aurait tellement voulu l'embrasser.

* * *

« Le cas de ce jeune homme est fascinant. En tirant de force sur le lien, l'autre les a, selon toute vraisemblance, tellement rapproché que même dans l'immatériel leurs âmes ont presque fusionné. C'est incroyable, car nous avons cru, autrefois, que l'âme ne pouvait s'approcher d'une autre dans l'immatériel. Nous nous trompions.

Mais surtout, nous avons découvert que son âme n'est pas seule. Une autre s'infiltre en elle. En tirant, l'inconnue a créé une brèche. Et comme toujours, une âme amoureuse cherche à s'approcher toujours plus de son élu. Donc il pénètre dans l'espace spirituel du jeune Malefoy. Ce qui est sans importance à la base, sauf qu'ils se comprennent mieux et que les sentiments négatifs sont dur à produire. Ils auront aussi tendance à détesté les mêmes personnes.

Mais, ce qui nous a éberlués, c'est de constater que, depuis peu, celle du jeune héritier fait de même. Elle s'infiltre. Même s'il ne le sait probablement pas, si la partie consciente de son cerveau ne la pas encore envisagé :

_Il est tombé amoureux._ »

* * *

Drago, qui écoutait toujours avidement Harry raconter une épopée formidable, intercepta sans le vouloir un des regards tendres que ce dernier lui lançait.

Le contact fut électrisant et Harry sourit doucement sans arrêter son monologue. Drago, heureux sans raison apparente, poussa un soupir de bien-être. La vie était tellement belle, depuis peu.

* * *

«Comme je vous l'ai dit, plus tôt, il est impossible de développer le sentiment de l'amour sans contact humain dans le monde matériel même si ce n'est qu'un regard de temps en temps. Il faut un minimum pour enclencher un processus. Et comme ce phénomène s'est enclenché extrêmement vite, nous qui pensions que Malefoy avait lutté esprit et âme contre le rapprochement, nous nous apercevons que l'âme n'était pas si réticente pour développer si vite un sentiment! Son esprit logique (mais pas nécessairement conscient!) devait vraiment tout contrôler! Cependant, la thèse de la personne inconnue s'efface avec cette révélation: Si l'âme n'était pas tellement contre, elle devait connaitre la personne! Et de plus il a maintenant des sentiments qui, je vous le rappelle, ne peuvent grandir sans contact physique ou visuel!

Nous pensons donc, M. Le directeur, que le jeune Malefoy est en contact avec la fameuse inconnue, qui n'en est peut-être pas une. »

Le directeur resta pensif. Il avait eu un doute mais maintenant…. Il pensait savoir qui avait été assez puissant pour transformer Drago sans le vouloir.

« M. Le directeur, je voulais vous avertir en premier mais maintenant je vais devoir en parler avec Malefoy senior et av…. »

« Non. » L'interrompit le vieil homme. « N'en dite rien. Laissons les choses aller comme elles sont. »

« Mais M. Le dir… »

« Non. Je pense que tout s'arrangera tout seul. N'intervenons pas. »

Le scientifique voulu protester, souhaitant par dessus tout retrouver la plus-si-inconnue-que-ça pour continuer les tests, mais Dumbledore semblait inflexible.

* * *

Dans la tour des griffondors, au même moment, après la chute hilarante de l'histoire, pendant que tous riaient doucement, deux regards se croisèrent à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, ne se lâchèrent pas. Un pétillant de malice et l'autre de rire, mille mots n'auraient décrit tout ce qui passa par ce simple contact visuel, mais quand ils se lâchèrent, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

* * *

**_À suivre..._**

avez vous aimez

**OUI!**

ou

**NON!**

?????

Envoyez moi votre réponse ;p


	14. Chapitre 13: Normalité

Bonjour, population de ce monde! Et du mien par la même occasion (en tout cas, je pense que je suis du même......)!

Voilà la fabuleuse et fameuse suite tant attendu de l'histoire EXTRAORDINAIRE d'Handicap (je m'y crois un peu là)!! Mais avant, et comme d'habitude, les

_**RAR!**_

**Jonzac**: XD oui c'est moi qui est tout penser à ça, et toute seule en plus (suis fière)! Merci de reviewer et merci du compliment :).

**Onarluca**: Tu as aimé? Parfait!Oui, oui, voilà la suite !

**Aurore**: Cool! Voilà ta suite!

**Hino Hatari**: J'aime trop ta review! C'est rare qu'on me dit exactement tout le bon passage! Au moins, là je sais ce que tu préfère!  
Eh bien, je dois t'avouer que moi aussi, je ne suis pas capable de nager jusqu'en Angleterre pour que J.K rowling envoie en démentit dans la presse et annonce le VRAI couple de HP. Mais nager tout l'Atlantique..... C'est pas que trois longueur dans la piscine de mon école me tu mais ça ressemble un peu à ça! OH! Et moi aussi Ginny me tombe sur les nerfs. J'ai penser à la faire tomber de la tour d'astronomie mais bon Crivey, con comme il est il risque de sauter à sa suite alors.... il est sympa mais je lui ferai pas apparaitre un tapis volant pour l'occasion et je prendrais une caméra vidéo!  
J'ai vraiment rigoler quand j'ai écrit que Lucius ne pouvait plus se rendre à l'école à cause du pouvoir d'Harry. C'est tellement clair pourtant que c'est Harry XD. Qui d'autre colle Dray comme de la glue??  
Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'aurais des remord à te dire c'est quoi qui va se passer de gros dans les prochain chapitre même si tu me reviewa quand même....mais je t'ai donner un indice dans ton RAR XD. Si tu lis ce chap, ton comprendra automatiquement (à moins que mon cerveau soit définitivement trop complexe)

**Pinkwater15**: YÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!! Une personne de plus!! (danse de la victoire!) Pour la réaction de Draky eh bien.... XD tu verras! Ce ne serait pas tellement drôle de tout déballé comme ça... mais en plus c'est tellement mon genre. Je crève d'envie de le dire mais, pour les besoins de la cause, je dirais rien.....J'en ai trop envie!! C'est pas juuuuste!!!

**Feasie**: XD tant pis pour les grosses reviews! Je veux pas te forcer non plus (ce serait cruel! Et je veux pas me faire poursuivre!) et puis de toute façon, même si c'est pour ecrire un "OUI!" ou un "NON!" je suis quand même contente que la tradition reste XD. Mais faut pas que la tradition devienne pénible (comme les bisoux juteux de ma grand-mère sur la joue....beeeeeeurk). Bonne lecture!

**Salombo**: Merdouille, mes explications sont pas claires!! Pas que je le savais pas déjà (je suis étrange à ce point là?) mais c'est quand même un petit coup au coeur à chaque fois. Si tu aimes quand même mon histoire, tant mieux :) ! J'en suis heureuse, mais si jamais tu es interressé à comprendre (parce que sinon, tu peux très bien comprendre l'histoire, si tu sais que c'est Harry qui les a fait apparaitre et qu'elle ne disparaitront pas si il meur et qu'a cause d'un truc ultra compliqué ben ça fait que Dray est amoureux de lui)si tu es interresser j'ai mit un résumé très très court avant mes RAR au chapitre 11. Je te souhaite une bonne journée (ou soir.... dépendemment du décalage) et bonne lecture!

**Miss Patmol**: Je sais pas trop quoi ajouter XD. Tant mieux si tu aime, ça me fait plaisir! Bonne lecture!

**Petite-Abeille**: Décidemment, c'est mon "trip" de vie de recevoir une review où l'on me dit que l'on en a ras le pompom et que si je continu comme ça la personne va abandonner la lecture. Ouaip, j'adore ça.

**Yu-Strawberry**: Réaliste? Vraiment? Alors là je suis flatté (j'en ronronne!) MOUHAHAHAHAA!!! Les poufs carnivores et les concierges zoophiles!!

**Tangerine Maléfique**: La toute-puissance du Poker et du vomit!! Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans une situation si difficile XD avec tes voisines de chambre, mais bon, tu n'as pas l'air de m'en vouloir! Je suis assez fière de mon explication sur les ailes de Drake, mais c'est surtout que je l'ai imaginer toute seule. Effectivement, c'est très réaliste, je m'en surprend moi-même. Le cas de Ron ne me paraissait pas assez important pour que je le relate un peu plus autrement que dans des buts humoristiques. Je le voulais pas dans mes pattes. Mais bon, les fans de Ron existent aussi, je ferai une fic en sa gloire une autre fois XD.  
J'étais pourtant certaine d'avoir vu ton nom, merdouille.... Pas que Tangerine Maléfique c'est un nom commun non plus. Si tu review souvent, peut-être que je t'ai vu dans les RAR de quelques de mes "favorite"s. Après tout, j'en ai 84.

**Maya**: Tu vas te transformer en madeleine si c'est trop triste?? Oups... XD je blague! (je pense...) Merci d'aimer et d'avoir reviewer! Fais toujours plaisir ^^! Bonne lecture, voilà la suite!

**3lle**: L'étape la plus dure? C'est THE étape! Mais des fois, ça prend juste un petit déclic...espéremment au bon moment et avant de gaffer! Bonne lecture^^!

**Aurely**: YÉÉÉÉÉ!!!! (danse de la victoire!) Voilà ta suite;) !

**DarkJedusor**: XD Mouettophile XD. J'aime cette expression! Si elle serait de moi, je serais fière! Mais non, elle vient de mon ex-meilleur ami tellement impopulaire cher la gente féminine qu'il s'est déclaré bi...puis gay...puis bi...puis hétéro en pensant devenir plus populaire mais que neni. Bref, il est déclaré mouettophile et poissonrougophile à temps partiel. Et comme vengeance envers les femmes, il s'est fait une crête sur la tête, teindu en noir ligné blanc avec un signe d'anarchie gravé d'un côté de la tête et une tête de mort de l'autre, de plus il a 3 dent cassé.  
Bref, il est mouettophile parce que c'est tout ce qu'il est capable d'attiré avec des frittes de McDonald XD. Mais bon, si les mouettes sont aussi belles Dray..... Est-ce que mon ex-ami est finalement gay? Il aime les mouettes hommes? ARG!  
Et si Rusard est zoophile, faut que je l'éloigne de Dray!

* * *

**Chapitre treize  


* * *

**

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&...

* * *

_**_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-_La normalité****_-,.-¨¯¨·-,¸_**

* * *

Les trois inséparables se chahutaient amicalement dans le couloir. Ils se dirigeaient joyeusement vers la salle sur demande, le meilleur endroit pour fêter Noël puisque son occupant habituel avait déserté pour l'infirmerie –plutôt pratique…  
Devant la porte qui venait d'apparaître, Hermione dit au revoir aux deux garçons, les serrant forts dans ses bras, puis partit seule dans les couloirs, les laissant en tête à tête en espérant avoir une belle surprise au retour des vacances.  
Ça ne coûte rien d'espérer.

Les couloirs étaient sombres…. Très sombres. Mais une femme farouche comme elle n'avait pas peur des montres qui pourraient surgirent de l'ombre.

Depuis son face à face – ou plutôt miroir à face- avec le basilique mais surtout avec tous les monstres inimaginables durant la guerre, un couloir sombre ressemblait à un pays de calinours magique.  
Cependant, quand elle vue une silhouette si familière devant elle, la Gryffondor se figea de stupeur.

* * *

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

* * *

Drago entra dans la pièce qu'Harry venait de faire apparaître et fut satisfait. Il adorait les feux ronflants et les lumières tamisées.  
Il se sentait étrangement plus entouré et confortable que dans une grande salle trop froide et lumineuse qui donnait l'impression d'être exposé à tout.

Pendant qu'Harry allait chercher les bièraubeurres à la salle commune –trop lourd pour un accio, mais surtout trop fragile – Il voulu s'asseoir dans un des sièges mais, comme à chaque fois, ses ailes le rendait inconfortable. Il grogna et en se relevant, elles frappèrent une table basse qui virevolta dans les airs et s'écrasa plus loin.

Il soupira de découragement, comme chaque fois que ça arrivait, mais quand il se retourna pour aller la ramasser et la réparer d'un réparo, le coup de vent créé par le mouvement fit se décrocher un tableau qui tomba au sol en se brisant, faisait crier de protestation les occupants.  
Ceux-ci commencèrent à injurier l'ange qui se sentait de plus en plus mal.  
Voilà que l'enfer recommençait.

Cette émotion forte créa une étincelle de magie qui fit brûler brutalement le tableau, faisant fuir les malpolis vers d'autre tableau en dehors de la salle.

Drago voulu se dépêcher de prendre une carafe d'eau mais, encore une fois, un mouvement involontaire la fit chuter de son perchoir, et se briser sur le sol, faisant gicler l'eau un peu partout.  
L'ange gémit. Pourquoi devait-il toujours tout détruire, même sans le vouloir. Étrangement sensible, ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer mais il refusa de laisser les larmes couler.  
Elles n'allaient pas encore gagner ce combat. Un vent magique s'éleva doucement dans la salle, pendant qu'il perdait lentement le contrôle de ses émotions.

* * *

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

* * *

Ron se promenait craintivement dans les couloirs, se répétant encore et encore que les araignées étaient toutes dans sa tête, uniquement dans sa tête.  
Tout à son mantra, il n'aperçu que très tard la personne figée dans le couloir. Il y eut un déclic dans son cerveau quand il vu ses cheveux auburn en bataille et sa silhouette si bien définie.

Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, les yeux comme des soucoupes, avant de rire nerveusement, l'air de dire « Ah, et bien quel hasard! »  
« Mais oui, quelle drôle de coïncidence! »

Plantés en plein milieu du couloir, mal à l'aise, ils regardaient le sol, le papier peint ou le plafond, profondément concentrés.

Hermione, en fixant le plafond, crue qu'elle était maudite.  
Une jolie feuille de gui était suspendue juste au-dessus de sa tête.  
En réalité, il aurait été difficile de ne pas finir sous une telle décoration, puisque depuis presque deux semaines, elles grouillaient partout.  
Ainsi, la moitié de l'école rasait les murs de près pour éviter l'autre moitié, désespérée, qui se jetait pratiquement en dessous.

Hermione avait appris à ne surtout pas marcher au centre du couloir, mais la nuit…le soir….

Le dira…le dira pas….

Finalement Ron, qui n'était pas au courant puisqu'il était alité à l'infirmerie, regarda le plafond et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Leurs oreilles se teintèrent lentement de rouge.

* * *

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

* * *

Quand Harry, munit de sa caisse de boisson, entra dans la salle sur demande, il vu que presque tout était sans-dessus-dessous.  
Assit à même le sol, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, son ami regardait tristement les débris de lampe, de tableau, les échardes de bois, le divan éventré.  
Il avait certainement encore perdu le contrôle de sa magie après avoir cassé quelques bibelots.  
Même les scientifiques avaient avertit Harry de ces risques.

Le pauvre ange blond était extrêmement sensible et quand il cassait des choses, il se sentait profondément mal. Harry avait tout essayé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas inutile, nuisible ou un poids, mais rien à faire, dès qu'il reprenait un peu d'assurance son moral retombait à zéro à la moindre chute d'objet.  
Déposant sa caisse, il répara et replaça tout d'un coup de baguette. Le pauvre Drago était toujours prostré au milieu de la pièce et, en soupirant, Harry s'assit devant lui.

Il l'appela doucement mais l'autre garda le silence. Il ne le brisa que quelques minutes plus tard :

« …Je casse toujours tout… » Murmura le blond, le visage à moitié enfouit dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux.

« Un jour, tu ne casseras plus rien. Drago, écoute moi… tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. »

« Je suis coupable de les avoir cassées. »

« Mais tu ne fais pas exprès. »

Le silence dura quelque seconde, puis :

« Harry. » chuchota de nouveau l'ange, les larmes dévalant ses joues. « Quand ça arrive, j'ai presque envie de mourir, c'est affreux, je fais du mal autour de moi, même au gens. Je suis anormal, décalé, difforme… Je suis contre-nature, un monstre. Je ne devrais pas exister. Quand je vois tout se briser, je regrette d'être né. »

* * *

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

* * *

Dans un corridor un peu plus loin, deux personnes se rapprochaient maladroitement. Encore une fois, ils eurent des airs de : « Ah, la tradition, c'est la tradition! » « Pas le choix, hein? » « Quand faut y aller, faut y aller! » « Mais oui, hein, c'est obligé! »

Quand la distance entre eux était celle voulue, leur nervosité ne fit qu'augmenter. Titubant quelque peu, Hermione finit par faire un dernier pas, se lever précautionneusement sur la pointe des pieds et poser ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin, les yeux résolument fermés.

Tétanisé, ils n'osaient pas vraiment bouger, aussi peu enclin d'approfondir que d'arrêter.

Ron se détendit peu à peu et passa délicatement sa main sur la joue si douce de la jeune fille.

* * *

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

* * *

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille!! »

Drago sursauta violemment face à l'éclat inattendu d'Harry.

« Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose de toi! Tu n'as donc pas regardé dans un miroir récemment? Tu n'as pas regardé autour de toi? Tu n'as pas comprit??  
Plus personne ne te méprise! Les griffondors sont tous tes amis, tu as même un fan club qui commence à se former chez les Poufsouffles!  
Mais, en vérité, tout ça n'est pas important, Dray, parce que le monde autour de toi n'est pas important. C'est toi qui comptes, uniquement toi. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre, Dray, parce que, malgré tout ce pseudo mal que tu fais –qui n'est que dans ta tête, ce ne sont que des futilités-, tu seras encore et toujours un ange, dans ton coeur, et tu l'étais même avant que tu ais tes ailes. »

* * *

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

* * *

Les deux amoureux s'embrassaient maintenant à en perdre haleine, étroitement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ron avait légèrement soulevé Hermione pour qu'ils soient à la même hauteur. Leurs deux visages plaqués l'un contre l'autre ne voulait plus se laisser. Les mains dans les cheveux couleur feu du jeune homme, la griffondor gémit doucement. Elle en avait tellement rêvé sans jamais oser. Sa peau douce frissonnait presque violemment au contact des mains d'homme fermes qui la soulevait par la taille.

Leurs visages si rapprochés étaient tachés des larmes de l'autre, qu'ils s'échangeaient encore et encore au fur et à mesure de leur étreinte.

Ils pleuraient, affligés de devoir un jour rompre ce contact grisant, terrassés de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, meurtrit de ne pouvoir être encore plus proche, béatement heureux d'enfin accomplir leur désir commun.

* * *

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

* * *

« Comment ne peux-tu pas voir le bonheur que tu sèmes sur ton passage simplement en souriant? Comment ne peux-tu pas envisager que les gens autour de toi t'aime et t'apprécie? Par tes sourires, tu illumines tout autour de toi, par ta joie tu remplis les têtes de bonheur. Par tes rires, tu combles les silences et mets les cœurs en fêtes. Tes ailes ne te déforment pas, elles avertissent les gens de ta beauté et de ta grandeur d'âme. Elles déclament ouvertement ta vraie nature, celle profondément enfouie en toi.  
Tu ne ressemble pas juste à un ange, tu en es un.

Un vrai de vrai.» Ajouta enfin Harry avec une voix enfantine à la dernière phrase, en passant tendrement le revers de ses doigts sur la joue du blond.  
« Si les gens t'ont d'abord repoussé, Dray, c'est qu'ils étaient jaloux. On a été jaloux de moi, autrefois, car les gens les plus chanceux, les plus connu ou alors _spécial_ attire l'attention et rappelle continuellement aux autres que nous sommes uniques et qu'ils sont douloureusement… normaux.  
Mais je vais te dire un secret, mon ange, un secret que très peu connaisse ou alors applique dans leur vie de tous les jours. Ce qui rend héro un homme ordinaire, ou alors un ange quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas demandé, c'est le regard des gens, car en toi, comme en moi, il y a un cœur comme tout le monde.

Nous sommes tous uniques et normaux à la fois. Car il est normal d'être unique, si nous le sommes tous.

Alors, Dray, malgré les regards, malgré ces magnifiques ailes, ta famille, ta lignée, au fond de toi, tu es un homme ordinaire. »

Harry mit sa main sur la poitrine de l'autre et emmena celle de Drago sur son propre coeur.

« Tu sens ce battement? Nous l'avons tous, parce que nous sommes des êtres humains, peut importe si j'ai tué un mage noir ou que tu sois le plus magnifique des êtres, que tu ais des ailes déclamant ta vraie nature.  
Tu n'es donc pas anormal, mon ange, ni décalé, ni encore difforme, tu n'es qu'un homme ordinairement unique, mais à ta manière. Et j…on t'aime tous comme tu es.  
Uniquement comme tu es.  
C'est ta douceur, ta malice, ton caractère, tes petites manies, ton regard pétillant et parfois ton extravagance qui fait de toi l'être _ordinaire_ qui est si importante à nos yeux.  
Et personne ne regrette ta naissance, et tu ne devrais pas le faire car sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. » Lâcha finalement Harry, les yeux profondément ancré dans ceux de son amour secret. Les lèvres tremblantes, Drago avait écouté très attentivement son meilleur ami lui dire qu'il était comme tout le monde, la meilleure chose qu'on aurait pu lui déclaré pour le faire sentir mieux.

Sa main sur le cœur d'Harry pouvait sentir les palpitations sous cette peau qu'il sentait chaude même en travers du T-Shirt.

Quand son meilleur ami le prit finalement très fort dans ces bras, il comprit qu'il aimait ça. Il aimait qu'Harry le tienne près de lui, qu'Harry le rassure et veille sur lui de jour comme de nuit. Il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi, mais il s'abîma dans une réflexion intense.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre et, de nouveau gênés, ils reculèrent de quelques pas. Ils fuirent le contact pendant un moment avant que leurs regards ne s'accrochent à nouveau.  
Peut-être est-ce à ce moment là que Ron comprit qu'il avait perdu son temps, à haïr une prétendue concurrence. L'idée devra faire encore bien du chemin dans sa tête avant de se faire assimiler, mais la petite graine du doute était maintenant semée dans l'espoir de grandir et fleurir.  
Nerveusement, ils tournèrent les talons, synchronisés, et partirent dans la direction opposée. Soudain, Hermione, avec tout son courage griffondoresque, se retourna et l'appela.

« Ron !! »

« Oui?? » répondit-il vivement, revenant avec fébrilité vers elle en courant, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça.

« Hum…euh je… »

Elle se serait cognée la tête sur un mur comme un elfe de maison, tellement elle se trouvait ridicule à bafouiller sans trouver les mots. Ron, pour l'aider, fit une tentative de communication.

« Euh…tu euh… »

« Oui je….euh… »

« …tu… »

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

« Ouais. Et moi je…. »

« Ouais. »

Pour un témoin extérieur, ce semblant de conversation n'aurait eu aucun sens mais ils semblaient s'être compris et se regardaient, les étoiles dans les yeux.

Rapidement, Hermione se releva sur la pointe des pieds, posa un très bref baiser au coin des lèvres du rouquin et disparu en courant dans les couloirs sombres, le bruit de ses pas disparaissant peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ne puisse même plus en percevoir le faible écho.

* * *

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

* * *

Et Drago réfléchit, encore et encore, des heures durant.

C'était maintenant Noël, depuis vingt minutes, et Drago, en regardant le séduisant survivant dormir, en vint à une très très sinistre conclusion.  
Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide?  
C'en devenait de la débilité profonde, c'était inhumain et tellement …sal!

Ce gars était son meilleur ami, bon sang, c'était presque devenu son frère, depuis le temps, toujours à rire ensemble, inséparable. Dans ce cas, ça pourrait être de l'inceste.  
Ce sentiment au creux de lui était pourtant là depuis si longtemps, comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer avant?  
Il commençait à avoir la nausée.  
Il avait tout gâché.

Posant un très faible baiser sur le front de l'endormi, il s'enfuit, refermant très doucement la porte derrière lui.

Harry sourit tendrement dans son sommeil.  
Quelques instants plus tard, cependant, ne sentant plus la présence de Drago, il entrouvrit vaguement un œil. Il se releva soudainement, droit comme un i. Où était-il???

Se dégageant de ses couvertures, il alla fouiller avec fébrilité dans ses effets personnels sortir sa carte de maraudeur – Il l'avait emporté pour vérifier les couloirs, au cas où Ron aurait voulu faire un petit tour, on n'est jamais trop prudent –.  
Le petit point nommé Drago courait à travers le château.

Il se dirigeait vers la tour d'astronomie.

* * *

_**À suivre....**_

Aaaaaaaahhh.... pourquoi toujours la tour d'astronomie? Y en a-t-il une autre? J'ai un blanc de mémoire....


	15. Chapitre 14: Et mon coeur

Salut tout le monde!!

Bon, voici la suite après les habituels:

_**RAR!**_

**Yu-Strawberry**: Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi, quand les gens parle de la tour d'astronomie, on pense automatiquement à un suicide... Peut-être parce que la majorité des suicidés dans HP y sont allé faire un petit plongeon.... Aucun rapport voyons XD. Merci de la review!

**Tangerine Maléfique**: Alors là, ça fait chaud au coeur. Pour le temps que j'ai mis sur ce chapitre, j'avais peur qu'il soit un peu guimauve mais là, je suis ultra rassuré, merci!  
En réalité, je ne peux pas posté une histoire sur fanfic sans l'avoir terminé et corrigé auparavent pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis une écrivaine compulsive incompétente. Bref, j'écris six chapitres magnifique en une soirée comme si j'étais en feu. Et pendant un mois, je griffonne peut-être un ou deux mot.... peut-être....  
D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle que ça fait 2 ans que je travaille sur une fic et qu'il faudrait vraiment que je mis remette XD.

**Onarluca**: Roooh..... c'est pas gentil de se foutre de Ron et Hermione! C'est pas parce que Ron est une larve stupide et encombrante que nous ne devons pas lui porter de l'attention d'un point de vue purement médical pour se demander comment ça a fait pour survivre jusque là! Pauvre minorité de se monde... On devrait l'euthanasier XD. Mais bon, c'est pas un couple important, je te pardonne!

**Maya**: S'il veut sauter? Peut-être, peut-être pas.... (est-ce que je peux être plus vague?) Je pense que ce qui est important, ce n'est pas l'intention de Dray, mais ce qu'il va faire, exprès ou non. Parce que c'est très différent XD. Mais surtout, que va faire Ry?

**Sebarrya**: Ouaip! Tout compris!!..... Mais de la a dire que c'est une bonne chose XD. Tiens, voilà ta suite! J'espère que t'aimeras!

**Salombo**: Moi aussi j'aime la déclaration d'Harry! Même si j'ai du la recommencer six fois - -' .  
En réalité je suis OBLIGÉ d'écrire mon histoire au complet avant de poster. Sinon je sais jamais comment sa va finir, parce que je suis plutôt inconstante. Si je me sens trop obligé d'écrire, je finirai pas tapé ceci: " Et le poudlard express, sortit de nulle part, vient écrasé tous les héros de l'histoire et il n'y eu aucun survivant. La fin."  
Ça le fait pas hein?

**Pinkwater**: Ah ben non, dans la réalité, personne n'aurait réussit à faire un aussi joli discour sans préparation, mais c'est la beauté des fan fic n'est-ce pas ? Et puis non, je n'ai jamais, personnellement, vu des gens ailés. J'en connais des bizarre, mais pas à ce point là XD.

**Hino Hatari**: Ouais!!! Un couple de finalisé!!! Maintenant l'autre XD. Mais puisque que Dray est même pas capable de plané, je sais pas trop s'il est réellement capable de volé s'il se jette de la tour d'astronomie.... Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense au suicide quand on parle de cette tour XD ? À oui, parce que la majorité des suicidés de HP fan fic sont tombé de là, suis-je bête XD. Bref, je devrais repenser au tapis volant...au cas où que....

**Petite-abeille**: Ah ben merci !! Bonne lecture!!

**Aurely**: T'aime coomme d'hab? Merci c'est flatteur :) !

**Feasie**: Ah non! Tombe pas en depress' quand même! C'est pas sympa être en depress' (évidemment!)!  
Fais 'ttention à toi!  
Sinon merci pour la review XD. Mais quand même, veux pas que tu sois amorphe, c'est pas drôle d'être amorphe!

**MiniMagiCcOlOurs**: Bonjour et bienvenue parmi nouuuuus!! Heureuse de faire ta connaissance, moi je m'appelle Zephyre :) mais appelle moi Zeph' ! Effectivement, j'ai fait le saut en voyant mes emails XD, merci pour tout, c'est sympa!  
Je sais pas si tu as vu au prologue, mais j'ai écrit qu'il y avait 17 chapitre! Alors t'auras pas à attendre très très longtemps! Là on est jeudi, puis se sera lundi et ainsi de suite!  
T'habite en Belgique?? Raaah! J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller! Je vais quand même pas t'en vouloir pour ça XE mais quand même, t'es chanceuse - -'.  
Mouiiiii, espérons qu'Harry arrivera à temps! Si on prend en conscidération que Dray à effectivement envie de sauter =) ....

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze  


* * *

**

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&...

* * *

_**_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-_Et...mon coeur****_-,.-¨¯¨·-,¸_**

* * *

En haut de la plus haute de toutes les tours, la tour d'astronomie, des vents pleins de neige balayaient les créneaux gelés. De la glace s'étalait sur toute la surface rendue lisse, de la neige formait des congères à chaque coin et recoin où elle avait pu s'accumuler.  
La neige s'entassait et se solidifiait autour d'une silhouette blême et spectrale. N'importe quel témoin aurait eu de la misère à la voir parmi les ombres blanches si elle ne se mouvait pas aussi furieusement.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux, aux vêtements, à la peau et aux ailes blanches se perdait dans son environnement glacé.

Il ne cessait de passer et repasser nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, de marcher en rond et de soupirer bruyamment, charriant de ses pieds la neige de plus en plus épaisse, la soulevant dans les airs pour qu'elle redevienne libre, emporté par les vents transcendants.

Si peut-être des témoins providentiels auraient entraperçu ses gestes, ce comportement, aucun n'auraient put voir parmi ce blizzard sa fébrilité et ses larmes. De douces larmes qui coulaient et gelaient sur ses joues au fur et à mesure qu'elles se montraient.  
Ses sanglots se faisaient engloutir par les remous du vent et ses douces confidences aux alizés, murmurées avec tourment, étaient jalousement gardées.  
Sa peine immense transformait ses traits mais il était toujours très reconnaissable.

C'était Draco Malfoy.

Il geignait sa détresse, pleurait sa douleur mais, parfois, hurlait sa rage.  
Trop d'émotion en un homme, surtout en un homme seul.

Comment il avait pu… comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami, de l'être le plus lumineux et merveilleux de l'univers?  
Il aurait voulu s'arracher le cœur et le jeter de la tour, immédiatement, pour avoir tout gâché.  
Comment réagira-t-il quand il l'apprendra?  
L'apprendra t-il? Comment rester son ami en ayant autant envie de le toucher, de le sentir contre soi, de se perde en lui à en oublier le monde? Comment s'expliquer tout ça?  
Il gémissait et hurlait dans la tempête blanche. Impuissance quand tu nous tiens. Mais avait-il envie de ne plus l'aimer?

Sa lumière, sa chaleur, sa douceur, sa vie et sa force. Il en avait besoin, il en avait toujours eu besoin. Depuis le début et maintenant, il en avait douloureusement conscience.

Il tomba à genoux dans la neige, et se prit le visage à deux mains. Il murmura un « Non » lent et désespéré.

Non, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, non il ne voulait pas qu'il en voit une autre –une femme! Harry aimait les femmes!-, non il ne pourrait pas le supporter. L'imaginer aimant une autre, l'imaginer juste en train d'embrasser… Oh pitié, tout sauf ça.

Dans son dos, un bruit de ferraille retentit. Quelqu'un montait l'échelle qui menait au toit. Pitié que ce ne soit pas lui.

Pitié…

* * *

"DRACO?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre! Tu vas tomber malade!"

Il se tourna vers le survivant et son allure inquiète, magnifique dans le vent qui décoiffait sa chevelure. Il étouffa un autre sanglot et Harry tendit une main vers lui.

"Draco! Allez suis-moi! Si tes ailes s'ouvrent, le vent va t'emporter, et la glace ne va rien faire pour t'aider!"

Toujours aussi attentionné, toujours aussi adorable avec son regard brillant de peur. Toutefois, l'ange recula. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry voit ses larmes. Celui-ci n'en scruta que plus le brouillard et l'appela, tendant encore plus sa main.

"S'il te plaît! Tu vas te faire mal ou tu vas tomber… Bon sang fais attention à toi!"

"…"

"Draco… pitié…Reviens vers moi…"

La voix du prince Griffon se brisa sur la dernière phrase. Draco n'en aurait que plus pleuré si une trace d'humidité restait. Et il n'en recula que d'avantage, encore et encore, jusqu'à sentir le vide à trois centimètre de ses pieds. L'envie de sauter lui tenaillait le ventre. Même avec ses ailes, la chute serait fatal. Mais bon, ce serait stupide de se privé de la présence d'Harry, même si c'était de loin. (Ndl'A: Dans les dents! Loin de nous les suicides!)

Pendant ce temps, Harry paniquait de plus en plus. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Il ne le laissait même pas approcher! Avec ce blizzard, on ne voyait rien à peine à dix centimètres. Son amour semblait tellement loin, tellement froid et mystérieux, comme ça, sa silhouette se dessinant à peine malgré les trois mètres de différence, à cause de cette purée de pois, du vent et de la neige qui voletait avec violence. Il posa ses pieds sur le toit et fit quelques pas mal assurés sur le sol glissant. Bon sang, faites que les ailes de Draco ne s'ouvrent pas…

"Draco! Allez reviens, s'il te plaît…tu me fais peur!"

"C'est drôle que tu dises ça, "dit la plus-que-faible voix de l'ange.

"Oh non, c'est très loin d'être drôle…Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"…"

"Ce sont les vieilles moqueries? Les destructions d'objets? Le quidditch? Ta maison?"

"Mais non!" Répliqua Draco en s'échauffant.

"Alors quoi!"

"C'est TOI mon problème ok!?!"

"M…Moi? "Dit son homologue, ses poumons se vidant.

"Toujours à me suivre, toujours à me demander comment je vais!" Continua le blond, visiblement enragé. "Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça?!?! Pourquoi à moi? J'ai l'air influençable? J'ai l'air manipulable?"

"M…mais Draco…"

"Non je n'ai pas fini!"

Sa fureur éclatait. Il semblait perdre le contact avec la réalité, le paysage disparut, le froid disparut, le brouillard disparut. Il n'existait plus que lui et Harry, lui et le magnifique, délicieux et inestimable Harry. Il s'approcha brusquement de sa proie, s'éloignant résolument du précipice, et le survivant pu voir les larmes.

Le brun se sentit mourir quand il les aperçut, les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues blanches. La rage du blond explosa.

"Pourquoi!?! Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi je suis un ange –moi!-, pourquoi tu es là, pourquoi tu dois TOUJOURS être là? Pourquoi tu dois être aussi gentil et serviable? Drôle et maître de la répartie? Complice et AIMANT? Suis-je faible? Suis-je stupide?!?!"

"M…mais att…

"Le désespoir c'est une punition pour quoi?!?! Pour un péché quelconque? Dieu me donne des ailes et me punit? Ou est-ce le diable? Suis-je démoniaque? Et pourquoi toi, hein? TOI! Toi le survivant, le vainqueur, l'_inaccessible_ Potter le sublime!"

Harry reculait de plus en plus alors que son adversaire de toujours avançait vers lui.

"Le seul, le _solitaire_ Saint Potter! L'_intouchable_ Harry! Je suis un monstre? C'est ça alors? Je suis la bête en attente d'une Belle -un bel- pour me sortir d'un château pourri? Et si la Belle était incroyablement insouciante et laissait la Chose où elle est? Un monstre! Génial! Pas capable de passer la moitié des portes! Pas capable de voler! Incapable d'avoir des loisirs, comme le quidditch ou juste m'asseoir! Se faire regarder constamment et se faire pointer du doigt, porter des vêtements massacrés! Se faire pousser, blesser et blesser les autres!"

"Draco…arrê…"

"Je te fais pitié? Tu as peur de moi? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Pourquoi tu restes avec moi? Pour te sentir mieux avec toi-même de ne pas laisser un pauvre petit monstre seul et sans défense! C'est ta nature Griffondoresque? Et déjà là, si ce n'était QUE ça! Il fallait en plus que… Tu es machiavélique! Tu t'arranges pour que tes chiens te suivent peu importe comment! C'est ça que tu as fait à Weasley pour qu'il soit si obsédé par toi?!?!?!"

Toujours, un en avançant l'autre en reculant, Draco repoussa encore plus loin son amour, ne voyant que lui, sa présence, son odeur. Tout ça le rendait fou. Son air perdu, sa voix tremblante, son regard triste, son souffle erratique, sa peau blême de froid. Il en devenait malade. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit perdu, triste ou même qu'il ai froid. Mais il le repoussa une ultime fois de toutes ses forces et lui hurla :

"Tu m'as ensorcelé! Voilà! Tu es content? Je suis fini, un déchet, un reste et même une ombre! Perdu à JAMAIS! Tu as réussi bravo! Je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais, mais tu as tout de moi TOUT!"

"Dr…"

"NON," hurla-t-il en se retournant brusquement, lui présentant son dos voûté." Tes regards, tes rires, tes sourires! Tu as gagné, je suis l'ultime perdant, tu es le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus fier, le plus brave, le plus merveilleux et tu as le meilleur fan Club! Tu m'as tout pris! TOUT! Je suis une loque! Tu m'as prit ma vie, mon âme et…"

Dans un battement puissant d'aile, brassant furieusement l'air, il se retourna pour être à trois centimètre du visage d'Harry et lui murmura à toute vitesse dans le murmure le plus bas que le monde puisse produire, sa voix se brisant dans sa tristesse, l'amour plein les yeux :

"Mon cœur."

* * *

Harry n'eu aucune réaction.

Il fixait avec horreur quelque chose derrière lui. Dans un trou de vent, les flocons s'éparpillèrent et Draco put voir, à quelque centimètre de ses yeux juste au-dessus de l'épaule de son âme sœur, le vide absolu. Déjà trop proche du rebord de l'abîme, les deux talons dans le vide, le coup de vent que les ailes avaient produit, quand Draco s'était retourné violemment, fini de déstabiliser le Sauveur.

En une seconde, le visage si proche et lumineux de son amour, si proche qu'il pouvait en compter les cils, s'éloigna de lui, tombant, pour disparaître dans le noir, dans un silence de mort.

La neige reprit ses droits, le brouillard et le bruit maintenant assourdissant de la tempête revinrent.

Mais Draco n'en avait plus conscience. Harry avait basculé.

En un millième de seconde -et sans réfléchir- il sauta de la tour.

* * *

_**À suivre....**_

Dring..._**  
**_

Dring.....

Dring........

Driiiiiiiiing...........

Biiiip.

**Bienvenue sur le répondeur de Zephyre!**

**Elle n'est pas présente en ce moment, elle fuit pour sa vie et tiens en otage le prochain chapitre, mais vous invites à laisser un message en cliquant sur le bouton en bas à gauche**

**Faite le :**

**1) Pour hurler de frustration  
**

**2) Pour marquer votre ahurissement**

**3) Trépigner de rage**

**4) se rendre malade d'angoisse **

**5) Pour menacer la vie de l'auteur**

**6) Pour lui dire de vite posté la suite**

**7) pour toute c'est réponse**

**Puis taper **

**NON!**

**ou**

**OUI!**

**Pour dire si vous avez aimé ou non!**

**Tout ça, après le bip sonore**

**....  
**

**BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPP  
**


	16. chapitre 15: Le lac

* * *

**BONJOUR**

**MON ORDINATEUR A ENCORE ENVIE DE ME FRUSTRER À MORT ET IL EST PAS LOIN DE PASSER À TRÉPAS**

**JE SUIS SUR CELUI DE MON COPAIN MAIS J'AI 0.5 SECONDE POUR POSTER CE CHAPITRE, QUESTION D'HORAIRE SERRÉ**

**LES R.A.R SERONT POUR PLUS TARD**

**JE N'AI PAS REMIXÉ CORRECTEMENT MON CHAPITRE ET JE LE DÉTESTE**

**JE LE METTERAI À MON GOUT PLUS TARD**

**JE SUIS TRÈS EN COLÈRE**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**Chapitre quinze**

**

* * *

**

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&...

* * *

_**_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-_Le lac****_-,.-¨¯¨·-,¸_**

* * *

Le ciel était à la fois noir et blanc. Dans sa chute libre de la tour, frappé et meurtri par les vents, Draco luttait contre le malaise que la sensation de tomber lui donnait. Il cherchait désespérément parmi les nuages bas et la purée de pois, toujours en mouvement grâce aux vents meurtriers. Dans un trou d'air, il pu voir sous lui la silhouette de l'autre jeune homme en perdition. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, donnant des coups avec ses ailes fragiles, et finit par le rejoindre. Le survivant était inconscient et totalement à la merci de l'atterrissage, même si les chances de survivre jusque là étaient minimes.

L'ange enroula ses bras autour de son amour pour bien le tenir contre lui et ses ailes, trop faibles de toute façon pour voler, formèrent un cocon protecteur autour de son trésor.

Draco cria de douleur quand de la glace et de la grêle vint fendre sa peau délicate dans son dos et sur le barrage de plume. Il savait, pour avoir passé des heures à admirer le paysage, que dans pas très longtemps ils se fracasseront sur la tour basse. C'était déjà un miracle qu'ils n'aient rien frappé, comme le coin d'un toit, d'un pont, les rambardes de la tour etc. À cette vitesse, ce serait mortel.

Il devait ralentir leurs chutes. Il souffla un bon coup, resserra sa prise sur le corps inanimé, et déploya ses ailes.

Il hurla, torturer par le moindre vent, par le moindre flocon et entraîné par le poids de deux corps, lui qui d'habitude ne se porte pas lui-même.

Du sang coula le long de son dos, partant des points d'attache de ses membres les plus récents. Sa peau se déchirait et tous ses muscles nouvellement développés et ses tendons fragiles hurlaient comme ses cordes vocales. Cependant, il ne relâcha pas une seconde sa prise.

Leur chute devint quelque peu oblique et ralentit presque sensiblement. Il ne volait pas, il planait de peine et de douleur dans une trajectoire chaotique et chambardée. Ses jambes faillirent se fracasser quand elles frappèrent le toit de la tour basse, mais elles lâchèrent et ils déboulèrent en roulant la toiture de la tour, se blessant sur les congères et s'éraflant sur les morceaux de métal du toit; puis la pente de la tour basse les éjecta de nouveau dans le ciel. Le vent l'emporta encore dans un de ses caprices et ils continuèrent leurs chutes, l'un souffrant le martyr et ne lâchant pas une seconde le deuxième toujours et mystérieusement inconscient. La tempête se calma un peu mais jamais le vent. Draco pouvait maintenant voir vers quoi il chutait. Il replia de misère ses appendices et ils tombèrent purement et simplement. De nouveau il dut réouvrir ses ailes pour évité un impact et encore il hurla et saigna. Les aléas du vent les menèrent jusqu'au dessus de la forêt interdite. La situation était toujours mortelle car une mauvaise chute dans les bois pouvait être fatale. Il garda ses ailes ouvertes dans l'espoir qu'elles les mènent ailleurs et ils frôlèrent la cime des arbres. Il ne pouvait plus fermer ses ailes, il lutta, lutta encore pendant sa torture, tenant le survivant contre lui.

Ils débouchèrent au-dessus du grand lac gelé et les alizés les laissèrent tomber. Atterrissant violemment sur la glace qui craquela, fragile par endroit, du sang s'écoulait autour de leurs deux silhouettes tremblantes et ruisselait dans les fissures de la glace qu'ils avaient créée dans leur atterrissage.

Il ne l'avait pas lâché. Jamais. Il desserra ses bras et admira son visage tourmenté mais endormi. Il avait une blessure au-dessus de l'œil droit, proche de sa cicatrice, qui saignait abondamment. Un filet de sang s'écoulait du bord de ses lèvres et quand il s'écarta il pu constater avec horreur qu'il avait un bras cassé mais aussi probablement quelque côtes. Des multiples blessures marbraient sa peau autant que la sienne, mais lui était conscient et n'avait pas le bras brisé.

Probablement une aile…Très certainement une aile.

Le brouillard s'étendait toujours sur le lac. Le brouillard ainsi que la toile d'araignée de fissures dans la glace teintée rouge grandissait petit à petit. De petites infiltrations d'eau commençaient à se montrer ici et là.

C'était fini. Il n'arriverait jamais à le déplacer sur autant de surface jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il était en plein milieu de la plus que grande flaque d'eau, les fissures les traquaient, ils étaient tous les deux grièvement blessés mais surtout, Harry avait besoin de soin.

La seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment au monde avait besoin de soin d'urgence**.** Il le serra doucement contre lui et, avant de mourir de froid ou d'une hémorragie, le berça en pleurant tout ce qu'il avait à pleurer. Il s'excusait. Encore et encore. De tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Il s'excusait de l'avoir fait tombé de la tour, il s'excusait d'être tombé amoureux de lui, son meilleur ami, de sa mauvaise humeur dans les mauvais jours, de son caractère difficile, il s'excusait de tous les coups bas qu'il lui avait jamais faits, de toutes ses mauvaises pensées d'antan. Les paupières du sauveur frémirent puis s'entrouvrirent faiblement et Draco en fut pleinement comblé. Il pourrait lui dire tout ça directement. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse placer un seul mot, Harry se hissa faiblement jusqu'à son oreille, une main agrippée à son chandail pour se hisser faiblement, et lui souffla avec les forces qui lui restait :

"Draco…T…Tu n'…n'es pas un m… un m… un monstre…j…je t'….."

"Harry, s'il te plaît, reste avec moi. Harry? Non. Harry, ne part pas! Harry!!!"

Il recommença à sangloter. De nouveau, Harry s'était « endormi » et gisait dans ses bras, inanimé.

Il embrassa ses paupières et le berça, le tenant fort contre lui.

* * *

Quelque chose, sous l'eau, remarqua des fluctuations. Une douce petite sirène vit la délicate toile de brisures à la surface et, curieuse, souleva faiblement un petit morceau pour jeter un œil. Elle fut surprise de voir deux êtres humains, ou plutôt un avec un oiseau. Elle regarda l'oiseau habillé de blanc taché de rouge dans le dos et sur les bras -et sur son pantalon plus ou moins déchiré- tenir cet étrange humain blessé -qui ne bougeait plus- dans ses bras en le berçant et lui chuchotant des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans le but évident de le réveiller. Elle fut surprise de constater que l'oiseau avait une aile tordue et pleine de sang et que de l'eau lui coulait sur le visage.

Mais le plus surprenant était l'humain, paradoxalement. Elle se souvenait de lui. Quand elle était petite, des sorciers étaient venus récupérer leurs amis dans l'eau pour un jeu. Elle savait qu'il y en avait eu quatre mais qu'une fille n'avait pas atteint la cité, qu'un était mort et que l'autre vivait à l'autre bout du monde.

Mais lui était venu, et il était encore là. Blessé, mais vivant. Encore plus curieuse, elle souleva plus le morceau de glace pour faire apparaître sa tête. L'oiseau la vit et elle voulu fuir mais il sembla l'appeler, elle ne comprenait pas cependant. Il tendait une main désespérée vers elle et semblait la supplier. Il désigna l'humain joueur de jeu comique et elle crut comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Les lois de son peuple l'en empêchaient, surtout à son âge! Mais elle savait que si elle ne l'aidait pas, l'oiseau serait triste. Quand elle replongea vers les profondeurs, elle entendit son cri de désespoir mais elle l'ignora. Il fallait qu'elle demande aux anciens ce qu'ils en pensaient.

* * *

Quelques minutes après la disparition de ce qui avait semblé être son dernier espoir, une nouvelle tête sortit de l'eau, cette fois plus vieille et bien plus moche. Tenant son trésor contre lui, il regarda la femme-poisson se racler la gorge et lui lancer quelques mots avec une syntaxe massacrée.

"Toi créature de air, que toi faire sur lac d'eau?"

"Nous sommes tombés de haut et Harry a besoin d'aide! Regardez, dit-il en dénouant un peu ses bras pour que la sirène voie les dommages, il est blessé!"

"Interdit pour être de terre de aller dans lac d'eau pour voir cité de nous."

"Vous l'avez laissé faire pour les jeux! Vous vous souvenez? Il connaît déjà la cité!"

"Qui être?"

"Bon sang, Harry Potter! Notre sauveur à tous même à votre peuple! Il a participé au jeu sous l'eau. Pitié….Prenez le…"

"S'il connaît déjà cité, pouvons soigner. Mais si de air peu faire eau sur son figure si être triste, lui connaît non cité. Lui pas venir avec Sauveur."

"Bon sang prenez-le, faites ce que vous pouvez mais pitié!" S'exclama-t-il, les larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues encore plus blêmes que d'habitude." Soignez-le!"

La glace craqua tous autour des deux rescapés et elle se disloqua quand un nombre important de mains palmées arrachèrent Harry des bras de Draco. Le corps du blessé fut emporté et disparu dans les eaux gelées. Draco fut torturer de voir son visage pâle et rougi de sang disparaître sous la surface d'eau très très très glacée dans les mains de ses créatures mais il n'avait pas le choix.

"Maintenant vous partir, pas bienvenue. Calamar vous reconduire."

Une plus grande masse sombre vint achever la surface et la dernière plaque de glace -celle de Draco- se fit bousculer par le crustacé qui la repoussait vers le large. Le calamar semblait trouver très amusant de pousser le petit bloc de glace. Avant de disparaître, la sirène, qui avait suivit le mouvement, lui dit ces derniers mots.

"Si encore vivant, Rocher de Sorcier quand sera guérit. Si mort, reviendra pas."

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il vit disparaître la dernière sirène. L'eau noire le narguait, tenant prisonnier son meilleur ami, son amour, son contraire, sa force et son cœur. Une seule personne. Quand son bateau de fortune percuta une étendu de glace, le calamar disparu et ne revint pas.

Il fini la distance sur le gelé à pied et marcha vers le château parsemant son chemin dans la neige de rouge. Avant d'entrer au chaud, il lança un dernier regard vers la masse liquide. Il reviendrait vite le chercher, il le jurait, quand il aurait la force de tenir debout plus de deux minutes, il reviendrait pour le récupérer. Chancelant et dégoulinant de sang, il pénétra chez lui et entendit quelques cris. Épaulé de toute part, on l'aida à se rendre à l'infirmerie.

De son lit de malade, il pouvait voir le lac.

* * *

_**À suivre....**_

Ah bien voilà! Tout est bien qui fini bien!

(elle regarde de nouveau son chapitre)

Hum.... finalement je pense qu'investir dans un bunker n'était pas une si mauvaise idée....


	17. Chapitre 16: Espoir

Désolééééééé!!

J'ai un jour de retard! Tuez moi s'il le faut (pas trop fort, veux pas avoir mal!)

Faites un summon collectif des foudres de Zeus pour me foudroyer!

Mea Culpa! Désolé! Sorry!

Le ferai plus T_T

* * *

**RAR chapitre 14 et 15**:

**Sebarrya**: aie aie aie... j'aime le suspense!

**Letitia79**: XD. Merci de la review, ça fait chaud au coeur... et merci de m'avoir laisser en vie!

**Sara the best**: XD Voila la suite, et presque la fin. Picomêtre? Mais c'est immensément minuscule!

**Alfgard**: Toutes les touches? tu veux ma mort? Je l'ai quand même un peu mérité XD.

**Onarluca**: Clair net précis. J'aime bien! Frustré par mon chapitre peut-être? Mais bon, la deuxième review était un peu moin intense mais toujours apprécié ^_^

**M****iniMagiCcOlOurS**: Je suis contente que tu ai aimé mon chapitre. Tu sais quoi? Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il grèle, je veux quand même voir la belgique! Pas moyen de me faire changé d'idée XD. Mais au Canada, faut faire attention. Il fait très, très, très froid mais on a du te le dire. L'hiver dernier, si je montais sur la montagne de neige qu'était ma cour, uniformément haute, je pouvais sauter sur le toit de notre cabane à outil! Encore un mêtre et je marchais sur le toit de ma maison!  
Mais bon, c'est plutôt une exception... mais à peine XD.  
Merci aussi pour ta deuxième review! Ouaip, espérons que les sirènes pourront nous le sauvé, ce serait domage sinon XD.

**Hino Hatari**: Je pense que le tapis volant est tombé en panne! Domage, s'aurait ajouté une touche d'irréalisme!  
Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai de plus en plus tes reviews! J'aime bien savoir quelle passage tu préfère, ça m'aide beaucoup à m'améliorer! Et pour toutes les tortures...euh.... attend que j'ai déménagé en Alaska et construit un bunker bien solide et on en reparlera XD. J'aimais pas les descriptions dans le chapitre 15 mais la je suis toute rassuré! Merciiiiii!  
Je t'offre la suite en gage de paix (j'ai pas de calumet comme les amérindiens)!

**Senekata**: Je m'accomode très bien de toutes les réponses! Merci d'avoir reviewé!

**Feasie**: Merci de tes deux belles reviews XD. Ça fait plaisir! Oui, on a des grèves au Canada mais peut-être une grosse par année... je me souviens plus de la dernière... ça fait longtemps....  
Mon calamar ne parle pas bizarre! C'est les sirènes qui parlent XD. Elles sont pas sensé parlé humain non plus XD.  
Bref. Merci!

**Tsuudama**: Inhumain? Mais c'est ça mon charme!

**Hinata_91**: XD. Toi, tu as le don de me faire rire XD. Merci de ta confiance, pour m'avoir donner ton email ^^ mais malheureusement je suis très absente en ce moment: Conclusion, je l'ai vu la journée ou j'allais poster la suite! La, j'ai un jour de retard, et c'est jamais arrivé! Culpabilité, quand tu nous tiens.  
Tu viens de nous rejoindre? Bien! Bienvenue! J'avertis que je suis sadique et que j'aime le suspense.  
Tu vas souffrir. XD

**Miss patmol**: Clair net précis, j'aime!

**Maya**: Merci d'avoir promis de ne pas me tuer, si j'avais un retard. Ça tombe bien - -'.  
Merci de ton soutien ^^

**Yu-Strawberry**: Niéhéhé... Je suis sadiqueuuuh! Non, plus sérieusement XD c'est une très perverse stratégie pour avoir des review... et j'adore vraiment beaucoup le suspense! Si tu regarde la fin de Sous Mes Doigts Les Couleurs....  
Mais... je tiens quand même un peu à ma vie!

**Loulou**: Oui! Oui! Je poste vite!

**Jonzac**: Merci pour les deux belles reviews!! Je t'offre vite la suite!

**Aurely**: XD. Si Harry va revenir vite?? POUAH! Ça serait trop mignon, voyons!

**Tylia-Sama**: J'adore trop ta review du chapitre de la tour XD. Mais euh.... je tiens à ma vie OSKOUUUUR!!!  
Fais attemtion au chocolat.... C'est vil et malicieux!

**Sauska**: MICHIII!!

**Tangerine Maléfique**: Ben la voilà, alors, ta suite!

**Lyra Sullyvan**: Merci beaucoup de ce soutien! C'est adorable ^_^!

**Naka**: ?!?!_Shrek_?!?!? Oh mon dieu! Dire que je n'y avais même pas pensé!!  
Tu as tellement raison d'ailleurs! Aie aie aie! J'étais même pas au courant de ma propre inclinaison XD!  
Plus sérieusement, je suis flatté (miaou!) de ta review! Elle me fait chaud au coeur! Il me semble cependant, que souvent les gens compare Dray à un ange.... Eh bien moi je m'en suis vexé! Un ange! Voyons! C'est un handicap des ailes!  
Voià donc l'étalage de mon point de vue... Et je n'aime pas avoir tord XD. Le strip poker, lui, est plus une blague entre copain et j'ai pris un malin plaisir à le glissé un peu partout ^^. Mais si, sans le savoir, j'ai imité Shrek pour Dray je considère que Harry se rapproche plus de Bartiméus, dans la trilogie de Bartiméus. C'est une brique à en assomer un éléphent mais je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie.... Ah oui, dans la trilogie de Percy Jackson (très conseillé!).  
Le suspence? C'est ma seconde nature. Si tu ne l'aime pas....tu vas souffrir MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!  
(Bonne lecture et merci des compliments!)

* * *

**Chapitre seize

* * *

**

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&...

* * *

_**_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-_Espoir****_-,.-¨¯¨·-,¸_**

* * *

_Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas? Tu sais, c'est long quand tu n'es pas là. Personne ne raconte de blague, personne ne me saute dessus en criant jéronimo. Personne n'essaie de me faire voler. _

_Je t'attends toujours, sur ce bord de lac...dans le froid…_

_Car je sais que tu reviendras…

* * *

_

L'école était, depuis Noël, étrangement silencieuse. Tous ayant deviné depuis des lustres le béguin du survivant (y avait-il eu, sur terre, quelque chose de moins évident??), beaucoup voyait en cette attente un acte complètement désespéré.

Car, après trois semaines, pas une ride n'avait ébranlé la surface stagnante de l'eau.

* * *

_Tu ne me laisseras pas seul, non?_

_Je n'ai jamais été seul très longtemps, c'est angoissant. Hermione se fait beaucoup de souci pour toi, mais moi je sais que tu vas bien._

_Je le sens.

* * *

_

Le printemps parsemait selon sa fantaisie de jolis bourgeons dans les arbres et les fleurs inondaient le parc de Poudlard.

Après avoir lutté avec le jeune ange tout l'hiver, le personnel de l'école ne l'empêchait plus de se rendre sur le bord du lac, sous le saule pleureur, attendant sur le rocher du sorcier le retour de son ami.

Les jours de pluie, Hermione venait lui mettre un parapluie, et, les jours de froid une couverture.

Elle le faisait manger mais jamais le regard du blond ne quittait les eaux. Immobile, il attendait…attendait….

* * *

_Aujourd'hui,_ _le directeur est venu me voir. Il t'aime bien, tu sais?_

_Mais il me disait que tu étais partit._

_Foutaise. Je le sais, tu ne peux pas être partit. Tu es l'imbattable survivant, l'incroyable Potter! _

_Ce n'est pas une chute de la tour d'astronomie qui va venir à bout de toi hein?_

_Hein?_

_Dis moi le contraire Harry, s'il te plaît…_

_J'ai confiance en toi, tu vas me revenir…

* * *

_

Dans l'ombre de la forêt interdite, un couple étroitement enlacé ne parvenait à se résigner à s'abandonner.

Après un dernier baiser, la jeune femme brune se dirigea vers la lumière resplendissante du parc de Poudlard, lançant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, apercevant dans l'ombre les yeux brillants de son amoureux qui suivait avec ferveur le moindre de ses gestes, tel un loup observant son innocent chaperon rouge lui échapper. Lorsqu'elle disparut de sa vue, il sortit à son tour de la forêt et se dirigea vers le lac.

Il observa, de loin, la masse lisse et sans défaut de l'eau calme, ressentant un douloureux pincement au cœur.

Après avoir vérifié que tout le monde était en cours et donc dans l'impossibilité de l'apercevoir, le rouquin vint poser son postérieur sur les racines du grand saule pleureur bordant la rive.

Ce fut la première fois depuis sa chute que le jeune ange fut intrigué par un comportement extérieur.

Son regard croisa une fraction de seconde celui de son –presque- ex ennemi et, sans qu'on n'en sache l'obscure raison et manière, un pacte fut signé.

Personne ne comprit pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, Ron relayait maintenant Hermione quand celle-ci ne pouvait couver l'ange.

Après une ou deux journées de désagréable questionnement, la clique de griffondor abandonna sa pitoyable tentative de comprendre l'âme humaine et lui donna un tour de garde comme tout le monde.

* * *

_Harry…pitié…ne me laisses pas…

* * *

_

Ses pas fouettaient implacablement l'herbe si sublime et verte de la petite plaine. Sa canne, sans pitié, écrasait et fauchait dans l'indifférence totale les petites fleurs qui se disaient qu'elles avaient mal choisies leur emplacement.

Foutu agent immobilier.

Son long et épais manteau noir le mettait au supplice, ainsi exposé au soleil de Juillet mais il était siiiii beau dans cet habit qui ne pouvait pas se résigner à le retirer et à apparaître en simple chemise blanche.

Il fut donc soulagé d'enfin se réfugier à l'ombre des grandes branches de l'arbre ancestral mais son apaisement fut de courte durée.

Devant lui, assis sur le sol, son fils était figé comme la pierre, attendant l'improbable.

Ça faisait maintenant cinq mois, cinq loooooongs mois.

Poussant un imperceptible soupir, puisqu'il était maintenant à l'abri des regards, il retira son manteau qu'il accrocha plus haut, ne voulant pas le salir, avant de, avec réticence car après tout il portait un pantalon de grande marque, s'asseoir au côté de son fils.

Accroché à son poignet, l'indicateur de magie _consciente_ des scientifiques accrochait la lumière du soleil qui filtrait difficilement entre les grandes feuilles, mouchetant le sol de taches dorées et argentées.

Les rayons de lumières qui s'accrochèrent dans l'objet en cristal se réverbérèrent sur les joues pâles et les yeux rouges de sa progéniture. Le cœur en miettes, Lucius vérifia une toute dernière fois qu'il était à l'abri des regards avant d'enlacer doucement son enfant par derrière, juste entre ses belles ailes, le réconfortant pour la première fois depuis son enfance.

Plus tard, quand il s'écarta, le visage figé et stoïque de Drago était sillonné de larmes.

Le cœur vibrant, son père regarda avec désespoir son petit cadran…. Qui indiquait un niveau de magie effroyablement normal.

Ce relevant rapidement, récupérant son manteau, l'homme qui essayait de devenir un bon père dû prendre la fuite.

Il ne voulait pas pleurer à son tour et luttait vaillamment contre le débordement de ses yeux atrocement humides, regardant même le ciel pour les empêcher de s'enfuir sans permission de ses yeux, priant le vent de tout faire sécher.

Ses yeux embués ne virent donc pas, sur la boussole à son poignet, la petite aiguille de quartz soudainement s'agiter, hystérique et pressante, vers les niveaux élevés de magie avant de se calmer et de retourner stagner à son niveau habituelle.

Au même moment, sur le lac, une bulle d'air éclata à la surface.

* * *

_Reviens…

* * *

_

**À suivre....**

M'aimez-vous?


	18. Chapitre 17: Un truc à avouer

Bonjour!

_**DERNIER CHAPITRE**_ livré en avance car je ne sais pas si mon ordinateur tiendra encore la route bien longtemps.....

....

....

Bref.

Je ne pense pas que vous m'en voudrez énormément. Sinon eh bien excusez moi XD.

**RAR**:

**Azrael Short-Fowl**: Espèce de Fan N1 incompétente! XD ! T'aurais vraiment du mieux m'avertir!! T'as vu mes menaces de mort! J'ADORE ÇA XD.  
Mouais.... je sais... c'est méchant mais j'ai plein de review quand mêmeuuuuh!  
Je promets pas que ce chapitre est moins méchant, mais tu connais d'ja la fin.

**3lle**: Tout est bien qui finit bien! Le monde est merveilleux! Mais Harry n'aura surement pas d'aile en revenant du lac... mais peut-être dans trois ans XD!

**Onarluca**: Une fin sadique? Ça? Mais je peux faire pire!  
Malheureusement, tuer les auteurs n'est jamais très... constructif et productif! (Une bonne chose pour ma vie ^^!)  
Tu voudras bien remplir le petit sondage à la fin? Ça serait sympa et très utile michiii!

**Capricorne1773**: Merciiii!

**Tylia-Sama**: Ombrage? Me faire un strip-tease pour me torturer??? C'est le genre de menace qui m'a poussé à posté ce chapitre plus tôt!! ARG!! Pas la peine de voir, j'ai plein d'image dans ma tête! ARGGGG!!! OSKOOOUR!!  
Tu voudras bien remplir le petit sondage à la fin? Ça serait sympa et très utile michiii!

**MiniMagiCcOlOurS **: La belgique m'aime? Eh bien j'aime encore plus la belgique! Naon, c'est pas si régulier que ça, marcher sur les toit des maison XD. C'est arrivé juste une fois. Mais ça fait quand même deux semaines maintenant qu'on a de la neige ici et que nos grosses machines de déneigement sillonnent vigoureusement nos rues Canada t'aime aussi! En tout cas moi! Et merci pour la belle review. Voici ma finale, je ne sais pas trop si elle est à la hauteur du reste mais bon.  
Tu voudras bien remplir le petit sondage à la fin? Ça serait sympa et très utile michiii!

**Feasie**: Le vieux te sort par les yeux? Pôvre toi! Moi c'est ma "vieille" mais bon j'endure.  
Je t'offre ma finale pour te remonter le morale, en avance aussi! Ce sera la fin de notre lonnnng dialogue que j'ai beaucoup apprécié mais si tu voudras bien remplir le petit sondage à la fin, ça serait sympa et surtout on pourra recommuniquer ^^ XD.

**Aurely**: Tu veux que je te dise qu'il revient? Ok: Il revient! Je promets pas que c'est vrai mais c'est dit! Je t'offre la finaleuuuuh! Tu voudras bien remplir le petit sondage à la fin? Ça serait sympa et très utile michiii!

**T****heDrEamSpEcTraL**: XD. Tous mes chapitres sont écrits en avance et depuis un moment, moi-même quand je lis mes chapitre j'en vois la progression. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir remarqué XD! Merci de ta review. Moui, t'as raison, j'ai idéalisé un peu les personnages, maintenant que tu le dis je le vois. Mais je ferai mieux.  
Et je ferai de lus long chapitre, j'essayerai (ils me semblaient plus long sur Word).  
Tu voudras bien remplir le petit sondage à la fin? Ça serait sympa et très utile, pour la suite.  
Merci encore de ta review!

**Maya**: Merciiiiii pour ta review! C'est gentil et bien entendu que je ne suis pas méchante!!  
À peine sadique  
Voici ma finale, tu voudras bien répondre au sondage à la fin? Ça serait sympa!

* * *

**Chapitre dix-sept**

**

* * *

**

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&...

* * *

_**_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-_....Un truc à avouer...****_-,.-¨¯¨·-,¸_**

* * *

C'était l'avant dernière journée d'école pour tous les poudlariens.

Certains même se disaient que dans quelques jours, ils ne mettraient plus jamais les pieds dans cette école. D'autres se résignaient à se dire qu'ils ne leur restaient que… trois ou quatre ans. Les plus désespérés étaient ceux qui savaient pertinemment qu'ils vivraient ici à temps partiel pour encore six ans.

Et d'autres encore se foutaient carrément de ces problèmes existentiels d'une platitude à endormir en pleine course un rhinocéros qui charge.

Et ces personnes étaient majoritairement installées dans les poufs à tendances carnivores du directeur. Enfoncés plus que de raison dans ces choses trop molles, une délégation griffondor, dont Hermione, Ron et Seamus le porte-parole officiel, était enlignée devant le vieil homme.

Eux ainsi que le premier ministre -inquiet pour son…hum… protégé-, les parents Malefoy et un scientifique qui n'en avait rien à battre d'être ici et qui préfèrerait aller sereinement faire des prises de sang sur Malefoy junior.

À toute cette troupe s'ajoutaient quelques serdaigles, une bonne poignée de poufsouffle et…deux…non maintenant un serpentard qui, en réalité, se demandait de plus en plus s'il ne s'était pas trompé et s'il était vraiment à son club de richissimes hommes fatals.

* * *

Le vent doux ébouriffait presque tendrement les plumes de Drago qui ferma les yeux une seconde. Les contacts extérieurs, plutôt que d'être douloureux, devenaient de plus en plus agréables pour lui. Calme, il admirait l'étendu liquide devant lui. Plus loin sur l'eau, les belles branches feuillues effleuraient à peine la cime du lac, créant de petite onde quand les vents serpentaient entre ses ramures, faisant danser les petites taches de lumière au sol.

Le paysage était certes magnifique mais Drago se disait que, si en plus un beau brun aux yeux d'un vert éclatant pouvait sortir de l'eau, ce serait encore mieux.

En réalité, malgré les apparences, il avait le cœur déchiré en mille et chaque coup de vent éparpillait les morceaux encore plus.

Une petite onde toucha la rive et ses cheveux furent parés d'or et de lumière quand le blond releva un peu la tête, faiblement intrigué.

* * *

Lucius n'écoutait plus le débat depuis belle lurette, les yeux fixés sur son indicateur. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment parler des problèmes de son fils, il souhaitait plutôt que la solution revienne.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

L'aiguille avait frémit.

Il se pencha un peu plus et fut soufflé quand celle-ci, soudain, s'agita avec fureur. Pétrifié, il ne réagit pas quand l'appareil recommença ses anciens bruits torturés, attirant l'attention du représentant serpentard qui ne suivait pas non plus le débat.

* * *

Une onde plus forte, la quatrième, s'écrasa contre le rocher du sorcier sur lequel Drago était maintenant à genou, les mains presque dans l'eau, les yeux écarquillés d'appréhension. Cette fois, ce fut carrément une onde de choc subaquatique qui ébranla la surface, comme si quelque chose d'immense ou de puissant venait de se réveiller. Des vagues venaient maintenant s'écraser sur le rivage, mouillant le pantalon de l'amoureux transi qui s'était relevé et s'avançait dans l'eau.

Il pouvait voir d'ici des masses noires s'agiter sous la surface, dans les eaux les plus profondes, tels d'immenses poissons.

Elles avançaient vers lui, menaçantes, apportant sans le savoir, l'angoisse… mais surtout la peur.

La peur d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, la peur d'avoir à affronter le courroux du griffondor, la peur d'apprendre qu'il n'aurait qu'à affronter un corps qui ne répond pas ou sans vie.

* * *

Le serpentard, sentant que c'était quand même un peu son devoir, enroba sa main dans un mouchoir avant de dédaigneusement tirer du bout des doigts la manche de son voisin. Un griffondor pur sang se tourna hargneusement vers ce qu'il considérait comme un vers de terre mais celui-ci, le prenant au dépourvu, lui pointa vivement le petit cadran affolé.

Il poussa un cri d'avertissement.

Cela ne prit qu'une seconde au public, en regardant l'indicateur, pour soudain tout comprendre.

Le premier ministre, qui n'était décidemment jamais au courant de rien, ne comprit pas pourquoi tout le monde se jetait férocement vers les portes de la salle.

Il se débattit comme il put mais fut piétiné impitoyablement par la horde d'élève, les couples de parents et même le directeur qui releva les pans de sa robe pour courir encore plus vite, n'ayant aucun remord à pousser ceux devant lui.

Aplatit sur le sol, il soupira et finit par difficilement se relever, courbaturé. Il n'était pas fait pour ce métier.

Le serpentard lui tapota doucement l'épaule dans un élan de fausse sympathie.

Après tout, se dit le vert-et-argent pendant qu'il voyait son pauvre représentant politique boiter vers le lac, quand on est né inférieur, on le reste toute sa vie.

* * *

Les masses noires disparurent une à une, n'en laissant que deux, encore un poisson qui tenait dans ses bras écaillés une _autre_.

Pataugeant un peu plus loin, mouillé jusqu'en haut du genou, Drago retint ses larmes de joie et d'angoisse quand soudain apparu la petit sirène qui les avait trouvé. Elle transportait aux creux de ses bras une forme immobile.

* * *

La foule qui courait en travers du château avait une fâcheuse tendance à prendre de l'expansion car après tout, un Dumbledore se promenant les jupes remontées, c'est déjà tout un spectacle, mais en plus si les élèves derrière lui hurlaient à tout vas que Potter était vivant, là, ça valait la peine d'être vue. Et donc tous les élèves sortaient en masse des classes pour suivre la délégation.

Ce fut aussi l'avis des professeurs qui suivirent leur chef, l'école entière derrière eux dans la débandade la plus désorganisée de la création!  
Les cris retentirent dans le parc quand ils virent tous l'onde de choc et les masses mais ils étaient trop loin pour distinguer parfaitement.  
Cependant une silhouette haute et fière se tenait dans l'eau, ses grandes ailes blanches lui donnant un air encore plus irréel que d'habitude.

Les élèves gémirent tous de frustration quand celui-ci se pencha et s'agenouilla dans l'eau, cachant la vue à la foule encore en train de courir pour se rapprocher.

Bientôt, les griffondors qui étaient initialement dans le bureau du directeur (pas fou, ils avaient gardé de l'avance), au moins une vingtaine, s'engagèrent dans le lac toujours en courant, éclaboussant tout autour.  
En moins de deux, l'ange fut encerclé par ces protecteurs envieux de voir si…. On ne sait jamais…  
Peut-être que Harry…

Les ailes repliées sur lui-même comme un bouclier, l'ange avait le regard doux, un sourire serein sur les lèvres.  
La foule, au supplice, attendait impatiemment que Drago leur montre…enfin peut-être…ce qu'ils souhaitaient tous…  
Ardemment…  
Mais on ne sait jamais…  
Il se pourrait que…

Hermione, d'un doigt, releva le menton de son ami, qui lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.  
Et enfin, il écarta ses ailes.

Dans le creux de son bras, de tendresse et de plumes soyeuses, le Sauveur dormait. Sa respiration, lente et profonde, faisait voleter légèrement ses cheveux plus noirs que noirs lui cachant les yeux. Ils avaient, de toute évidence, poussé. Une main accrochée au T-Shirt de son amoureux, la tête posée sur son cœur, sa peau blême de froid contrastait presque violemment avec ses cheveux et ses vêtements rendus lourds et foncés par l'eau.

Accroupis jusqu'à la taille dans le lac, Drago blottissait soigneusement le rescapé dans ses bras pendant que la foule criait de joie.

Enfin, la première ligne hurlait de joie, la ligne d'après comprit qu'Harry était vivant mais le reste, ne voyant pas le survivant de leur position, suivait la tendance sans trop comprendre pourquoi ils criaient. Mais le message finit par ce rendre jusque dans le fond, il existe tout de même des âmes charitables.

Avez-vous déjà essayé de dormir pendant qu'une école entière hurle à plein poumon? Une école comme Poudlard?  
Ce n'est pas facile hein?  
C'est pourquoi les fines paupières du survivant -qui gagne pour une énième fois son titre- battirent un peu, lançant son regard flou autour de lui. Sans ses lunettes, ce n'était pas vraiment évident de comprendre la situation actuelle.  
Il avait comme l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Il se souvenait du toit et d'un coup froid sur sa tempe puis le noir… de la neige tombant autour du visage ensanglanté de Drago penché sur lui, qui l'appelait dans la nuit…une seconde vision, sous-marine, comme s'il regardait une surface mais déjà, sans lunette…Des flash d'explosion et de magie tournoyante…cette sirène penchée sur lui, souriante… Des bras froids…

L'avantage de la situation, c'est qu'il voyait bien de près – myope comme une taupe mais myope quand même-, et donc quand il tourna sa tête un peu endolorie de tant de bruit vers le ciel, il le vit.

Drago, depuis qu'Harry avait vaguement remué, s'était immobilisé, espérant se faire oublier pendant un temps.  
Il ne savait pas quelle serait la réaction d'Harry. Après tout, leur dernière conversation avait été sur un toit d'où il était tombé par sa faute et où il lui avait avoué ses sentiments.  
Alors quand le rescapé regarda vers lui, il eut peur, très peur.  
Sa frayeur se multiplia par dix quand le regard se figea et prit un éclat dur.  
Harry se débattit un peu pour se redresser et l'ange desserra son emprise, résigné à laisser l'autre accomplir sa volonté.  
Volonté à laquelle il consentit pleinement après qu'Harry ai attrapé sa nuque et l'ai embrassé.  
Le baiser était tendre et plein de douceur. Sans langue ni artifice. Un simple message qui voulait tout dire, faisant simplement battre leur cœur à toute vitesse.

C'était…. Indéfinissable. Innommable. Il lui semblait que son être entier frissonnait. Que mêmes ses atomes ne pouvaient plus contenir leur joie. Et même s'il pouvait mettre des mots sur cette sensation, il savait qu'il ne voulait jamais qu'elle cesse.

Mais c'est ce qui arriva, Harry se laissant tomber, à bout de force, de nouveau dans le creux de ses bras mais sans lâcher sa nuque, ses doigts voyageant entre les mèches blondes. Après quelques respirations difficiles, il dit d'une seule traite, le regard dur:

« Je t'interdis formellement de dire de nouveau que tu es un monstre ou autres synonymes et insultes quelconques sinon je te jure que je te rejette de cette foutu tour.  
Et maintenant j'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour être aveugle au point de penser que je ne ressentais pas la même chose parce que -non mais franchement- c'était telleeeeeement évident que même un idiot comme Weasley aurait pu deviner! Pense-y Drake : Je t'ai fait nommé griffondor d'honneur, j'ai fait du chantage à Dumbledore pour avoir le droit de te déménager, j'ai séquestré Ron, j'ai mentit à presque tout le monde et fait chanter les autres, j'ai envoyé à l'infirmerie plus de cinquante serpentards, j'ai triché au poker avec le premier ministre pour ensuite encore faire du chantage, j'ai re-re-re-séquestré Ron, j'ai faillis faire de la charpie de scientifique, j'ai engueuler les elfes de maison parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas assez souvent ton dessert préféré, j'ai fait halluciner mon ex-meilleur ami, je me suis empêché de te sauter dessus toute cette foutue année et en plus je suis tombé d'une tour pour toi et tu n'avais pas deviné?  
Alors maintenant que j'ai dit tout ça j'espère que tu t'en rends compte _finalement _et en plus là j'ai vraiment mal aux poumons alors je pense que je vais arrêter de parler… » Finit-il dans un souffle très très bas, une petite toux le secouant quelque seconde.

« Ah oui et je t'aime »

Drago était parfaitement au courant que cette déclaration d'amour était probablement la moins orthodoxe de la planète, frôlant l'absurde, mais il en était ému aux larmes.

Après tout, c'était comme ça qu'il aimait son survivant : excentrique.  
Et c'est sous les « aaaawwwwwww » de centaine de fille que Drago posa un petit baiser sur le front de son amoureux, scellant le monologue.  
Dire que Harry, blottis dans les bras du blond, était heureux aurait été un euphémisme, car il avait son ange à lui, juste à lui.

« Attendez une seconde! » s'exclama une voix grondante. « Comment ça tricher au poker avec le premier ministre?!? »

Ledit premier ministre, essoufflé, se tenait finalement à quelques mètres de la scène après avoir fendu la foule d'élève.

Les yeux du _Survivor_ atteignirent des proportions jusqu'alors inconnue, dépassant la soucoupe pour devenir soucoupe volante de croisière à trois milles places pour aliens.  
Des gros aliens.

« Oh! Mon dieu! Je me sens défailliiiiiiiiir….! » S'exclama-t-il, tel un vrai tragédien. « Le…m…monde devient…. Si flou….ahhh…mon-cher-et-tendre-amoûûûûr…!! Retiens moi…je m'évanouis. »

Il se laissa alors aller contre le torse chaud de son amoureux, faisant disparaître sa tête au creux du cou fin de Draco dans un parfait mouvement théâtral.

Pendant que notre pauvre Jim avait une soudaine et violente envie de s'auto-flageller à mort pour avoir causé une perte de conscience à ce si gentil et vertueux héro national -qui ne pourrait certainement pas tricher au poker, c'était un être saint, il avait dû mal comprendre-, les griffondors se retenaient avec difficulté de rire. Dumbledore, lui, ne se gênait pas.

C'est dans cette ambiance que Drago finit par se lever et porter son précieux fardeau à l'infirmerie bêtement heureux de sentir le sourire malicieux de son nouveau petit ami dans son cou.  
Sous le regard moqueur de Narcissa, à côté de Lucius qui pestait contre ce foutu Potter qui abîmait son appareil, cette fois ce fut Severus qui tapota l'épaule de son premier ministre de la magie dans un -presque- élan de brève sympathie symbolique.  
Quand on est né nul, on le reste.  
Ces trucs là devraient se faire euthanasier.

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie, deux garçons, un ange et un étrange blessé se caressèrent tendrement du regard.

Quand ils finirent par s'embrasser de nouveau, profondément, ils frémirent ensemble jusqu'aux tréfonds de leurs âmes.

En fait, c'était exactement ça.

Leurs âmes frissonnèrent de bonheur d'être enfin réunies, s'unissant et se mélangeant dans un éclaboussement multicolore d'éther.

« Draco….maintenant qu'on est seul, j'aurais un petit truc à t'avouer…  
Tu sais, le jour de Noël, quand je t'ai dit que même avant que tu ais des ailes tu étais déjà un ange?......  
Eh bien… ça doit faire trois ans que je le pense…très fort…  
et je n'ai jamais arrêté…»

* * *

**

* * *

**

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&...

* * *

_**_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-_THE END****_-,.-¨¯¨·-,¸_**

* * *

M'aimez-vous?

Oui...je sais... une fin en queue de poisson! Eh bien, me connaissant, j'aurais pu faire bien pire. Je pense que vous savez de quoi je parle XD.

Je suis quand même un peu tristou de constater que ma vraie première fic toute jolie est finie... Snif....

**SONDAGE: **

Préféreriez-vous que la prochaine fic (toujours Drarry) de Zephyre soit:

1) Un intriguant et romantique UA racontant la guerre entre deux titans: Le redouté capitaine pirate du_ Marauder_ et la société royal _Slytherin et _son glacial représentant qui navigue sur le_ Death Eater_

2) Un UA (encore) très artistique axé sur la musqiue et la différence entre chanter et _chanter_, car pour _chanter_, personne n'a besoin de voix. Chose fondamentale que l'héritier Malfoy devra tenter de comprendre pendant qu'il court après ce mistérieux musicien au passé étrange.

3) Si la fin du quatrième roman d'Harry Potter avait été un brin différent? Une fic parlant d'un amour silencieux et malheureusement inexprimable pour des raisons techniques.

4) Encore un UA mais cette fois çi, racontant comment, sous la surface d'une ville, peux pulsé les veines infectieuses de la sombre et violente décadance et comment il est dangereux de ce laisser capturé par les créatures y vivant avec ou sans leur plein gré.

Merci infiniment encore de m'avoir suivi, c'est gentil alors... bon ben... Bye bye!


End file.
